Love at Last
by ohmyglob567
Summary: This is a My Babysitter's A Vampire Love story! When Best friends Kassandra and Alicia move to Whitechapel will there lives change and find new loves?
1. Chapter 1

Alicia's P.O.V

We walked into the halls of White Chapel High, Kassandra and I have been BFF's since Preschool and we traveled all the way to High School together. We went to the school office to get our class schedule and locker combo. We went to our lockers and Kass (nickname) closed her locker and we saw this random blonde, kidish dude in front of us.

"Hi I'm Rory! So are you new here?" He said.

"Yes! Hi I'm Kassandra." She said so sweetly.

"How about I call you babe #1 (taps Kass's nose) and you babe #2 (taps Alicia's nose)." Rory said.

(Swaps Rory's hand) "Do not touch me!" I said angrily.

"Oooooh feisty! I like it!" He said while making a rawrr noise with cat hands.

"If you don't go away I'm going to punch you in the face right now!" I said.

(Running away) "I still love you babes!" Rory said.

"Gosh Rory's annoying!" We heard someone say.

It was some tall guy in a striped shirt with brown hair and hazel eyes he wouldn't stop staring at me, then he walked up to us.

"How would you two like a tour with the Benny?" He said.

"Sure, we have no idea where to go." Kassandra said.

"NO! we can find our way ourselves." I said.

(kicks my leg) "She means sure!" She said.

"NO!" (Punches Kass's arm)

(random boy walks behind benny)

"Hi Benny!" He said while staring at Kass mostly.

"Who are they?" He said while pointing to us.

"Oh ya, these two lovely ladies are…..um…..what's your guy's name?" He asked.

"I'm Alicia, now goodbye!" I said.

(Kass pulls me back)

"Um hi I'm Ethan." He said while extending his hand.

"Ya whatever." I said while refusing his hand"

"And you?" Ethan said extending his hand to kass.

"I'm Kassandra." She said shyly while shaking his hand.

"Pretty name." He said. He smirked at her.

Kass just stood there frozen blushing and didn't say anything.

(I kicked her leg)

"Owww! Excuse me!...excuse me, what was that for?" She said.

"Say something!" I said.

"Oh sorry! I mean thanks." She said shyly.

Ethan giggled at Kass's reaction.

"Well lets go to class Alicia" Benny said while smirking and winking at me.

"Don't Do that!" I said.

Ethan grabbed Benny and said, "One sec."

Ethan's P.O.V

I saw Benny talking to two girls one with dark hair jeans and a red shirt, the other with brunette wavy hair, she was wearing a blue dress with a jean jacket, hey she was pretty. Wait a minute snap out of it. Well anyway I shook their hands well, Kass's hand she was mostly shy, Alicia just refused. When I shook Kass's hand I had a vision that they were fighting like physical fighting not just trash talk. So I told Benny but all he said was, "Ooooh cat fight!", but then Alicia walked by and he left, leaving me alone. I saw Kassy alone in the hall looking confused like if she didn't know where to go. Wait did I just say Kassy? Never mind.

I walked up to her and said hi, she smiled back and said hi back shyly. I asked to look at her schedule. She handed it to me, we had all the same classes together .

"Lets go to class." I said while grabbing her wrist and leading the way.

Then Sarah popped up.

"Hi Ethan!" She said. Who's this? She pointed to Kass.

"Oh I'm Kassand"— She started.

"Ya Whatever." She said cutting her off.

"Hi Guys!" Ericka said.

She sniffed Kass. OH NO!

"You smell really good." She said.

"Um thank you." Kass said.

"And….wait are you wearing Dusk perfume?" She asked.

"Um ya." Kass said.

"OMG I love Dusk!" She said while snatching Kass's hand out of mind.

"Lets go to class, I like you…um…" She said.

"Kassandra", Kass said

"Kassandra! I'm Ericka, lets go!" She said.

*At Class*

After Kass introduced herself the teacher told her to sit next to me. While class, I gave her a smile and she smiled back and blushed. She was kind of cute when she blushed.

_Thanks for reading I will post more soon! Please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

Benny's P.O.V

Gosh Alicia is sooo hot! I mean Kass was cute but Alicia was HOT! She has to like me, come on look at me I'm hot.

I blocked Alicia's way while she was walking to the vending machine.

"What!" She said angrily.

"I know you like me." I said.

"I don't." She said.

"Yes you do, I can feel it." I said.

"Well um…uh…." She stuttered.

"See you do!" I pointed out.

"NO I don't!" She yelled.

"I'll bring you in on a little secret, I'm a warlock, Ethan's a seer, and our friend Sarah is a vampire." I told her.

I thought she wasn't gonna believe me but she excitedly said, "You're a warlock, I'm a wizard!" She said excitedly. She wasn't being sarcastic.

"Really." I said

She nodded.

"See perfect match!" I pointed out.

"Just because I'm a wizard and you're a warlock doesn't mean a perfect match." She said while Sarah popped up.

"Hi Benny! Oh sorry am I interrupting?" Sarah said.

"Well kind of." I said.

"No you're not, where not dating or anything." Alicia said.

"Oh well I'm Sarah and you are?" Sarah said.

"I'm Alicia." She said.

"Ugh! There's that chick that I saw with Ethan, she's such a nerd!" Sarah said.

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"Never mind, talk to you guys later, bye." Sarah said leaving.

"Hiya guys!" Kassandra said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, are you guys like together already or something, should I leave you guys alone?" She said.

"NO!" GOSH!" Alicia yelled.

"Sorry egh!" Kass said kind of scared.

"Hey Alicia! You me date?" Rory said coming out of nowhere.

"No, but you can date Kass." Alicia said with a smirk on her face.

"(turns to Kass) You me date on Friday." Rory said.

"Oh sorry Rory I um…..have plans. Sorry." Kass said sweetly.

"Come on babe we can work things out!" Rory said.

He walked up to Kass and put his arm around her waist and walked with her down the hall, she was squirming around trying to get away from him but his vampire grip has got her pulled really close and tight to him.

"I'll show you that I can be a great guy." He told her.

She tried to get away.

"You're dating Rory!" Ethan said popping out of nowhere.

"No!" She said managing to get out of his grip and pushing him away.

"Oh good….uh…..I mean never mind. Ethan said.

"Oh ya. Do you guys want to come over to my house?" Ethan asked us.

"Sure!" We all said.

*At Ethan's House*

"Nice house." Kass said.

"Thanks!" Ethan said.

Jane came down the stairs.

"Hi Ethan! Who are they? Is she Benny's girlfriend or something (pointed to Alicia)? And is she your girlfriend (pointed to Kass)? Jane said really fast.

"No." Ethan said

"Oh she's too pretty to be your girlfriend anyway." Jane said.

"Go upstairs!" Ethan said annoyed.

Kass just giggled.

"We'll be back." I said leading Alicia up to Ethan's room.

I closed the door and looked at Alicia.

"What!" She yelled.

"You have to like me I can feel it!" I said

"No I don't!" She yelled.

I cut her off with a kiss she was about to pull away and slap me but I grabbed her hand and pulled it down gently, she soon got into the kiss and closed her eyes and kissed back and wrapped her arms around me.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Me and Ethan sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"What should we watch?" He asked me.

Darn he was cute! I loved his brown eyes I always melted when I stared into them, also I loved his dark shaggy hair, he was sooo adorable when he smiled awkwardly and blushed.

"I don't know" I replied back.

"Either the Grudge 2 or Dusk." He said.

"Oh, how about Dus-." I said he cut me off.

"I'm not watching Dusk." He said laughing slightly.

"Fine Gosh!" I said giggling at the same time.

*An hour later*

We both fell asleep my head fell on his shoulder and his head was resting on mine.

_Thanks for reading please comment. What will happen with Alicia and Benny and Kassandra and Ethan read more to find out more chapters coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia's P.O.V

Benny kissed me! I was mad at first but kissed back. It was actually pretty good; it was actually the best kiss EVER! During the kiss I felt sparks, fireworks, everything! Then we both pulled away.

"Don't hurt me!" Benny said while crossing his arms in front of his face.

I just giggled and kissed his cheek.

He then uncrossed his arms. "Ooooh! So you _do _like the Benny!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I do." I said while giggling at his reaction.

"See wizard and warlock are perfect matches!...Wait. If you're a wizard what's Kass?" He said.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"What? Does she even know you're a wizard?" He asked

"Well of course she is my Best friend." I said

"Well the girl can fight pretty well." I said.

"Oh cool….so she can be like pow then boom then pow again and then….um…..ya." He said while making punches in the air.

"Ya." I said while giggling at his cute reaction.

"We should go downstairs there probably wondering what we're doing." He said.

"Ya lets go." I said

Before I walked away he intertwined our fingers together and kissed me on the cheek. I can feel my face get red hot. Wow that's never really happened before.

We walked downstairs and found Kassandra and Ethan sleeping on the couch, but it looked like they were cuddling but they probably didn't notice.

"Uhh, should we wake them up?" Benny asked.

"Ya we should." I said.

"Let's try this." I said. I gasped some air and yelled out "WAKE UP!"

They instantly woke up and fell off the couch.

Me and Benny started laughing.

"Oww!" Kass said while holding her head. Ethan did the same.

"Kass we have to go." I said

"Umm…..ok." She said.

We all said bye, when I was walking out the door I turned back and gave Benny a peck on the lips and said, "See you tomorrow." He blushed hot red. "See you tomorrow." He said with a big goofy smile on his face. I can see Kassandra's shocked reaction when we were leaving. I turned back and saw Ethan giving Benny I fist bump, and I heard Ethan say, "Nice man you finally got a girlfriend." He said laughing at the same time. I can hear Kassandra giggling at what Ethan said. It's sooo obvious that she likes Ethan.

Later on Kass slept over my house and I talked all about what happened between me and Benny! Wow! I've never ever been so talkative about a boy before, I seem so…girly. Ew! I hope I don't become too girly like Kass.

_Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed, please comment! Sorry it was shorter than usual. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kassandra's P.O.V

*3 days later*

I was standing in front of the yearbook picture poster with Ericka.

"Yes finally! I finally get a hot yearbook photo." Ericka said.

"But you're a vampire; you're not even going to show up." I said not trying to sound harsh.

"At least I'll know I was hot." She said.

"Hi Guys!" Alicia said coming out of nowhere.

"Hi Aenny (Alicia + Benny)!" I said giggling.

"Wow Kass!" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Where's Benny and um….. that other guy we hang out with." Alicia said whining.

"You mean Ethan, and there in some yearbook picture meeting thing." I said.

"How long will it take for them to get out?" She said whining.

We saw Benny and Ethan walking out of the meeting and we heard Benny say, "Ethan I knew these things wouldn't work!" He said while holding up a tie. Then they walked up to us. Benny gave Alicia a peck on the lips.

"Don't you look cute in a tie?" I accidently blurted out to Ethan.

"What?" Ethan said while blushing. Dang he was cute when he blushed!

"Uh…um…nothing! I said running away.

I ran to my locker and saw Hanna Price, she came up to me and said "Nice skirt!" to me, than walked away I said thank you and all that, then she walked up from behind me and said with an ugly disgusting tone in her voice, "That skirt makes you look fat!". What the heck? Then Ethan walked up to me.

"What if a girl asked me if I can trust her?" He said.

"Who told you that!" I said.

"Hanna Price." He said."

"Hanna." I said squinting my eyes and looking at the distance madly.

"Um are you ok?" He asked.

"huh? Oh ya. Anyway it's a bad idea, don't trust her! I said.

"Well it's not that I like her or anything." He said.

"Oh, then it probably means she (groans) likes you." I said looking down at my feet.

"So Hanna Price likes me?" He said not sure.

"(groans) ya." I said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Um…um…..ya I'm fine." I said.

"Curse your cuteness!" I accidently yelled out.

"What?" He said smiling and blushing.

"Um….um…Nobody sees the wizard! I yelled since I didn't know what to say. I panicked at what I said before to Ethan. I ran away from him.

Ethan was giggling.

Benny's P.O.V

Gosh! Hanna slapped me in the face for no reason! Luckily when I walked away Alicia saw my red face from the slap and then she cupped my face and started rubbing it with her thumb, comforting me. Gosh I loved her! Ya! Not just like, _Love_ , she's different and she might be the one girl I really love. I told her I would be right back, so I left. I went to the photo developing room for revenge!

"Time for a revenge photo!" I said. Then I took a picture of my butt. I can't wait to see Hanna's expression when she sees this. I walked out and saw Ethan and gave him a high five for no reason. Then his eyes turned white.

Ethan's P.O.V

*Vision*

"You, you're the girl from the picture." Hanna said. She was standing in the bathroom with a…twin?

"No, I'm you, with a twist." Her twin said.

"I'm not you." Hanna said.

"Your right, you look fat in the skirt just like Kassandra." Her twin said walking away laughing evilly.

*End of Vision*

No wonder she asked me if I can trust her. Benny's camera that she bought, it's magical! It must make evil copies of you when you develop the photo, and Hanna took a photo of herself with the camera, and maybe that's why Kassandra looked mad when I brought up Hanna.

"Wow!" I said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Um, you didn't take a photo of yourself with your camera, did you?" I asked.

"Ya I did, for revenge." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Dang it! Benny your camera is magical, when you develop the photo an evil you comes out!" I said yelling.

"Uh-oh." Benny said.

_**Wow! What will happen next? Please comment, hoped you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Alicia said popping up from nowhere.

"Hey there!" Benny said while smirking.

"So, what's up?" Alicia asked.

"Um...we have a little problem on our hands." I said worriedly.

"What?" She said slowly and squinting her eyes at the same time.

"Ok. Benny's grandma has this old camera that when you take a photo of yourself an evil twin comes out. So Hanna Price took a photo of herself and out came an evil her, then Benny here (points to Benny) took a revenge photo and know out came an evil Benny." I said as fast as I could.

Alicia walked up to Benny and smacked him on the head over and over and said, "You have to eat your croissant!"

"Owwwww!" was Benny's response.

"Should we go tell Kass?" Alicia asked.

"Ya, I'll go find her." I said.

"Where is she anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she said and I quote, "Nobody sees the wizard!" and then she walked away. That was cute." I said while laughing.

"That was what?" Alicia and Benny said at the same time with smirks on their faces.

"I said that was um….um….uh…funny! Duh! I'll go find her." I said running away from them.

I was walking around the halls and saw Kass sitting on some steps reading a…comic book?

"Hi Kass! What you reading there?" I asked.

"Um… (She threw the comic book behind her and pulled out another book) I'm reading um…The Help." She said hiding the comic book behind her.

"Oh, I thought you were reading a comic book." I said.

"Psh! Me reading a comic book heck no, no, no…no…no. I would never read Revenge of Kripton or anything like that hehe (made up comic book name.) "She said panicking. She was really cute when she panicked.

"Oh you mean like (I grabbed the comic book from behind her.) this comic book! Oh ya you would never read that! I said giggling.

She pouted. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Sarah." She said looking into my eyes.

"I wasn't going to anyway." I said. She looked relieved.

Sarah walked by and yelled out NERD to Kass.

"She's not a nerd." I said.

"Ya right, comic books, to smart, snorts when she laughs, video games, ya she's not a nerd. Sarah said sarcastically. I glanced at Kassandra, she looked upset.

"That's exactly what I do!" I said

"But on you it's cute on her it's just gross." She said, leaving. I never knew Sarah thought I was…..cute.

Kass was walking away. I gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face me and said, "You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." She said.

"Oh ya Benny has this magical camera that when you develop the photo, out comes an evil twin." I said.

"Let me guess, Benny didn't know that and he took a photo of himself." She said giggling.

"Uh, ya." I said laughing too.

"That also explains Hanna's constant mood changes." She said.

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Next Day*

Eww! Today, Benny hit on me, It was sooo weird since I only see him as a friend. Plus, He is dating Alicia! Some cheater Alicia's dating. I saw Benny talking to Ethan, I walked to my locker, which was ironically next to Alicia, Ethan, and Benny. They said hi, and I smacked Benny on his face.

"Don't ever hit on me again!" I yelled.

"Owww, why would I do that?" He said.

"Let me guess, you saw Benny today and he was hitting and flirting with you?" Ethan said.

"Ya what the heck!" I yelled.

"That was evil Benny, because remember I told you he took a picture of himself with his old camera." Ethan said.

"Oh ya. Sorry Benny." I said

"It's fine." He said while rubbing his cheek.

*Skipping to Lunch*

"What are we gonna do about this evil twin thing." Ethan asked.

"I don't know, and where talking our pictures in an hour!" I said. I flipped my hair back, and started practicing my smile for our photos. Ethan just giggled his adorable laugh at me.

"Grandma told me we have to destroy all the pictures to destroy the negatives." Benny said.

Evil Hanna Price walked up to our table. She spilled Benny's lunch all over him!

"Aww and it was such a nice nerd shirt." She said.

"HEY! What the heck are you doing spilling food all over my boyfriend!" Alicia screamed at Hanna.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Hanna replied back.

"Oh ya Kassandra, If I were you I would stop eating because that skirt still looks fat on you!" Hanna said harshly, walking away. I stopped eating right after she said that.

"I don't care how much of a crush she has on you Ethan, but she made my list!" Benny said.

"Mine too!" Alicia said squinting her eyes.

"Guys we have to destroy the negatives before Hanna steals Ethan away from me and then they're going to fall in love, then they're going to start kissing and live happily ever after! OH NO!" I yelled. There was an awkward silence after I said that.

Everyone broke the silence with, "What!"

"Uh I mean hurt….Ethan, and um…..kick Ethan.. not Kiss psh! Why would I say kiss." I said panicking.

There was another silence.

"Ok. One of us has to destroy the negatives." Ethan said.

"I'll do it." I said, so I can get away from embarrassment of what I said.

"Ok the photos are in the photography room." Ethan said.

"Ok I shall be back." I said

"Just be careful!" He said back. Aww! He cares, how sweet. Too bad we're not dating.

I ran to the photography room. I went inside and was searching for the photos, until I heard the real Hanna scream tied to a chair.

"Oh my gosh Hanna! Are you ok?" I asked.

Before I was about to untie her, Evil Benny and Hanna walked in.

"Well, well, well, isn't it my friend who's in love with my "best friend". Evil Benny said making air quotes around best friend.

"How do you know I like Ethan?" I asked

"My "girlfriend" told me." He said making air quotes around girlfriend.

"If you try to destroy those photos I will tell the whole school about your little crush on Ethan." He said.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh, but I would." He said walking out.

"Oh, and Kassandra that skirt still makes you look fat." Evil Hanna said.

"Oh my gosh! If everyone hates my skirt I'll just change, I'll be back then you can tie me up and stuff! OK! GOSH! I yelled.

I came back with jeans on because I had a pair in my locker. Evil Hanna had a frying pan with her. What the heck? Then suddenly everything went black.

*20 minutes later*

I was tied to a chair next to normal Hanna. Evil Hanna left us in the room with the door locked. Uh-oh!

"How are we gonna get out?" Hanna asked.

"Well we need someone to find us and open the door so watch and learn." I said. I started singing "Shark in the Water" by V.V Brown really loud and horribly so someone can hear us!

Benny's P.O.V

How long does it take for someone to steal some photos? It's been like an hour already! Know everybody was worrying what happened to Kass.

"Where is she?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, It can't take that long to take some photos." Alicia said.

"Or maybe the negatives found her." Ethan said worriedly.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe the negatives took her, we have to go find her." Ethan said.

We left, and started searching through the halls. There was no sight of her anywhere. But then suddenly we heard someone…..singing or …..dying?

"I recognize that annoying singing. It's coming from there." Alicia said while pointing to the photography room. Alicia came closer to the door and kicked it open! Wow! It was Kassandra singing tied to a chair.

"What died in here?" I blurted out! Kassandra looked at me madly.

"Finally you guys came!" Kassandra said.

Alicia's P.O.V

Ethan went to untie Kass and Hanna, he untied Kass first, then she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thanks Ethan." Then he untied Hanna, then Hanna gave Ethan a hug. Ethan was shocked but hugged back and was snuggling happily with Hanna. I can see Kassandra's face get mad, and then out of nowhere Kass picked up her chair she was tied to and slammed it on the floor breaking the chair. She was that mad. Everyone was shocked.

"Wow! Your friend has got some problems." Benny whispered to me.

"First the skirt, then I get hit in the head with a pan, then I'm tied to a chair, now this hug! Today is just not my day!" Kass said storming out of the room.

"Um….ok then Me and Benny are gonna find evil Benny, Ethan you go find Kass." I said.

We found evil benny in the boys bathroom, Benny went in first, but suddenly I heard girlish screams coming from the bathroom, it was…..Benny! I went in to help him, evil Benny had Benny thrown on the floor. So I went up to evil Benny and gave him a punch in the face, making him fall on the floor. Benny then flushed the photo down the toilet. Then evil Benny was gone.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet, I need some time." Benny said crying into my shoulder.

"It was so weird and awkward!" He said in my shoulder.

I just stroked his back and gave him a peck on the lips.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I stormed out of the room, wandering the halls until suddenly evil Hanna came up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Oh it's go time!" I said while getting ready to give her a punch.

I punched her in the face and she fell right on the ground. She got up and was about to punch me back but I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm. She dropped one of the photos on the floor, before she was going to punch me, I grabbed the photo, and punched her one more time really hard leaving her knocked out. I turned around and saw Ethan staring at me.

"Did you just see all of that?" I asked.

He nodded. "That was…..so cool, you were like boom, pow, then boom, and then pow, pow. He said while making punches in the air.

"Thank you! Now take this photo and go destroy it with the acid in the photography room." I said. He left, then 3 minutes later a flash of light glowed on evil Hanna and she was gone, for good.

I sat down on the steps to rest for a bit. Then I heard someone call my name, it was Ethan, and he walked up to the steps and sat down next to me.

"So….." He said

"So….." I said mimicking him.

"So, do you think you can show me how to do those fighting moves one day?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll love to!" I said smiling. Then I turned my face so he wouldn't see me blushing. Then out of nowhere I started quietly singing this to myself…

_I know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever and I'll be there, _

_You are my love, you are my heart, and we will never, ever, ever be apart,… _

Ethan probably heard me because I heard him giggling, and then he started humming the song.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying…_

Now Ethan started singing the song with me, then we both faced each other and looked into each other's eyes.

_Said there's another, Look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time….and I was like Baby, Baby, Baby, oooh._

Alicia's P.O.V

After Benny was done crying, we left the bathroom, and we heard singing again. We both walked around the halls and saw Kassandra and Ethan singing "Baby from Justin Bieber." While they were singing they were like holding hands and holding each other.

"Really dude…Justin Bieber." Benny said to Ethan.

Kass and Ethan noticed how close they were to each other, then they scooted away from each other and I can see both of their cheeks turn bright red.

"Well, she started singing it, and there was really nothing to do so I just sang along." Ethan said.

"Ok then." Benny said.

"Well at least we destroyed the negatives." Ethan said.

"Ya, Good Job Ethan, good job Alicia, good job…..Rory!" Benny said excluding Kass. He gave all of us high fives, and out of now where Rory showed up for the high five.

"What? Rory didn't even help at all!" Kass said.

"First the skirt, then I get hit in the head with a pan, then I'm tied to a chair, then the hug, now this! This school is so messed up!" Kass said angrily.

"You did really good too!" Ethan said. He pulled Kass into a hug. She was shocked but hugged back. I can tell she enjoyed it, then they let go.

"I'm um…gonna go to that place where I…..um….ugh live" Kass said loved struck.

"You mean home?" I said.

"Um ya." She said leaving all woozy, she was so happy about Ethan giving her a hug, that she went all loved struck and walked away but she bumped into a locker and fainted on the floor.

"I got her." I said picking her up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"But don't you guys wanna come to my house?" Ethan asked.

"Not tonight, Kass just fainted so I think she should at least rest." I said.

"You're going to leave me with him?" Benny said pointing to Ethan.

"Hey!" Ethan said angrily.

"But don't you, you know…want to cannoodle?" Benny asked.

"No, Benny you at least have to survive one day without me." I said

"Fine." He said. Then I walked home with Kass still knocked out on my shoulders.

Benny's P.O.V

"Ethan, I have a plan." I said.

_**Thanks for reading, please comment! More chapters soon! I know, this one was long!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Benny's P.O.V

"Ethan, I have a plan." I said.

"Uh-oh, what is it?" Ethan said.

"Ok, I finally got a girlfriend and she always hangs out with us afterschool, what if….she's seeing someone else!" I said worriedly.

"Benny, she isn't. Dude, didn't you hear her, she said Kass had to rest, since she got knocked out, plus she had to carry her to her house." Ethan said.

"Still, you don't know!" I screamed. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, the plan is we dress up as Betty and Veronica again, and knock on Alicia's door and say we're new at school, then we can see if Alicia doesn't have any other "friends"." I said.

"No dude!" Ethan said.

"Come on, Kassandra will be there." I said nudging his arm with a smirk on my face.

"Well….. But Kass is too smart to believe that we're girls. She won't buy it!" Ethan said.

"Come on dude please!" I begged.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ethan said.

We went to Ethan's house and got the cheerleader outfits we used before, and we were set. Now we walked to Alicia's house.

Alicia's P.O.V

When I got home I laid Kass on the couch to rest since she got knocked out, but she woke up 20 minutes later.

"Wow! How did I get here?" Kass asked.

"Well, you got knocked out so I carried you to my house." I said.

"Oh ya, I crashed into the lockers after Ethan hugged me. That was…AMAZING!" Kass said happily.

"Oh my gosh Kass." I said rolling my eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. We opened it and saw two random girls in cheerleading outfits that looked exactly like Benny and Ethan.

"Hi! Where new at Whitechapel High and people said you two were like really nice and stuff and ya!" Girl number 1 said.

"Ya!" Girl number 2 said.

"Oh I'm Betty, and this is….." Girl number 1 said.

"Veronica!" Girl number 2 said.

"Um so can we like come in?" Betty said.

"Uh, No, why would we let you guys in my house, we don't even know who the heck you guys are!" I said.

"Um excuse us, hold on." Kass said pulling me into the living room.

"What!" I said

"Come on just let them come in. There new, please!" Kass begged.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said.

We walked up to them and let them come in.

"Ahh! This is gonna be soooo exciting! We're gonna do each other's hair and makeup!" Kass squealed jumping up and down.

"I know It's gonna be soooo fun! Betty said holding Kass's hands jumping up and down with her.

Veronica just rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's paint each other's nails! I'll do Veronica's you do Betty's." Kass said grabbing Veronica's hand.

"Um, ok come one Betty." I said.

"Ok. I'll paint your nails pink and you paint my nails red!" Betty squeaked.

"Eww! Heck no! Paint mine black ok!" I said.

"Um, ok fine whatever makes you happy!" Betty said. I rolled my eyes it was so obvious that it was Benny and Ethan dressed as girls.

Kassandra's P.O.V

"Ok, Veronica what color do you want?" I said happily.

"Um I don't know uhh… red?" Veronica said.

"Ok!" I said.

I started painting her nails red, perfectly. Then it was her turn, but she messed them up so badly. They were horrible! But I didn't say anything.

"Um ok..great! I'll do your makeup now; let's start with your eyes!" I said

"Um ok!" Veronica said.

I started doing her eyes, she kept starring into my eyes than she said with a boy voice, "You have such beautiful eyes."

"Um thank you, Can you excuse me for a second." I said leaving to walk in the kitchen. I grabbed Alicia's arm and walked her into the kitchen.

"Um Alicia when I was talking to Veronica she sounded like Ethan, and now that I think of it she looks like Ethan!" I said.

"Kassandra it is Betty is Benny and Veronica is Ethan!" Alicia said.

"Oh why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to see how Benny would act." Alicia said.

"I know what I'm gonna do." I said. I started whispering to Alicia my plan.

"Ok let's go!" Alicia said.

We walked out, to the living room

"Ok girls we're gonna do each other's hair now! Alicia and I said at the same time.

"Um..ok just be careful not to tug to hard, because we have sensitive scalps and stuff." Veronica said.

"Um, ok….. Ethan!" I said pulling of his wig!

"Ewww! You're a boy!" Betty screamed. While he was screaming Alicia slapped Betty and she said, "Benny we know it's you!" She slapped him again and Betty said, "Ya, it's me."

Alicia's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh! Why would you guys do this? I mean I understand Benny would do this but you Ethan." Kass said.

"I'm sorry Kassandra, I didn't mean to do this, it was Benny's plan but I did go along with it." Ethan said sadly.

"I'm really disappointed at you Ethan, I expected more from you." Kass said disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Kassandra." Ethan said but before he could finish she walked away from him.

"Benny go sit in the corner!" I said.

"Why?" He said.

"Just go sit there, plus I'm mad at you!" I said.

"Fine!" Benny said sadly walking to the corner.

"Ethan can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure." He said sadly.

"I know you like Kass." I said.

"I know I do." He said.

"Then why don't you ask her out." I said.

"Because…I can't." He said.

"Why your to nervous." I said.

"Um…ya." He said.

"Just try too." I said.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" He said.

"Trust me you'll be fine." I said.

We walked into the kitchen because Kass was drinking a soda in there. Then Ethan was gonna ask her out but he chickened out. But Kass was still upset at him, she barley looked at him. Then they were getting ready to leave.

"Bye Alicia!" Benny said leaning in for a kiss. But I turned away.

"No! I'm mad at you!" I said. He left sadly.

"Bye you guys. I'm sorry Kassandra I fell for Benny's stupid plans." Ethan said.

"It's fine, your lucky your cute." Kass accidently blurted out.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Uh….uh nothing!" Kass said running up the stairs.

"Bye Loser!" I said.

"Hey!" Ethan said.

I slammed the door in his face before he could finish. Then I went upstairs to see Kass, she was screaming into a pillow.

"I can't believe I said that to him!" Kass said.

"You blurt things out like that to him all the time." I said.

"Shut-up!" Kass said.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

*Next Day*

Kassandra's P.O.V

Alicia and I were standing in front of our lockers, talking about what happened yesterday. I hoped that Ethan wouldn't mention anything about how I said he was cute and stuff, ugh! He probably knows that I like him now!

Ethan and Benny walked up to our lockers.

"Hi guys!" Benny said.

"Hi." Alicia said.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi Guys! So Kass, you said something pretty interesting yesterday before we left." Ethan said. Dang it!

"I did? What did I like say?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know what happened.

"I believe you said that I was….cute." Ethan said blushing while he said cute.

"Uhhh….I…" I was cut off by Alicia.

"She said that because she was still woozy since she got knocked out. She always says crazy things when she gets knocked out and stuff. She was knocked out once, and she even said Rory was cute, that's pretty crazy!" Alicia said. OMG Thank you Alicia!

I nodded.

"Oh." Ethan said looking down at his feet.

*School Bell Rings*

"Uh….ok bye you guys got to go to class!" I said walking away.

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh, I thought she actually thought I was cute. I knew it was too good to be true.

Kass and Alicia left when the bell rang.

"Why so down dude?" Benny asked.

"Nah it's just that…" I was cut off by Benny.

"That Kass doesn't really think your cute or…likes you." Benny said.

"Uhh…..ya." I said.

"Well I can make a little potion to you know make her like you." Benny said.

"No! Benny! They're gonna get mad, than theirs gonna be problems!" I said.

"But still dude! It's a sad sight to see my best bud be a loner! You don't know how good it feels to have a girlfriend!" Benny yelled, while walking away.

"Ya but Benny…..Benny…..Benny! Ugh! If Harry Potter was here he would smack you around!" I yelled.

Benny's P.O.V

*In the science lab*

I was mixing up a potion together in the science lab until Alicia walked in. Uh-oh, she spotted me.

"Benny what are you doing?" She asked.

"Um hi babe, I'm just uh…. working on today's science project." I said casually.

"Ya, then why do you have a dusk perfume bottle and your spell book?" She asked while squinting her eyes at me.

"Fine you caught me; I was working on your Valentine's Day gift. I was making it special!" I said lying.

"Benny, you know I hate dusk! Kass likes dusk, not me!" She yelled.

"Oh then I should give it to Ethan to give to Kass, cause you know how he likes her and stuff." I said.

"Whatever." She said walking away.

Good thing she didn't catch me. The bell rang, now was the time for Ethan to spray the love potion on Kass! I walked to our lockers were luckily Ethan, Kass, and Alicia were.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" They all said in a union.

"Benny don't do it!" Ethan whispered in my ear.

"Dude trust me!" I said.

"Hey Kass do you want to try this new dusk perfume?" I asked.

"Did you say dusk? Heck yes!" She yelled.

Then she snatched it from my hands and spritzed it on her and some went to Alicia, uh-oh I wonder what would happen to her. Suddenly both of their eyes widened and they had huge smiles on their faces. Kass ran to Ethan and hugged him and started complimenting him over and over. Then Alicia hugged me and started kissing my face over and over.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" Kass said to Ethan.

"Oh, Bennykinz can you walk me to class?" Alicia said while kissing my nose.

"Uh, sure." I said.

While Kass was hugging Ethan, Sarah popped up.

"What are you doing hugging my boyfriend?" Sarah said pushing Kass away from E's arms.

"Boyfriend?" Ethan said confused.

"Ya duh don't you know that?" Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Move out of the way!" Kass said pushing Sarah away from Ethan.

Then Kass grabbed Ethan's shirt and pulled him closer to her and she gave him a long kiss on the lips. DANG!

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny made a love potion to make Kass fall in love with me but I know it wouldn't work until she sprayed it on her and then she came up to me and started to hug me. But then Sarah came and pulled her away, then Kass pulled her away and gave me a kiss….on the LIPS! We stayed like that for a while. Then she pulled away.

"I'll see you in class E." She said while giving me a kiss on the nose and then she tapped my nose and walked away. I can feel my cheeks burn.

She kissed me! But I know she's only under a spell so she doesn't really like me. If she wasn't under a spell then I would know she liked me, too bad she doesn't like me…for real. Then I walked to class.

*After class.*

I looked for Kass, and then I found her at her locker.

"Hi Kass." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi hun!" She said, while kissing my cheek.

"Would you like to go watch a movie with me on Saturday?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course! You didn't even have to ask because you're obviously my boyfriend!" She said while giving me a peck on the lips.

"I'm your boyfriend?" I asked. I can feel my cheeks turn red again.

"Of course you are and I love you soooo much!" She said while kissing my face. Then she grabbed my hand and led me outside and took me behind the school. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and she jumped and I caught her then she pressed her lips against mine. After she kissed me for like 5 minutes she pulled away.

"I'm gonna go make you something yummy to eat. What's your favorite dessert?" She asked.

"Uh….I don't know?" I said.

"I'll just surprise you!" She squealed. She kissed my cheek and walked away.

Benny's P.O.V

The potion must really work! Kass just made out with Ethan and Alicia is sort of different. She seems more girly than usual, I still love her but I like her how she normally is. While Alicia and I wear walking down the hall, she wrapped her arm around my arm and kept saying how hot I was.

"Oh Benny-Boo I have to go to class. I'll miss you!" Alicia said.

"I'll miss you too!" I said. Then I left to math class.

*At Math Class*

I was just sitting in class until I heard a knock on the door. I saw Alicia telling me to come out of class, then she started kissing the door window, then I blew her a kiss back. I asked the teacher if I can be excused, but she refused. I mouthed that I'll see her later. Then she pouted but blew me a kiss and left.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Alicia and I were in cooking class by ourselves afterschool baking something for Ethan and Benny. But suddenly I felt really angry and I wanted to kill Ethan. Then Alicia was staring at a knife that was lying on the table, then she picked it up and yelled, "I'm gonna kill you Benny!" Then she threw the knife to the wall. Both of us angrily ran to Ethan's house.

*At Ethan's house*

I knocked on his door, and he opened it.

"Hi Hun! Did you bring me my surprise dessert?" He asked shyly.

"Oh I brought you a surprise!" I said pulling out a bat. I started chasing him around his house trying to hit him. Then Alicia had a knife and started chasing Benny around the house, she started cursing at him!

I dropped the bat and started to punch and slap Ethan.

Ethan's P.O.V

Uh-oh! I knew there was something wrong with the potion. Kass and Alicia came to my house and started to chase us with bats and knives. Then Kass dropped the bat and started punching and slapping me. She tried to throw another punch at me but I caught it and gently pushed her fist down. She pouted, but then she slapped me really hard, it really hurt! Then I managed to escape, I ran to Benny and grabbed him, and we both ran to my room and locked the door.

"Benny we shouldn't have ever made that potion!" I yelled.

"Well it's not my fault you're a loner!" Benny yelled. Then I gave him the I'll get you later look.

Then suddenly we heard yelling and pounding on my door. Kass and Alicia tried to knock down the door. Benny and I had our backs on the door so they wouldn't come in.

"Quick! Isn't there any spell to make them forget what happened or something?" I yelled

"Let me check!" Benny yelled. Benny quickly grabbed his backpack and searched for his spell book. He found it and searched for something. "I found one!" He yelled.

"Then hurry up and say it!" I yelled.

"You forgot this not but you must forget now!" Benny yelled! Then a glow of purple light flashed and went through my door. Then there was no noise, we opened the door slowly and saw them both knocked out on the floor. "I guessed it worked." Benny said. Then Kass and Alicia woke up, "What happened?" Kass asked while holding her head.

"Um, you guys were racing each other to see who got to my room first but both of you guys tripped and hit your head then you guys got knocked out." I said thinking quickly.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go home." Kass said.

"Ya me too." Alicia said.

They left, and didn't remember a thing that happened. Well it was great till it lasted.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More Chapters soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kassandra's P.O.V

Alicia and I were walking through the halls, when I just noticed Ethan and Benny weren't here.

"Where's Ethan and Benny?" I asked

"I don't know." She replied. Then her phone beeped.

"Wait I got a text from Benny." She said. "He said that there in the boy's locker room and they asked if we can come."

"Uh….why?" I said. She shrugged.

We walked in front of the locker room.

"Ok Kass, go in." Alicia said.

"Eww, no. I'm not going in there, I don't wanna go in a room were guys….like change and stuff." I said.

Alicia just looked at me with her, like I care look and she pushed me in the locker room. It was so awkward to walk in there. I slowly walked in and then Alicia came in.

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Well there's Benny." She said pointing to Benny hanging from a pole, he got a wedgie.

Then some jock guy came up to me.

"Hey. How would you like to go on a date with me?" Jock guy said.

"Um….have you seen Ethan, Ethan Morgan?" I said.

"Oh that nerd, I got him good." He said while pounding on the locker behind me.

Then I heard Ethan in the locker. "Hey stop!" Ethan screamed.

"So that date….." Jock guy trailed off.

"Um, sorry but I kind of have my eye on someone else." I said.

Then I heard Ethan groan in his locker.

"Whatever, you'll come around." Jock guy winked. Then he left.

I went to go help Ethan.

I opened the locker to see him stuffed in there.

"Ethan you ok?" I asked.

"Uh, ya sort of." He said.

I kept trying to pull him out but it was too hard.

"Man, they put you in there good!" I said.

I almost got him out but it was still too hard.

"Is it ok if I dislocate one of your shoulders?" I asked.

"No!" He screamed.

"Alright, alright." I said. I pulled him one more time and got him out.

"Um can somebody help me?" Benny mumbled. Before we had time to walk over to him his underwear ripped and he fell face first on the floor.

"Owww!" He screamed. "Dang it my underwear ripped!"

Alicia and I just stood there awkwardly.

"It's ok because I have another pair in my locker." Benny said. Then he walked to his locker and opened it. "Dang It! The jocks stole it!"

"Uh….ok then I'm gonna go to class." I said moving away slowly.

"Uh….me too." Ethan said.

"Uh babe I'm leaving too." Alicia said walking away.

"Wait snuggle bear, I'm coming!" Benny yelled from the lockers.

"Snuggle bear? That's sooo cheesy!" Alicia yelled. "Babe don't call me that."

"Fine." Benny said pouting.

Alicia's P.O.V

*Science Class*

We were sitting in science class, I was next to Kassandra and she was drawing hearts with her name and you know whose name too in her notebook. It annoys me so much, that she always dreams to be with Ethan and stuff but she never tells him how she feels. So I just picked up her notebook and threw it.

"Excuse me! What was that for?" Kass screamed.

"It's so annoying how you like Ethan and you don't even tell him how you feel." I screamed.

"Keep it down there right behind us." She said. "Plus I don't like Ethan."

"That's such a lie." I pointed out.

"I don't like him." She said. "I…..love him." She whispered slowly and quietly.

"Dang girl. You got it bad." I said.

"Shut-up." She said.

Then the teacher walked in with a cup of coffee. He started spelling out brains, and sounded really weird.

"Brainnsssssss." The teacher said slowly and zombie like. "Free time for the rest of the period." He said walking out.

We looked back at Benny and Ethan and they had weird expressions on their faces. We turned back, well I did, Kass got lost and started starring at Ethan. I turned her around roughly making her fall out of her seat.

"Owwwww!" She said getting up. The whole class started laughing, even Benny and I couldn't help but laugh, well Ethan just stared at her on the floor without laughing. She turned bright red with embarrassment. She got up and dusted off the dust of her jeans and sat back down with her head down, trying to hide her face from embarrassment.

The rest of the class time Benny, Ethan, Kassandra, and I were talking about how weird the teacher was today. We were thinking of what was wrong with him today. Then the bell rang, so we headed to our lockers. On the way we saw other teachers with coffee acting the same way as our science teacher, something was a little weird around here.

Suddenly Sarah popped up.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Sarah." I replied. "I thought you had a field trip to the art gallery?"

"I did but I didn't go, I had to keep my eye on someone." She said looking at Kass. Everyone looked at Kass who was fiddling with her hair in her locker mirror, but we shrugged it off.

"Did you see how weird the teachers were today?" Ethan asked.

"Ya they were pretty weird." She said getting closer to him. Then Kass noticed how close she was getting to Ethan, I can see Kass tense up.

*Bell Rings*

Ethan's P.O.V

Everything was weird around here our teachers where acting like….zombies! They seemed so dead and they talked really weird. We all went to class but Alicia wasn't there. We wondered where she was. We better find her because Benny was freaking out like crazy.

Alicia's P.O.V

Before I went to class I told the guys that they can go ahead, because I forgot something in my locker. The halls were empty until some teacher came up to me who looked like a real zombie. He was coming closer to me and had his arms out reaching for my head. Then I grabbed his arm before he can reach my head, and twisted them pushing him against the lockers. Then I kicked him and punched him once knocking him out. Then I ran to class.

I walked in to see no teacher and a bunch of kids throwing paper planes and fooling around. I walked up to Benny, Ethan, and Kass.

"Oh my god!" You're ok!" Benny screamed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ok ya I'm fine." I said pulling away. I sat down next to Benny and started telling them what happened with the teacher in the locker room.

"So they're actually zombies." Ethan said worriedly. I nodded.

Kass looked scared and worried; Ethan was about to put his arm around her but noticed that she wasn't his girlfriend, so he pulled his arm away as fast as possible so she wouldn't see.

I rolled my eyes.

"But what could make them zombies?" Ethan said.

"Well they were drinking a bunch of hot bean juice." Benny said.

"Maybe it's the coffee." Kass said.

"Your right." Ethan said. Kass couldn't help but smile. "We're going to have to go get a sample of that coffee."

"Ya but it's in the teacher's lounge. No kid has ever been in there." Benny said.

"Ya but two kids will now!" I said pushing Benny and Ethan out the door.

"Ya but…." I cut them off by slamming the door in there face.

Benny's P.O.V

Alicia slammed the door in our faces and made us go get a sample of the coffee in the teacher's lounge. But then Alicia and Kass came out too.

"I thought you guys were gonna stay in class." I asked.

"Ya but some guys were flirting with us, so it got annoying so we left." She said.

"Good!" Ethan and I said in a union. They looked at us with strange faces.

"Anyway let's go." I said.

We walked the halls and found the lounge and walked in, we all hid under tables because all the teachers were zombies and would eat us any time. I took the sample and we tried to run out, but the zombies found saw us and came after us, only Alicia and Ethan managed to get out, leaving Kass and I alone in the lounge with a bunch of zombies. They started to come closer. Uh-Oh! They came closer and then Kass punched one of them making one of them fall to the floor. I set the sample on the table and grabbed a broom and started swinging it around hitting the zombies making them fall. But some came closer to us and grabbed our arms. Then suddenly I felt a weird pain on my arm, but I shrugged it off. Then Kass kicked them and knocked them out, then we ran out to the hall.

We ran out and I felt weird and Kass looked a little slow too.

Ethan's P.O.V

We ran out of the room, but Kass and Benny were still in there. Alicia and I hid behind a wall but we suddenly heard footsteps. Uh-oh

"Kass? Benny? Is that you?" I asked sacredly. There was no answer. The noises came closer, then two people appeared but luckily it was Benny and Kass.

"Oh it's you guys." I said relieved.

"Ok let's go observe the sample." I said. We walked off.

Benny's P.O.V

We were walking back to class to test the sample but I felt really weird.

Then Kass pulled my back.

"Are you ok? You look like your about to faint." She said.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I looked down to see my arm bitten by one of the zombies.

"Oh my god!" Kass squealed. But I saw her arm bitten too!

"Uh Kass…" I said.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Look at your arm!" I screamed. She looked down to see her bitten arm.

She shrieked. "No wonder I felt so weird and woozy."

"I can't believe were gonna be zombies!" She said worriedly. "She would tell Ethan and Benny?"

"No not now. Ethan can get a cure soon; we'll be cured in no time." I said hopefully.

_**OMG! What will happen next? Please comment. More chapters soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kassandra's P.O.V

Benny and I ran to the science lab. We walked in to see Ethan observing a sample of the coffee in a microscope. I locked the door so no zombies would walk in. Benny and I slowly and weakly walked to Ethan and Alicia. We sat down and I had the strange urge to eat a…brain. I felt woozy and sick. Then I felt sweat coming down me, I turned to Benny to see he was sweating as much as me. Suddenly I had a huge pounding headache, and then I held my head.

"Are you ok Kass?" Ethan asked me.

"Ya, you're like sweating like crazy." Alicia said.

"Girls don't sweat, they glow." I said weakly.

"Ya well, your glowing all over me." She said.

Then the headache felt worst, I just rested me head on the table and so did Benny.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" Ethan asked. "Did you guys get bitten back there?"

"Maybe….." I said as I lifted my head and showed him my arm, and pointed out Benny's bite mark too.

"You guys! Why didn't you tell us!" Ethan yelled.

"We thought you would get a cure done soon." Benny said.

"It takes time dude!" Ethan yelled.

Now the hunger for brain was stronger.

"Hey, you're smart right?" I said to Alicia. "Which means you have a big brain right?"

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh no! They got bitten, they're gonna be zombies! Now we have to make a cure fast. I looked at the coffee sample to see micro size droplets of….chicken extract. I grabbed the coffee cup to see if I would get a vision. I did. I saw Mc. Fingers truck loading area, some guy mixed up the chicken extract with the coffee extract. So it means Latta Latte used chicken extract instead of the coffee one. It must have caused a chemical reaction with the other ingredients causing all this zombie stuff.

Suddenly hands smashed the door window and zombies were trying to get in. Alicia and I rushed to them and tried to get rid of them. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and started spraying them with it. The hated it. I finally got them to go away. But we needed more because we used it all up. Alicia offered to go get it from the school basement. She ran out the door to go get it.

Once I turned around I saw Benny and Kassandra right behind me but they were….zombies! The came after me, Benny was going after my arm and Kass was going after my head. I grabbed the empty fire extinguisher and slammed it to zombie Benny knocking him out. Then all was left was Kass, but she already had a hold of me.

Alicia's P.O.V

I was running to the school basement to get Ethan another fire extinguisher, but then suddenly, I saw zombie, vampire Rory! He was coming after me, but I got a hold of him, but his vampire strength put me in a head lock. But I through my hands up, causing me to smack him. Then I grabbed his shoulders pinning him against a wall. I roughly pinned him causing the a/c to turn on, making Rory fall to the floor.

"Oww! What happened?" He said lying on the floor an holding his head.

Ethan's P.O.V

I was beginning to be zombie food as Kass grabbed me and was getting ready to bite my head. But then the a/c turned on and she just collapsed on the floor. Then Alicia walked in.

"Well it looks like all we needed was the a/c." she said. I nodded.

Suddenly Benny woke up. "Dang being a zombie is so weird." He said getting up from the floor. "Your head always hurts and you always want to eat a brain."

"So what now?" Alicia said.

"Do you want a hang?" Benny asked her. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her. Then they started to walk out.

"Um…you guys what about Kass?" I said while starring at the fainted Kassandra on the floor.

"Ugh! If Kass wouldn't faint all the time we could have been hanging out all the time!" Alicia yelled. "But no! I have to carry her home!" She lifted Kass and started carrying her home.

"Bye you guys." She said.

Benny's P.O.V

*Walking Home*

We were walking to Ethan's place but on the way there I just thought of something.

"Hey dude. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"So who do you like, Kass or Sarah?" I asked.

Ethan stayed silent.

"Oh My God dude! Tell me!" I said.

"I don't really know." He said honestly. "Like when Kass wasn't here Sarah just acted like my friend but when Kass came she started acting like if I'm her boyfriend or something.

"So you like Kass." I said unsure.

"Yes." He whispered and flushed red. "Plus Sarah seems desperate."

"Desperate for you!" I laughed. "No girl would ever be desperate for!" I said laughing. Well maybe Kass would.

"Shut-up." Ethan groaned.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment. More chapters up soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

*Next Day*

Kassandra's P.O.V

It was a Friday and Alicia and I walked to school, since we lived pretty close to it. When we arrived, I went to my locker. When I closed it, I saw Erica standing there.

"Have you seen that hottie Kurt?" She said.

"No I haven't." I said. I really didn't care since I do have a crush on Ethan.

"You have to see him. He is a total hot beast!" She said as her eyes widened. "Well I'm gonna go see what he's doing and stuff." She said suspiciously.

"Wait Erica! You're not gonna bite him are you?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said walking away.

Oh-no. I better go check on Erica for the day so she won't bite anyone.

Alicia's P.O.V

I was walking with Kass to school, when we got there she went to her locker. She takes so long to put her stuff away, she always wants her stuff to be organized. I just threw my stuff in my locker and walked off leaving her alone. I walked the halls to find Benny, Ethan, and Rory fighting over some geek stuff.

"No! Thor is sooo much better than the hulk!" Rory yelled to Benny.

"NO! Hulk is better!" Benny yelled.

"Guys can we talk about this in a non-girl area." Ethan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Trying not to be a nerd." I said to Ethan.

He shot me a look.

"Look maybe girls or _a girl_ would like you for who you are. Or maybe they would like that you're a nerd. I said. "Like a lov- I mean like Benny for who he is and I don't care that he is a nerd. I said going up to Benny and pecked his cheek, but he was still arguing with Rory. I just rolled my eyes.

"No girl likes nerds." Ethan pointed out. "Well maybe you do, but still!"

"Oh whatever! I try to be helpful but, never mind!" I yelled.

Mr. G (teacher) walked by taking away a wrestling trophy out of the trophy case.

"Say good-bye kids, Whitechapel just lost its wrestling trophy." Mr. G said

"Here can you hold this." He said handing it to Ethan.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Well, Whitechapel hasn't won a tournament in 20 years." Mr. G said.

Ethan's P.O.V

Mr. G was telling us how Whitechapel hasn't won a wrestling tournament in 20 years. I was holding the trophy but a purple light flashed from it and some big muscular guy with a Whitechapel high shirt and shorts appeared. He went up to Benny and messed up his hair.

"Ok, Rory what was that for!" Benny said.

"What I didn't do that!" Rory screamed.

They started arguing again.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the best coach this school has ever had. Before this school was overrun by nerds, like you." The guy said.

"Who you calling a nerd." I said.

"Come one look at you, your scrawny, no muscles, no girls like you, and you can't fight." He said.

"Ok point taken. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well it feels good to be out of that thing after 20 years." He said. "So I can do things like this." He snapped his fingers and…..my pants fell! What the heck!

Benny, Alicia, and Rory started laughing like crazy.

"Nice Star war boxer's Ethan." Alicia said while laughing. At least Kass wasn't here to see.

Oh-no. Is that her?

"Guys have you seen Eri-….. Um nice boxer's Ethan." She said as giggles escaped her lips. "Anyway I'm gonna go find Erica?" She said still giggling. Then she left, and I can still hear her laughing. I quickly pulled up my pants.

"Wait you can see me?" Coach said.

"Well ya, I guess." I said. "Well anyway how do we get rid of you?"

"Until you get me a shiny new trophy, I'll leave you nerds alone!" He said.

"Me, win a trophy…for sports." I snorted.

"Well it looks like I'll still humiliate you nerds some more then." He said. He snapped his fingers again and my pants fell…again.

Benny, Alicia, and Rory laughed again. I pulled them up and he disappeared.

"Ok dude who the heck are you talking to." Benny said. I explained the whole thing to them, and now we had to go tell Kass before coach does anything to her. We walked outside to see Kass there. I walked up to her and told her the whole thing.

"Well ok if anything else weird happens just keep me noted." She said walking away, walking to some guy. I shrugged it off and went home.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I saw Erica outside with Kurt. Oh-no I better go check if she didn't bite him. Before I went up to him, Ethan came up to me and told me about this old coach ghost that used to work here. He said he lives to humiliate nerds. Well I couldn't really punch it nor do anything to it, so I just told him to keep me posted if anything else happens. So I went up to Kurt and talked to him and stuff, I also gave him a hug to check if there wasn't any bite marks on his neck.

Benny's P.O.V

I was walking outside to go home, until I saw Kass canoodling with Kurt! What the heck! I hid behind a bush and was investigating the two. I got out a paper and a pencil and drew what I saw. Then I ran all the way to Ethan's house.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan!" I screamed from outside his door. He answered it.

"Calm down Benny what is it?" He said.

"I saw Kass and Kurt canoodling!" I said panting.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"I have proof." I said handing him my hand drawn photos.

"Wow…..You are really bad at drawing!" He said. "But whatever. How can she like a guy like that?" He said disappointed.

"Probably because he has abs and is a good wrestler." I pointed out. Ethan shot me a look.

"That's it! I'm gonna wrestle Kurt the Hurt Locker!" He said. I don't know how that's gonna work out for him.

*Next Day*

Alicia's P.O.V

Ethan invited Kass and me over, so we headed to his house. The whole way there I had to listen to Kass blab on how she thinks Ethan is so cute and stuff, it got really annoying. When we arrived there Ethan's sister opened the door and let us in. She gave Kass and me a hug and then ran up the stairs. We walked into the living room to see Benny and Ethan watching WWE (wrestling show).

"When did you guys start watching WWE?" Kass said.

"Ugh…We always have." Ethan said.

"You guys only watch those nerd shows." I said.

"Well were really into it, like some people say I have abs like John Cena (wrestler)." Benny said.

"Ya right!" I said. Then Benny got up and waved his hand over his face and said, "You can't see me!" (John Cena move) I grabbed his hand and put it down.

"Don't do that." I said.

Ethan got up from the coach and went up to Kass.

"You're not gonna do the same thing to me are ya?" She said.

"No, only John Cena does that move, I'm Triple H (wrestler)." He said.

"No offensive Ethan but Triple H is pretty strong and you're not that strong." She said.

And out of nowhere Ethan just threw Kass on the floor.

"What the HECK! What was that for?" She screamed. Then he pinned her down with his hands.

"To show you how strong I am." He said. Now Kass was mad, she flipped over causing Ethan to be under her and now she pinned him to the ground.

"Hahah You got pinned to the floor by a girl and not just any girl…..you got pinned by a Kassandra." I said laughing.

Ethan groaned.

Kass stood up and helped Ethan up.

"Never do that again!" She screamed.

Ethan's P.O.V

I threw Kass on the floor and pinned her down. Then she got mad and flipped over on top of me and pinned me. Then she got up and helped me up.

I didn't mean to hurt her or anything I just wanted to show her how strong I was, but that didn't turn out how I expected.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to throw you on the floor and stuff." I said.

"It's fine." She said.

She was just standing there but I couldn't help it she looked so pretty and she was so sweet, that out of nowhere I grabbed her and pulled her close to me and kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly she kissed back, and then we pulled away.

I looked around to see Benny and Alicia's shocked face expressions.

"Ethan, you like me?" Kass asked with a smile.

"Um….um, psh! No." I said. I panicked.

"Triple H does that do every girl, see watch." I said. I grabbed Alicia and kissed her quickly. Wow that was awkward. Alicia had a disgusted face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Alicia said.

"I can't be that bad!" I said.

"Well you are" She said with a grossed out face.

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK!" Benny screamed. "What are you doing kissing my girlfriend.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Ethan just kissed me! For a nerd he was a really good kisser. I asked if he liked me but he said no. But that kiss was too passionate to be fake. Then he kissed Alicia, which made me tense up. I just wanted to go home; I wasn't in the mood to stay.

Benny got really upset that Ethan kissed Alicia. And out of nowhere Benny punched Ethan! They started fighting and screaming. I went in between them to stop the fight but it was a big mistake. Benny accidently punched me in the face and I got knocked out.

Alicia's P.O.V

Benny just punched Kass in the face!

"You guys!" I screamed.

"What!" They both said.

"Benny you just punched Kass and knocked her out!" I yelled pointing to the knocked out Kass on the floor.

"Benny you just punched my girlfriend!" Ethan screamed.

"Um, dude she's not your girlfriend." Benny said.

"Oh, uh I mean my friend that's a girl." Ethan said.

"We all know you wish she was your girlfriend." I said.

Ethan sighed.

2 minutes later Kass woke up and shot a look at Benny.

She stood up and grabbed his head and Ethan's head and bonked them together.

The guys yelled in pain. Then Kass walked out the door.

Ethan's P.O.V

After Kass bonked my head with Benny's head, coach popped up.

"See it's sad that a girl can beat you up." Coach said. "Now that you're gonna wrestle Kurt tomorrow, you're gonna have to train for it."

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan's P.O.V

After a couple of minutes Alicia left with Kass, so now it was just me, Benny, and…..coach.

"Ok. Now we're gonna make you into a less of you." Coach said.

I groaned.

"We start training now!" Coach yelled. He threw me on the floor and made me do 50 push-ups with him on me!

"Um…dude I don't know what you're doing so I'm just gonna leave and follow Alicia or something, so bye." Benny said walking out the door.

" Wait Benny! Don't leave me alone with the ghost!" I screamed while Benny was walking out the door.

"SHUT-UP!" Benny yelled back to me.

"Ok…do I really have to fight Kurt?" I said weakly.

"Unless you want me to humiliate you forever!" Coach said. "I'm gonna show you the present and the future, if I was still here to humiliate you."

He snapped his fingers and took me to school.

"Ok If I was still here now, this is gonna happen." He said.

I saw Kassandra with a group of snobby girls giggling and talking.

"Now there's you, still a nerd." Coach said. I saw myself, I looked the same.

I accidently bumped into her.

"Ugh! Get away you nerd!" She screamed. She pushed me and threw my books on the floor and kicked them. The girls and she were laughing.

Then Alicia walked by and said excuse me to go to her locker.

"Ugh! Why do we have to share a school with these people?" Kass screamed.

"Ever since I made a rumor about Alicia and Kass, it ruined their friendship and they never hung out ever again." Coach said. "Then Kass got tired of you and Benny and hung out with the snobby girls."

"Hey! What's your problem?" Alicia said glaring at her

"My problem is you! Now run along with your other peasant friends, peasant!" Kassandra yelled.

Coach snapped his fingers.

"Now here's the future." Coach said.

I saw my house all messy and stuff, and my dad worked at Mc. Fingers and so did I.

"Ethan! Don't forget to clean the fryer tomorrow!" My dad yelled.

"Get off my back old MAN!" Older me yelled from upstairs.

"I work at Mc. Fingers, and I still live at home." I said.

"Well I ruined your whole collage years and career." Coach said.

Then older Kass walked in my house, with Kurt. Kurt had his arm around her.

"Can you tell Ethan to babysit the kids tonight? Kurt and I are going to have a romantic evening tonight, so you better tell Ethan!" Kass said.

"Kass marries Kurt?" I said sadly.

"Yup they've been dating ever since she forgot about you, Alicia, and Benny." Coach said.

"But…." I was cut off by my mom wheeling in Benny. What the heck! Benny's in a wheel chair!

"How did that happen!" I asked.

"I might have accidently pushed him in front of a truck." Coach said.

"Is he at least married to Alicia?" I asked.

Older Alicia walked in with some pale guy's arms wrapped around her.

"Can you tell Ethan to babysit Zack and I's kids tomorrow?" She said.

Who the heck is Zack!

Then Kass and Alicia left with their "husbands".

Then older plumper Sarah walked in.

"Ethan what kind of husband are you! You didn't even go to work! Your sooo stupid!" She yelled.

I get married to Sarah! Umm ok then.

Coach snapped his fingers at brought me back home and back to normal.

"Ok I'll fight Kurt!" I said.

"Good! Now get some rest because you're fighting him tomorrow!" Coach said.

Alicia's P.O.V

What the heck was all that WWE stuff? They have to be up to something!

I was walking home with Kass and Kass arrived at her house and said her goodbyes and stuff. So now I was walking alone, when suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back to see Benny closely behind me! What the heck!

"What the heck Benny! You stalker!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry I have startled you." He said with a big goofy smile.

"Whatever. So why were you and Ethan watching WWE?" I asked as we walked together.

"Oh no reason, um ya." He said.

"Don't you lie to me Benny Wier!" I yelled.

"Psh! Why would I lie to you?" He hesitated. Something was up.

I walked up closer to him, now we were an inch away from each other's lips.

"I know you're lying Benny. If you don't tell me you will have to face the consequences." I said.

"I won't say anything! My lips are sealed! These lips won't move. Well unless you want to canoodle." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Just tell me what Ethan is planning!" I yelled.

"No I can't say. It's the guy code to not say." He said.

I squinted my eyes.

*5 minutes later*

Benny was tied to a tree. There was a fire pit next to Alicia and she was carrying a bunch of action figures

"If you don't tell me, I will burn each and one of your little dolls." I said.

"Action Figures!" He yelled as he struggled and squirmed around.

"So are you gonna tell me." I said.

"No." He responded.

"Ok. Fine then. Here goes Benny sky walker." I said throwing the action figure into the fire.

"Noooooooo!" He screamed.

"Now will you tell me!" I yelled.

"No!" He screamed.

"Ok then. Here goes Ethan yoda." I said dropping it in the fire.

"Why! The humanity!" He screamed.

"Tell ME!" I yelled.

"Nooo!" He screamed.

"Fine here goes Kassandra Chewbacca." I said. "Really? You made a face mold of Kass and stuck it on a Chewbacca body." Then I threw it in the fire.

"Well I really didn't care about that one anyway." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So are you gonna tell me or what!" I said.

"Nope!" He said.

"Well here goes Princess Alicia…What the heck! Really?" I said.

"Here she goes." I said as the dolls face started to melt.

"OK FINE!" He screamed. "Just don't burn that one."

"Ethan is gonna fight Kurt to impress Kass, since we saw her canoodling with him." Benny said.

"She wasn't canoodling with him, she was checking if Ericka didn't bite him." I said.

"Oh. Well won't Ethan be happy to hear that." Benny said.

I nodded.

"Well bye babe." I said walking up to tied Benny and giving him a leisurely kiss. Then I turned and walked away.

"Wait aren't you gonna untie me!" He yelled.

"Maybe later." I said walking away.

He groaned.

Ethan's P.O.V

*Next Day*

I went to the gym to sign up for wrestling and I saw Mr. G in the gym.

"Hey, Mr. G? I want to sign up for the wrestling team." I said.

"Ok. Who will you be fighting?" He asked.

"Kurt." I said.

"Oh…do you mind signing the blood type section on the top please." He said. Oh no.

Alicia's P.O.V

Gosh! Sometimes Benny and Ethan can be sooo stupid. Well you gotta love Benny; stupidity is like his thing, which makes him pretty cute.

Oh Gosh! We better tell Ethan that Kass doesn't like Kurt so he doesn't kill himself. But it was too late, I saw him with Benny and Rory in a red wrestling suit. He is toast!

I better go call Kass that Ethan is fighting Kurt. She had no idea about this.

*Phone Convo*

"Hello!" Kass said sweetly.

"Kass it's me Alicia." I said.

"I know, I have caller ID." She said simply.

"Um….you better go to the gym and watch the fight." I said.

"What fight?" She asked.

"Ethan is fighting Kurt today." I said.

"What! He's gonna die!" She squeaked.

"I know, so we better go see what happens." I said.

"I hope Kurt doesn't destroy his adorable face!" She screamed.

"Wow." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok see ya there. Bye," She said hanging up.

*End of Phone Convo*

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and went to the gym. I saw Benny sitting on a Bench, I walked up to him.

"Hey! I saved you a seat!" He said as he patted the space next to him.

"Thanks babe." I said as I sat down.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, _really _close. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled and blushed a tint of red.

Ethan's P.O.V

*In the Gym*

It was time to fight Kurt! Hopefully I don't bleed to death.

I saw Benny and Alicia sitting on the bench. But no sign of Kass.

I sighed.

They announced Kurt, now it was time for me. Benny grabbed the mike because he wanted to announce me.

"Here comes the live Thor! The mighty hawk with sharp claws, and laser vision! The one who can defeat the all mighty Kurt. Here's the Ethanator!" Benny announced.

I ran out with Rory in front of me holding sparklers, and people were booing. Rude! I got to the mat and Benny and Rory sat down.

"Say your catch phrase!" Benny and Rory yelled.

"Prepare to be Ethanized!" I said to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed an apple and squished it with one hand. "How do you like these apples?" He said as the crowd screamed and yelled with delight.

"Even his catch phrase was better than mine!" I yelled to Benny and Rory.

They shrugged.

Mr. G blew the whistle and now it's time to go!

I ran to Kurt but he grabbed me and threw me on the floor.

Everyone oooohed and laughed at me.

The whistle blew again and I ran behind Kurt and tried to push him but he picked me up from behind and spinned me in the air and threw me on the floor. Owwww it really hurt.

The whistle blew.

I was prepared to go at him until someone walked in the gym, it was Kass! She looked at me worriedly, I got distracted which made Kurt body slam me to the floor!

Kass walked to the bench and sat next to Alicia.

I had time until round 2. Before I got up, Kurt carried me bridle style and walked up to the bench.

"I believe this is yours." He said to Kass, Alicia, Benny, and Rory as he threw me on the floor.

He walked away.

"Ethan are you crazy! Kurt can kill you! He is super super super strong!" Kass yelled.

"Ya, maybe that's why you like him." I said as I got up to sit.

"I don't like him!" She said.

"Ya right we saw you canoodling!" I said.

"What! I wasn't canoodling! I was hugging him and stuff to check if Erica didn't bite him on his neck and stuff." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"But why were you even fighting him in the first place?" she asked.

"The truth is, I wanted to impress yo-" I was cut off by someone throwing toilet paper at me. What the heck! I turned to see Benny with a pile of toilet paper. What the heck!

"Sorry dude but you suck." He said.

I groaned.

"Hey, why don't you think of the time when I stole your Star Wars lunch box in 2nd grade? You beat me good!" Benny said.

"Wait your right!" I said.

I got up and got ready for the next round.

The whistle blew! Kurt came at me but I went under his legs and got behind him I started hugging him.

"Dude are you hugging me?" He asked.

The crowd laughed.

Kass, Alicia, Benny, and Rory had what the heck looks on their faces.

I threw him on the floor and started tickling him, turns out he was very ticklish.

The coach counted, "1, 2,….3!" Whistle blew and I won! The crowd cheered!

Alicia, Benny, and Rory congratulated me. Then Kass ran from behind them and pushed them out of the way and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ethan I knew you would win!" She said still hugging me.

I was shocked. But she kissed me on the cheek! And she wasn't under a spell or anything!

I could feel my cheeks flush red.

Then she quickly released the hug.

"Um….Uhh! Alicia kiss him on the cheek!" She said panicking.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Ahhhh! I kissed Ethan! Now he thinks I'm weird. I told Alicia to kiss him on the cheek so I didn't look weird, but she refused.

I grabbed Alicia's head and started banging it to his cheek.

"Owww! What the heck Kass! STOP!" She yelled as she grabbed my hand and twisted it.

"Owwwww! Ok sorry!" I said.

Ethan started staring at me with a shocked face. I panicked so I ran out the door.

Ethan's P.O.V

She kissed my cheek!

I wondered why she panicked and ran out.

I touched my cheek and I could feel it blushing.

Alicia's P.O.V

Wow Kass, panicked when she kissed Ethan's cheek. Can't she just tell him how she feels?

Anyway, I don't know why but it's sooo hard to say this to Benny. I just want to tell him that I Love him. I decided to tell him today.

We all walked out to find Kass. She was just simply at her locker. We walked up to her, and once she spotted us she was about to run away, but we stopped her.

I whispered to her "Don't be so embarrassed, Ethan probably enjoyed it." I whispered. She nodded and stayed.

"Benny can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"This is so hard for me to say but…." I was cut off by Benny.

"Oh My God! Your breaking up with me! But why? I thought we had a special connection!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not breaking up with you!" I yelled.

"Oh….then what is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to say that I love you." I said with a smile.

"Really you do!" He said excitedly.

I nodded.

"I love you too!" He yelled.

He picked me up and spun me around. He let me down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to him, and then he moved his head to my head level and kissed me long and sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kass and Ethan sighed.

It was obvious that they wanted to kiss each other.

Then out of nowhere Rory popped up.

"Hey babe it's mine turn for a smooch!" He said getting in-between us.

I tried to punch him but instead I accidently punched Benny, knocking him out.

Benny fell to the floor.

"What the heck Rory!" I yelled.

"I just wanted a kiss." He said.

Then all of a sudden I heard Benny sleep talking.

"Oh Princess Alicia, I'll save you! Pew pow pew pow pow!" Benny said dreamily.

Aww how cute! I snapped out of it and went back to Rory.

I pushed him to the locker, but on purpose he bounced off the locker and went to Kass and trapped her with his arms and then he kissed her for like ten minutes.

Kass tried to escape but his vampire strength got her stuck there.

I could tell Ethan was mad and shocked.

Rory pulled away. He smiled at her, then Kass slapped him as hard as ever.

"Oww! You don't have to hate on the Rorster." He said rubbing his cheek.

I turned to see Benny on the floor with wide opened eyes.

"Wow!" Benny said.

He saw me then quickly closed his eyes.

"Oh princess I'll save you." Benny said.

"Benny were you watching the whole time!" I asked.

No answer.

I knelt down and slapped him.

"Ok fine I was." He said simply

"Haha you got kissed by Rory." Benny laughed and pointed at Kass.

"Shut-up!" She said. "It was the most disgusting thing ever!" She screamed.

Ethan looked relieved.

Then some giant door appeared and a bright yellow flash appeared and Ethan was talking to someone. Coach must be here. Then the door left.

"Um…..What just happened?" I asked.

"Coach finally left!" He said happily.

Kass giggled at his reaction.

Everyone's P.O.V

What a day it was today!

**_Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!_**

_**Thanks to my BFF Alicia for helping me with this chapter! Also thanks to Mbsavsuperfan for their comments and everything! Love ya guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Benny's P.O.V

This past weekend all I've been thinking about was how Alicia said she loves me! I never knew 3 words can make you sooo happy. It was Sunday and I had nothing to do, well I was with Ethan, but I really wanted to see Alicia. But luckily she lived close to Ethan….

"Hey Ethan, can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I slowly walked out his door, and hurriedly ran down the stairs and rushed out the front door and closed it quietly. Then I ran all the way to Alicia's house.

Alicia's P.O.V

I was at my house with Kass, she was sitting on my bed looking at magazines and she kept singing this…

_I wish I had the Morgan's boy! _

_Where can I find a macho man like that!..._

"Um…..Kass isn't it supposed to be Jessie's Girl?" I said.

"Well this is my version!" She screamed.

"Ok then…" I said. "Why Morgan's Boy?"

"Because you know Ethan's last name is Morgan and ya….." She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Ethan isn't even macho or a man!" I said.

" Hey! He is the strongest person I know!" She said. "He beat Kurt the Hurt Locker!"

Then we heard a noise coming from my balcony. I walked out on the balcony to see Benny trying to get up.

"What the heck Benny!" I screamed.

"Hi Babe!" He said struggling to get in. I helped him up on the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to see you." He said.

"Aww! You're so cute." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Wow! I've never heard you say cute before!" Kass said.

I rolled my eyes….again.

"Oh come on!...Kass is here. Really?" Benny yelled disappointed.

"Nice to see you to Benny!" Kass said sarcastically.

Benny shrugged it off and walked to my bed and sat down. I sat next to him.

He sat closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. We stayed liked that for a long while.

Kass sighed.

"Um Kass can you stop sighing, we're kind of in the middle of something." Benny said and continued kissing me.

Kass shot him a look.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kass can you get that?" I asked and continued kissing Benny.

"Ya sure." She said leaving the room.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I walked down the stairs to go answer the door. When I opened it, I saw Ethan! When he saw me, he smiled warmly causing me to smile back.

"Hey Kass!" He said.

"Hi Ethan!" I said twirling my hair.

"Have you seen Benny? He asked. "He was at my house and he asked to go to the bathroom, and he has been gone for an hour."

"He's upstairs canoodling with Alicia." I said.

"I knew it! I don't think he would go to the bathroom that long!" He said.

I giggled.

"I don't know if I should go upstairs or just go back home." Ethan said confused.

"Well….we can go check up on them." I said. I just didn't want him to leave.

"Ok then." He said.

We walked up the stairs and went to Alicia's room to see Benny and Alicia….canoodling.

"Hey Benny! You never came back!" Ethan said.

"I wanted to see Alicia, so I left." Benny said.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You were here for over an hour!" Ethan said.

"Alright, I'll leave….unless Alicia comes." Benny said.

"Fine. Do you guys want to hang out at my house?" Ethan asked.

"Sure!" I said.

Ethan smiled.

"Sure whatever." Alicia said. "But we're gonna have to sneak out from the balcony, because my parents probably won't let me go, so we have to sneak out."

They all nodded.

"I'll go first." Benny suggested.

He climbed over the ledge and slipped and fell.

"Owwwwwww!" Benny yelled.

Then Ethan went, and he almost went down smoothly until he slipped and fell.

"Owwwwww!" Ethan said.

"Ok Kass your turn!" Alicia said.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" She said.

I climbed over the ledge and fell right away.

I screamed and fell on top of Ethan. Now we were a few inches away from each other's lips.

"Sorry." I said weakly.

"It's fine." He said as he smiled.

Then Alicia came out of the door.

"You guys are so stupid! My parents aren't even here. You guys should have just used the door." Alicia said while laughing. "Don't believe everything I say."

We all groaned.

Benny stood up, and I got up off of Ethan. Then Ethan stood up. Ethan handed me a hand and I took his hand and he helped me up.

Then we all walked to Ethan's house.

When we arrived we decided to just watch a movie. Then we heard a loud thump on the roof.

"Wazzzzzuuuuuppppp!" Rory said.

"Oh no!" We all said.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

Ethan got up and answered it.

"What up!" Rory said. Erica was right behind him.

"Hi Rory and Erica." Ethan said.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked.

"Can I come in too?" Erica asked.

"Fine." Ethan said.

Rory walked in and saw us on the couch.

"Cool the babes are here!" He said excitedly.

He sat in-between me and Alicia. Then Ethan sat next to me and Erica sat on the floor and we continued to watch the movie.

Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw….. Sarah!

"Ethan when did you bring company?" Sarah asked.

"They just came." Ethan said.

Then she sat in-between me and Ethan, then she pushed me off the couch.

"Oops." She said with a mean smile. So I just sat on the floor with Erica.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I babysit Ethan!" She said giving Ethan a kiss on the lips.

What! Are they dating or something? I tried not to cry or anything.

"Ethan, you and Sarah are dating?" Alicia asked.

"No!" Ethan said.

Sarah shot him a look.

I was relived.

"Oh, and you still need a babysitter?" Alicia asked as she laughed.

Ethan groaned.

Rory's P.O.V

Awesome the hot chicks were here. Now I'm _really_ glad I came!I sat in-between Alicia and Kass, but Kass fell off the couch and sat on the floor.

"Hey Alicia, Do you want to cuddle?" I asked.

"No! I have a boyfriend!" She said.

"So. You can have two!" I said.

"NO Rory!" She yelled.

"Fine." I said.

I got off the couch and sat down next to Kass.

Then suddenly it started to rain and there was thunder. Then it rained harder and the thunder got louder causing the power to go out.

"Noooo we were in a good part in Jacuzzi Time Machine!" Benny yelled in the dark.

I have an idea.

I knew Kass liked Ethan, which I don't get because I'm sooo much better looking than him.

So I disguised my voice to sound like Ethan.

"I'm right here for you Kassandra." I said in Ethan's voice.

"Ethan?" She asked. I must be really good at disguising my voice.

"Yes it's me!" I said.

Then I pressed my lips against hers, she kissed back and she got all into it and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she scooted closer and sat on my lap. This was a great plan!

Then I guess Ethan went to get candles or something, because he came back in the room holding lit candles. I ignored it and kept kissing Kass.

"I found the candles…what!" Ethan said.

"Oh Ethan!" Kass said. But then she realized it was me and she screamed and got off my lap and slapped me.

"EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom and she started washing her mouth.

That was one hot kiss.

Ethan's P.O.V

Kass was kissing Rory! When I came in with candles she realized it was Rory and she ran off to the bathroom and started to wash her mouth. But why did she say Oh Ethan. Did she think she was kissing me? Kass walked back into the living room.

"Did you kiss Rory because you thought it was me?" I asked while my cheeks flushed red.

"Uh, no." She said.

"Then why did you kiss Rory?" I asked.

"Because I thought he was…..Taylor Laughtner." She said. "He disguised his voice very well."

"Oh." I said.

"Well what do you want to do, since there's no power?" Rory asked.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Benny said.

"Ok!" Everyone said except Kass.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You don't know what seven minutes in heaven is." Benny said.

"No." She said.

"Well you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to go in the closet for 7 minutes and you have to kiss." Benny said.

"I don't know, I don't think I'll play." Kass said.

"Um excuse us." Alicia said taking Kass away.

Alicia's P.O.V

I took Kass away and took her into the hall.

"You do know, if you play you might get Ethan and you will have to kiss him." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"Let's play then!" She said going back into the living room.

"Ok guys sit in a circle." Benny said.

We all sat in the circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Remember, follow the rules." Benny said.

"Ok Alicia you're first!" He said.

I spinned it and it landed on…..Rory. Oh Gosh!

"What! I demand a re-spin!" Benny yelled.

"Sorry you have to follow the rules." Rory said.

He dragged me into the closet.

*In the closet*

"You ready Babe." Rory said.

"Ya whatever." I said.

We were about to kiss until someone smashed into the closet. It was Benny.

"Get out of here!" Benny said to Rory.

"What! That's not fair; you said you have to follow the rules." Rory said.

"Well except for me!" Benny said closing the door.

He kissed me for 7 minutes and we got out.

"Ok Rory, now you can spin the bottle." Benny said.

Rory spinned the bottle and he got…Erica.

"Oh god noo! Someone help me!" Erica said.

Then Kass whispered something into her ear.

She nodded and got up.

"Come one Edward!" She squealed.

"I don't know who Edward is, but ok!" Rory said.

Then they went into the closet.

We looked at Kass.

"I told her to just pretend its Edward from Dusk." Kass said.

We nodded.

Then after 7 minutes they came out.

"Ok, it's your turn Ethan." I said.

He spinned the bottle and it kept going. His only choices were Kass and Sarah. It kept on spinning and spinning. I grabbed Benny into the hallway.

"You have to do a spell to make the bottle land on Kass." I said.

"Ok, let me see…." Benny said as he scanned his spell book.

"Oh here we go. Bottle that spins, let it land on the one that loves him." He said as a yellow light hit the bottle and it slowly landed on Kass.

Kass wasn't paying attention and she was fiddling with her hair. When it landed on Kass, Ethan turned bright red. Then Kass finally looked at the bottle after like 2 minutes.

"Is that bottle pointing to me?" She said as she blushed.

Ethan's P.O.V

I got Kass! Now I get to kiss her! Alicia and Benny pushed us into the closet.

"Ok you guys get 7 minutes! Remember you _have_ to kiss." Alicia said shutting the door.

"Hi Ethan." Kass said.

"Hi Kass." I said.

Then there was a banging noise from the door.

"No talking! More smooching!" Benny said.

"Kass, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." I whispered

"Um, ok. If you don't want to kiss me you don't have to too." She whispered.

My hand brushed against hers and I could feel the warmth from her hands. She was leaning against a wall; I came closer and leaned in. She leaned in too. Now our lips were slightly touching, we were gonna continue until the door swung open. Dang it! I was sooo close to kissing her.

"Times up!" Benny said.

"OMG! Kass you finally got your dream boy!" Alicia said giving Kass a hug.

Dream boy?

"Dude! You finally got the girl you wanted!" Benny said to me.

Kass was bright red.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Dang it Alicia! She really had to say that.

"Alicia we didn't kiss." I whispered to her.

"Ohh." She said.

"Kass, you like me?" Ethan asked me.

I panicked and out of nowhere I fainted.

Alicia's P.O.V

Wow. Kass faints a lot!

"Alicia does Kass like me?" Ethan asked.

"Um….ugh…no!" I said. "I mean I don't know, she might."

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan's P.O.V

After a few minutes Kass woke up.

"Wow what happened!" She said.

"You fainted." Alicia said.

"Oh." Kass said as she got up.

"Wait, Kass do you like me or not?" I asked.

"Um…..ugh….no, you're…..like a brother to me." She said as she smiled weakly.

"Oh." I said. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Ugh! I'm just gonna leave! Kass ruined the whole party!" Sarah said harshly.

"Come on Erica." She said.

"Well bye then guys." Erica said.

We all waved and said our goodbyes.

Rory's P.O.V

I had an idea for Alicia to fall in love with me.

"Hey Alicia! Did you know Benny is a real Lady's man!" I said.

"Well it's ok because I trust him. He won't do anything like that anymore." She said.

"Hey Benny! Alicia used to have like 15 boyfriends before you!" Kass said.

"What!' Benny said.

"What the heck Kass!" Alicia said.

"I'm sorry but Benny is the stupidest boyfriend you've ever had! You guys should break-up!" Kass said.

"Were her old boyfriends good looking?" Benny asked.

"Yes! They were sooo smexy!" She said.

"We will discuss this later!" Benny said to Alicia.

"What the heck Kass! I don't go talking about your old boyfriends like Jessie and stuff!" Alicia said.

Ethan's P.O.V

Jessie?

"Shut-up!" Kass said. "I don't like talking about those jerks!"

"Why are they jerks?" I asked.

"Because every single boyfriend and I mean literally every boyfriend Kass had, either cheated on her or used her to get to some other girl." Alicia said. "Except for some guy named Jessie, he actually loved her."

"Ya, until I saw him cheating on me with some girl who looked exactly like Sarah." Kass said.

Oh my gosh! What if she dated the Jessie we know?

"How did this Jessie guy look like?" I asked.

"He was tall, had dark hair, and he was really pale." Kass said.

"I think the Jessie you dated was some guy we used to know and he was a vampire!" I said.

"The Jessie I dated was a vampire!" Kass said. "But he cheated on me so we broke up and we never seen each other ever again."

"So you're a vampire!" I yelled.

"No! He never bit me! Don't worry!" She said.

I was relived.

"Well what should we do now? I'm sooo bored!" Rory said.

"I think my parents have some old board games in the basement." I said.

"Ok then." They all said.

We all walked to the basement. Kass was next to me, I couldn't get over of what she said. I just shrugged it all off.

We all scanned the shelves for a game.

"Too many educational games!" Rory whined.

"Oh! We can play this old Ouija (WEE – Je) board." I suggested.

"Sure!" They all said except Kass.

We walked back into the living room. I set lit candles all around us and put the Ouija board in the middle.

"Ok you guys ready!" I asked.

"Um….I'm just gonna play with Jane and her dolls. So ya!" Kass said going up the stairs.

"You're just scared! Aren't you!" Alicia said.

"Psh! No!" She said. "I'm just excited to see…Dazzle Dan and Debbie Dazzle get married."

Then she walked up the stairs and she was gone.

"Yup, she's scared." Alicia said.

*2 minutes later*

Benny got us these dish towels to put on our heads.

"Do we really need these?" I asked.

"Yes, it gives it the whole effect." Benny said.

All of us were wearing it except Alicia.

"Come on, put it on Alicia." Benny said.

"No. I look stupid!" She said.

Then Benny got it and put it on her head.

"No, Benny stop!" She said. But he already put it on her head.

"Awww you look adorable!" Benny said.

Alicia looked annoyed.

Then I started going over the rules.

"Rule 1: You must play with two or more players. Rule 2: Keep fingers on the corners of the board. Rule 3: Never, _Eve_r play alone!" I said.

"Sounds simple enough." I said.

"Before we do anything, should we get some snacks or something?" Alicia said.

"Ya sure." I said as Benny, Alicia, and I got up to get some snacks. Rory stayed.

Rory's P.O.V

Ok I'm not gonna wait for them. Let's talk to some hot dead chicks! I put my fingers on the corners and started playing. Then the room started shaking and then a dark blue smoke like light came out of the board and went up the stairs. That can't mean anything bad. Then the candles went out.

Then Alicia, Benny, Ethan came back in.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"You didn't play by yourself. Did you?" Alicia asked.

"Was that a problem?" I asked.

"Yes! You're not supposed to. It was one of the rules!" Ethan said.

"At least nothing bad happened." Benny said.

They all nodded.

Until….

Benny's P.O.V

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and we saw Kass with some weird dress and some really big hair and her eyes were glowing and gold looking.

"Rory what did you do!" Ethan yelled.

Then Kass looked at us evilly.

"Hey babe!" Rory said stupidly.

Then Kass punched him knocking him out on the floor. Then she went to the kitchen. We all ran in and she was staring at the cake Ethan's mom made.

"Not the cake! My mom made that for her book club!" Ethan said.

But it was too late she stuffed it all in her mouth.

Then she left and went up to Ethan's room and locked the door.

"Ok were gonna have to take that demon out of her!" Ethan said.

"But how?" Alicia said.

"Think. What would the ghost busters do?" Ethan said.

"We can use my grandma's reef blower and fix it up a little and we can use it to get the demon out." I said.

"Ya! Then we can get the box that we buried in my backyard and put the spirit in there!" Ethan said.

"Ok let's go!" I said.

We all headed outside and started digging it out. Then suddenly demented Kass was throwing all of Ethan's stuff out the window.

"What the heck!" Ethan yelled. "She better not throw my astronomers telescope!"

Then his telescope went flying and broke once it hit the ground.

"Oh come on!" Ethan yelled.

Then we finally reached the box and took it out and opened it, to make sure nothing was in it, but then a black fog came out of it. We all shrugged it off and went to go get my grandma's reef blower.

Unknown P.O.V

I'm finally out of there, after sooo long! Now I will get my revenge!

Alicia's P.O.V

We came back to Ethan's house after we came back from Benny's grandma's house. We got the reef blower and Ethan and Benny were fixing it up.

"Ok, this should give it a stronger suction." Benny said. "Now one more little touch. This spell will charm the reef blower to take out the demons spirit."

"Alicia will you do the honors?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

I got out my spell book and repeated the spell "Demon that is now inside, reveal it now so it can say its goodbyes." I said as a black light flashed and hit the reef blower.

"Here put these on." Ethan said as he handed Benny and me science goggles.

We put them on and headed upstairs.

She was on Ethan's computer updating his Facebook profile picture. It was Ethan in Star war pjs.

"She really had to do that!" Ethan yelled.

"Get the reef blower!" I yelled.

They got it and it wouldn't work!

"Why won't it work!" Benny screamed. Then Kass got up from the chair and punched a hole in the wall and screamed. The scream was so loud and high it hurt our ears. But it sounded like a screechy bird. Then she went up to Benny and flipped him making him fall to the floor. Then she was going after me, but I grabbed her arms, but she….bit me! What the heck. She made my arms bleed. Then Benny got up.

"That girl has got some problems!" Benny said.

Then Rory came in, he must have awaken from his knock out sleep.

"You guys, if you want that to work, I think you have to turn it on, with the on switch." He said.

"Oh!" Benny and Ethan said in a union.

They turned it on and it started to suck the demon out of her. It took two people to hold the reef blower since it was too powerful.

"Is it wrong that I still think she's hot!" Rory yelled.

"Not at all, not at all!" Ethan screamed.

Then 3 minutes later it came out and Kass looked like she was about to fall. Then Benny and Ethan transferred the spirit into the box, and they locked the box.

Kass was holding her head and she looked like she was ready to faint. Until she fell out the open window behind her!

All of us gasped!

"OH MY GOSH! You guys let's check if she's ok!" I yelled as we all ran outside.

Unknown P.O.V

I saw a girl…it was…..Kassandra? I haven't seen her in so long! Now she was falling out the window, I turned myself invisible and flew to her and got her. I gave her a peck on the lips and set her down gently and I left.

While I was flying in the air, I thought, I should get my clan back, and make Kassandra join it!

Kassandra's P.O.V

As I was falling out the window, I knew I was gonna die! Why! I never even got to date Ethan! But then suddenly something was holding my waist and something touched my lips, and I was set down gently on the ground. I touched my lips, wondering what that was. Then Ethan, Alicia, and Benny were running outside.

"Oh My Gosh! You're ok!" They all said.

They ran up to me and gave me a hug. They all released the hug except Rory.

"Um Rory, let go." I said.

"Oh sorry!" He said.

"How did you get down so perfectly?" Ethan asked me.

"I don't know, it felt like something was holding me and then when I got down something touched my lips." I said.

Benny and Ethan looked at each other.

"Well I'm gonna go home. See ya guys tomorrow!" I said leaving.

Ethan's P.O.V

Something was holding her? What? It just hit me! Jessie's back!

"Benny when we opened the box, Jessie got out of the box!" I said. "We forgot that he was in there!"

"Uh-oh!" Benny said.

"Oh god no! Jessie's back!" Alicia said. "I bet there will be a bunch of problems."

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon! **_

_**What will happen! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Next Day*

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night when I fell. When I was walking to school I saw a big banner that said **Fall Dance This Friday! **OMG! There's gonna be a dance! I hope Ethan asks me or I might ask him! If I do, I hope he says yes! Then Ethan, Alicia, and Benny came behind me.

"Oh, hi guys!" I said.

"Hey!" They all said.

"There's a school dance?" Benny said excitedly.

I nodded.

He ran outside and came back with handpicked flowers he just picked from the front yard of the school.

"Alicia, would you go to the school dance with me?" He asked while giving her the flowers.

"Aww how cute! Of course I'll go!" She said as she took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then some janitor guy came up to us.

"You know that's school property right?" Janitor guy said. "You're not supposed to ruin the flowers and take them.

"Oh sorry." Benny said.

Then the janitor poked Benny's stomach with his broom.

"Um, what was that for?" Benny asked.

"How do you like it if I touch your property?" Janitor guy said. "There, now where even."

Then he walked away.

"Ok then…that was weird." Benny said.

Then we saw a group of unfamiliar people.

Oh-no! Is that Jessie?

I saw Jessie and 3 girls, and 3 other guys.

"Oh no! Guys hide me!" I said.

"Why?" Ethan said.

"Because Jessie is here!" I said.

"Uh-oh!" He said.

Then Alicia shoved me in the locker and slammed it.

"Ok you didn't have to put me here!" I said through the locker.

Alicia's P.O.V

Uh-oh Jessie is here!

I hid Kass in her locker and then Jessie came up to us.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Jessie said.

"What do you want Jessie?" I asked harshly.

"I just wanted to ask were Kass was." He said.

"She's not here." I said. "Plus, I don't think she wants to see you!"

"You're hanging out with these nerds!" He exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked meanly. "Plus one of those nerds is my boyfriend." I said as I linked my arm with Benny's.

"Seriously! You're dating him!" Jessie said while laughing.

"Kass can't be dating you!" Jessie said to Ethan.

"She isn't, ok!" Ethan said sadly. I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Well anyway, if you see Kass tell her I say Hey." He said as he walked away.

Then the three girls came up to us.

"Ya he can be pretty messed up!" I pale girl said. "Oh I'm Marianna."

"And this is….." Marianna said as she pointed to another girl with glasses.

"I'm Zarah! She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you guys like vampires too?" I asked.

"Ya. But were not as mean as Jessie." Marianna said.

I nodded.

"Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to some girl with dark short hair.

"Oh that's Keanah." Zarah said. "She's always with her boyfriend Zack!"

I nodded.

"Um…hello?" Kass said through the lockers.

"Oh sorry!" I said opening the locker door. Then she got out.

"OMG! Your Kassand…"Marianna and Zarah said at the same time, but Kass covered their mouths before they finished.

"You can't tell Jessie I'm here." Kass said. "Just please don't tell him!"

They nodded.

Then some tall guy with dark hair and dark clothing walked by with Keanah, and he kept staring at me. Then he smiled at me and Keanah dragged him to go to class.

"Oh if you're wondering, that's Zack." Zarah said.

*Bell Rings*

"Well see you guys later." Marianna said. "Oh, before I leave. Who is that weird blonde kid over there who keeps staring at me?"

We looked and saw Rory!

"Don't worry about him he likes everybody." I said.

She nodded and left with Zarah.

We all headed to class.

Kassandra's P.O.V

We went to class and luckily Jessie wasn't in my classes. Then the bell rang for lunch, and I sat on the steps in the hallway, so Jessie wouldn't see me. At least Ethan, Alicia, and Benny sat with me. Then it was after school and I was packing my stuff to go home, until Sarah came up to me.

"Hi, Kassandra." She said meanly.

"Um….Hi." I said.

"Listen, I know you like Ethan, but I'm just warning you to back off!" She yelled. "Ethan is my nerd and he will never love anyone as ugly and stupid as you!"

Then she walked off.

I can feel some tears running down my cheeks until Alicia came up to me.

"Hey Kass…wow what happened!" She asked

"It's nothing." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Come on just tell me! I know something's up!" She said.

"Ok fine! Someone came up to me and said Ethan will never love anyone as ugly and stupid as me." I said.

"Don't listen to them. They don't know anything!" She said. "How about to cheer you up we go shopping to go buy a dress for the dance!"

"OMG! I never knew there would be a day were you would say that!" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

Then when we left and we went shopping, I found the perfect dress! It was sparkly dark blue on the top and puffy dark blue on the bottom with a dark blue bow on it, and it went above my knees. Then Alicia got a dark purple dress that went up to her knees, and it hugged her body perfectly. Everything was perfect and now all I needed was a date.

*4 days later*

It was the day of the dance and I still never asked Ethan! So I have to ask him now! It was after school and I saw him at his locker by himself. So I walked up to him.

"Ugh, Ethan? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Ya sure." He said.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the…" I said until Sarah popped up out of nowhere and pushed me behind her. What the heck!

"Hi Ethan! I know you've always liked me, so I'm letting you take me to the dance this year!" She said.

"Um…ok." He said.

Then she left and gave me an evil smile.

I was walking away trying not to cry until Ethan grabbed my arm.

"Wait what were you gonna say?" He asked.

"Oh…it's….um….nothing." I said holding back tears.

"Oh, are you gonna go to the dance tonight?" He said.

"No. Not anymore." I said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because the guy I was gonna ask is taken." I said running away.

"Wait Kass!" He said.

I didn't listen and just ran away with tears falling down my cheeks. I just ran all the way to Alicia's house. Then I knocked on her door. She answered it.

"Hi Kass…what happened….again?" She said pulling me in her house. Then we went up to her room and she locked the door and sat next to me on the bed.

"Ok, what happened?" She asked.

"Ok I was gonna ask Ethan to the dance, but then Sarah came and ask him and he said yes!" I said through sniffles and tear filled eyes.

"Oh, Kass I'm really sorry." She said giving me a hug. Then she release the hug and I just stuffed my face into her pillow and cried into it.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She said.

"I know, I don't know why I even try." I said through the pillow.

Alicia's P.O.V

Stupid Ethan! Why didn't he just ask Kass to the dance, I know he likes her.

"I know, I don't know why I even try." Kass said through my pillow. Then she got up and went to my mirror.

"Why do I try? I can't compare to Sarah." She said. "Sarah is really pretty and I'm some ugly….rat that no one will love."

"Don't say that!" I said. "You used to say you were prettier then Sarah."

"Ya, but now that I think of it, I am ugly!" She said as she cried.

"Come on cheer up. We're gonna go to the dance and have a good time." I said.

"I'm not going. I don't wanna go to a dance were the guy I love is there with someone else." She said.

"Come on it will be fun. Just forget about him!" I said.

"I can't! He was sooo hot!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"You spent your money on a really pretty dress. Just go." I said.

"Um….fine." She said as she got up to go change.

*15 minutes later*

Kass came out in her dark blue dress, with black heels. She looked pretty.

"Well don't you look pretty?" I said.

She just shrugged.

I wore my purple dress with…..converse.

"Really…converse?" Kass said.

"Hey! It's my style." I said.

"Well…you look very pretty." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

We looked downstairs to see Benny in a tux with a bow tie. He looked very handsome.

Then my dad looked him up and down.

"You better not get into any trouble!" My dad said.

"I won't sir." Benny said.

"You better take care of my little girl!" He yelled.

"I will sir." Benny said scared.

"Dad! Stop scaring my boyfriend!" I yelled while laughing.

Then I walked down the stairs and gave a kiss to Benny.

"You look sooo…..HOT!" Benny said.

"Thank you!" I said.

Then Kass walked down the stairs.

"Wow. Kass….you look really pretty too." Benny said. "But Alicia looks hotter than you though but ya."

Kass smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shall we!" Benny said.

"We shall." I said as we went outside.

We went outside and I saw a…limo?

"Really? A limo." I said.

"It's our first dance! So I think we deserve this." Benny said. Then he opened the door and I went in and then he went in. Kass just stood there.

"You can come in too." Benny said. She smiled and went in.

We drove off, and half of the time Benny and me were making out.

Kass sat there awkwardly with disgust.

Then we finally got there.

We stepped out and went inside the gym.

Ethan's P.O.V

I knew I should of have asked Kass to the dance! Now I'm with Sarah! Then I saw Benny and Alicia walk in the dance, but right behind them was….Kass! She looked really pretty in her dark blue dress, and her wavy brunette hair spilled over her shoulders. I went up to them with Sarah on my heels.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey!" They said except Kass.

"Hello ugly!" Sarah said.

Kass just rolled her eyes.

"Um….Kass you….look really pretty." I said shyly.

She just nodded and walked to a table.

I sighed.

Then a slow song came on. Benny and Alicia went to go dance and Sarah dragged me on the dance floor to dance.

Kassandra's P.O.V

There was a slow song and Alicia and Benny were dancing and I just sat down and watched. AWW! How cute! Alicia had her head on Benny's chest as they were dancing. At least she's happy. Then I saw…..Ethan and Sarah kissing. I could feel the tears go down my face as I ran out the gym.

Alicia's P.O.V

I saw Kass running out of the gym with tears in her eyes. What could have happened? Then I turned and saw Ethan and Sarah kissing. Oh-no. I told Benny I would be right back. I ran to the hallway and there was no sight of her.

Ethan's P.O.V

As we were dancing, Sarah kept forcing me to kiss her but I didn't want to, until she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with her vampire power and slammed her lips on mine. What the heck!

Kassandra's P.O.V

I ran out of the school and decided to go home, but on my way there I saw someone I never wanted to see. It was Jessie.

"Hello there beautiful." He said.

"What do you want Jessie!" I said.

"I want you and me to get back together." He said.

"No! I'm not coming back to you!" I said. "Plus I like someone else!"

"You mean that nerd!" He said. "He chose Sarah over you."

"How do you know who I like?" I asked.

"I've been watching you ever since." He said. What a stalker!

"Plus, Sarah doesn't even like Ethan." He said. "Sarah and I have been on a plan for a while. I knew you would fall in love with Ethan, so I made Sarah pretend to like Ethan so you would give up on Ethan and come back to me."

"You what!" I said.

"Now you will be mine!" He said.

"No! I don't like you!" I said.

Jessie's P.O.V

I took out my hand and said a few words which would hypnotize Kass. Now she is under my trance.

"So will you join me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." She said hypnotized.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Alicia's P.O.V

I haven't seen or heard from Kass ever since Friday! What could have happened to her! We always hang out on the weekend. Then Benny and Ethan showed up.

"Have you seen Kass? I need to talk to her." Ethan said.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from her over the weekend." I said worriedly.

Then suddenly the school entrance door opened. We saw Jessie and his clan and a….new person? Is that who I think it is? They came up to us, and we saw….Kass? She was wearing leather and dark makeup; she was the complete opposite of what she was!

"Kass. What happened to you?" I asked.

"Just get away from me!" She said meanly and harshly.

"This is not you! Why all of a sudden you went with Jessie?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me? Go away!" She yelled.

Jessie just had a stupid grin on his face.

Ethan's P.O.V

What happened to Kass? She wasn't the same sweet and kind Kass she always was.

"Marianna…..Zarah. You're out of the clan!" Jessie said.

"What the heck!" Marianna yelled.

"Come one, let's go to another school! Zarah said. "It's too messed up here!"

Then Marianna and Zarah left. Ok then.

As Jessie was leaving with his new clan, Kass bumped into me and I got a vision!

*Vision*

I saw Jessie and Kass outside, she was wearing her dress from the dance. This must have been from last Friday! Then I saw Jessie take out his hand, then he said some words that didn't even sound like words,

"So will you join me?" Jessie said.

"Yes, I will." She said hypnotized.

*End of Vision*

Oh my gosh! He hypnotized her!

"Watch it!" Kass yelled as she walked away with the clan.

"You guys! Jessie hypnotized her." I said.

"How do you know?" Benny asked.

"I had a vision." I said.

Alicia and Benny nodded.

"It happened on Friday, but she was crying and she was outside." I said. "Why was she crying?"

"Oh…..ugh…..she was just sad." Alicia said unsurely.

"Ugh…..ya." Benny said.

"Are you guys hiding something or what?" I asked.

They stayed silent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um….well….." Benny said.

"Oh whatever! Kass has a crush on you!" Alicia yelled. "Then she saw you kiss Sarah and she got upset and ran out crying!"

I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"Yes." She said. "But if you want to date her, we have to get her back to normal!"

"I know, but how?" I said.

"Maybe we can…" Alicia was cut off by the bell.

*In class*

We had free time before the end of class and Kass used to sit next to me, but then I saw her sitting next to Jessie and they were kissing and laughing. That got me mad!

"So what are we gonna do about this whole Jessie and Kass thing?" I asked.

"Benny and I can do a spell to remove it." Alicia said.

"Ok. All we have to do is get Kass alone." I said.

Then I saw Jessie hand out papers to his clan. Then we overheard them say…..

"So are you gonna come tonight?" Jessie said.

"Of course!" Kass said as she kissed him.

"Uh…..where do you think they're going?" I asked.

Then that Zack guy came up to Alicia.

"Hey! Your Alicia right?" He said as he smirked at her.

"Ugh, ya." She said.

"We should hang out sometimes." He said.

"Um…I'm her boyfriend!" Benny interrupted them.

Zack rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Then Alicia got up and took Zack to the back of the class and whispered something to him.

Benny looked mad.

Alicia's P.O.V

I had an idea to find out were Jessie and Kass are going. So while Zack was talking to me, I decided to take him to the back of the class and ask him for that invitation thing.

"Hey! I was wondering if I can get one of those invitation things." I said.

"Well I can't really give you one….." Zack started.

"Don't worry my boyfriend doesn't have to know. Then we can hang out." I lied.

"Ok fine! I'll see you there." He said as he handed me the invitation.

Then I walked back to my seat.

"What did you do?" Ethan asked.

"I tricked Zack into giving me one of those invitation things." I said.

"So where are they going?" Benny asked.

"They're going to some house that's located up on a hill?" I said. "Those are some awful directions!"

"Wait, we've been there! When we first met Jessie! That's Jessie house!" Ethan said.

"Then we got to go to Jessie's house and get Kass, and get her back to normal." I said.

"Ok, meet me at my house after school." Ethan said.

Benny and I nodded.

*After school*

Benny's P.O.V

Alicia and I hurried to Ethan's house to plan out everything for tonight! We knocked on the door and his mom answered it.

"Hi Kids!" She said. "No Kassandra?"

"Um….no she's not feeling like herself today." I said.

She nodded and let us in.

We rushed up the stairs and went to Ethan's room.

"Ok here's the plan!" Ethan said.

"We go to Jessie's house and you guys turn invisible with your magic and stuff and then you guys grab Kass and lock her into a room and do the spell. Then turn her invisible and get her out." he said.

"What time does the party start?" I asked.

Alicia got out the paper.

"It starts at 8." She said. "It's only 5:30 now, so we have a while."

Ethan and I nodded.

Then there was a silence.

"So….Kass really likes me!" Ethan broke the silence.

"Yes she does, she always talked about you whenever we got home." Alicia said.

Ethan smiled and blushed and looked down at his feet.

*4 hours later*

We got to Jessie's place and it was packed with vampire peeps!

Then we hid behind a bush, and then Alicia and I did the spell to turn invisible. Ethan stayed behind or else he would have been vampire food!

Jessie's P.O.V

Everything was going as planned! Kass was under my trance and now time for her to be one of us!

"Kass, it's almost time for the initiation." I said.

"Ok!" She said evilly.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked up to the rest of the clan.

She nodded.

Alicia's P.O.V

We turned invisible and went inside; there was sooo many vampires here! Then we finally saw Kass. We walked up to her and Benny grabbed her arm and I grabbed her other arm and she struggled around not knowing what was happening. Then we locked her into a room. Then we turned back to normal.

"What the heck! Get me out of here!" She screamed.

Then Benny and I did the spell, it needed two people, then we said…..

"She is Goth and fake now make her normal for sake." We said.

Then a flash of pink light hit Kass and she was wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing her skinny jeans with a floral flowy shirt, and flats. Also she had her natural makeup on.

"What the heck! What am I doing here?" She said.

"Jessie hypnotized you and you went all Goth and you forgot about us." I said.

"Eww! I was Goth!" She squealed.

We nodded.

Then I turned all of us invisible and we headed out the door.

"Thank you guys sooo much, for changing me back!" She said giving Benny and I a hug.

Then she spotted Ethan.

Ethan's P.O.V

I saw them come out and Kass was back to normal! She gave them a hug and then she spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"I came to help you." I said.

"Why all of a sudden you care about me!" She said madly. "Shouldn't you be with your vampire girlfriend, Sarah! Why don't you guys go make out and live happily ever after together just like Dusk…." She trailed off until…..

I cut her off with a kiss. She closed her eyes and moved her arms to my neck. Then I heard two people shouting, oohing, and clapping. It was Alicia and Benny. Then we pulled away.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut-up." She said.

"You….like me?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Ever since you came to Whitechapel I fell in love with you." I said. Her face lit up.

"Really! Ever since I saw you I loved you and cared about you." She said.

"Really!" I said.

She nodded.

"Um…..Kassandra will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

She jumped on me and gave me a hug.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" She squealed.

She released the hug.

"I guess we will go home." Benny said.

We started to walk home and Kass brushed her hand against mine interlocking them together.

_**OMG! They're finally together! Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kassandra's P.O.V

OMG! Ethan said he loves me! Now where a couple! Yes finally! Now I was getting ready to go to school and see my….boyfriend! As I was walking out the door, I just thought of something…..what's Sarah gonna say about this? Uh-oh! I'm just not gonna think about it. I walked outside my door to see Alicia, Benny, and Ethan!

"Hello." I said.

"Hi!" Benny and Alicia said at the same time.

Then Ethan came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go to school?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks burn.

I nodded.

Then he laced our fingers together and we walked to school. On the way there we talked and laughed as usual. Then we arrived.

Ethan's P.O.V

We all were gonna pick up Kass to walk to school together. When we got there I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed, aww she was sooo cute. Then I grabbed her hand and we laced our fingers together as we walked to school. When we got there I stopped her in her tracks.

"You're not gonna be embarrassed to date a nerd are you?" I asked.

"Of course not!" She said. "Why would I? I would never be embarrassed around my boyfriend."

I smiled and she gave me a kiss on the lips.

She grabbed my hand and wrapped it around her shoulders while still holding my hand, and she put her arm around my waist and we walked down the hall. Everyone looked at us in shock.

"You're going out with him!" Some jock guy said.

"Ya." She said dreamily and kissing my cheek.

I could feel my cheeks burn.

Then we got to our lockers. She got her books and I got mine and we went to first period. We sat down next to each other and Alicia and Benny sat in front of us. We finished our class work early so for the rest of the time we had free time as the teacher fell asleep. What a lazy teacher.

Alicia's P.O.V

We had free time for the rest of the period so Benny and I just talked until Zack came up to me. Uh-oh.

"You never came." He said. "What happened?"

"Oh, um… I couldn't make it." I said then I heard Kass and Ethan talking

"I love your brown eyes Ethan and your smile is sooo perfect!" Kass said.

Ethan was giggling.

"Can you guys shut-up!" I yelled.

"Egh! Sorry!" Kass said.

"Anyway I couldn't make it." I said. "Wait, don't you have a girlfriend anyway."

"Oh Keanah. Don't worry about her." He said.

"Well anyway, maybe next time you can ditch this nerd and your loser friends and we can hang out." He said as he smiled.

"Hey! We are not nerds! Maybe Kass is but not me!" Benny yelled.

"Excuse me! I am not a nerd!" Kass screamed.

"Ya you are!" Some random girl screamed.

"See you are one." Benny said.

"Why you little…." Kass said as she was attacking Benny. Then Ethan had to grab her and pull her away.

"You guys! Both of you guys are like brother and sister. Don't fight." Ethan said.

"Well then…I hate my brother!" She screamed as she went back to attacking Benny.

Ethan grabbed her again.

"Calm down…" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok I'm better." She said.

Benny rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later." Zack said. Then he walked away.

Then I saw Jessie. Uh-oh!

Kassandra's P.O.V

I saw Jessie! Uh-oh! The he came up to us.

"What happen to you last night?" He asked madly.

"Oh uh….." I said but Ethan cut me off. He got up from his seat and went up to Jessie.

"We turned her back to normal and she isn't under your trance anymore." He said.

"You what!" Jessie yelled.

"That's right, we changed her back. Also you can't force her to love you because she's in love with someone else." Ethan said.

"And who is this other person?" Jessie asked madly.

"Me." Ethan said as he pointed to himself.

Jessie got mad and flashed his fangs at Ethan and went closer to him. Ethan looked like a scared puppy dog and hid behind me.

"You might think you won now! But you just wait and see later on. I'll be back!" Jessie said as he stormed out of the class room.

Then I turned around to see Ethan still hiding behind me.

"You know he's gone." I said.

"Oh." He said getting up while going back to his seat.

*At Lunch*

I got to the cafeteria and it was packed! Ethan, Alicia, and Benny were already sitting down. Ugh! Now I have to wait in a huge line for my food. I finally got my food and went to the table were Ethan, Alicia, and Benny were. But I saw Sarah sitting next to Ethan. That made me tensed.

"Ugh…can you scoot over a little, Sarah?" I asked.

"No, sorry no room….well there is, but you're too fat to fit anywhere." Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Alicia said madly. "What are you doing?"

"What? Maybe if she lost some weight she would fit, but she can't." She said.

"Sarah stop..." Ethan said.

"Uh….. It's ok; I'll just sit somewhere else." I said as I walked away and tears falling down my face. I thought about it and threw away my food and sat on a table in the back were nobody sits. I sat by myself hiding my face in my arms.

Alicia's P.O.V

"What the heck Sarah!" I yelled.

"What? It's the truth!" She said.

"She's not even fat!" Ethan said.

"I'm leaving this table." I said as I got up to go sit with Kass.

"Me too!" Benny said. "She may be annoying but she is like a sister to me."

Then Sarah scooted closer to Ethan and sat on his lap.

"What the heck! Get off of me!" Ethan screamed.

"Whatever. More alone time for me and Ethan." She said.

We started walking to Kass until we heard Ethan yell…..

"Wait can you guys help me! She won't come off!" Ethan yelled struggling to get her off.

Then we went up to Kass and sat with her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Ugh….ya….sure." She said through sniffles.

"Don't listen to her." I said.

Kass just nodded.

Benny was just sitting there stuffing food in his mouth.

"You're such a pig!" Kass said.

"But I'm a guy, that's what we do." Benny said with food in his mouth. "Plus Ethan does the same."

"Ya, but on him it's cute." She said threw sniffles.

Ethan's P.O.V

I finally got Sarah to get off of me. I pushed her off causing her to fall on the ground. Woops.

"What the heck Ethan!" She screamed.

Then I walked to the table were Kass was at. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Then she saw that it was me and she hugged me back and hid her face in my chest. Then she looked up at me and kissed me softly and rested her head on my chest.

Sarah's P.O.V

Ugh! There dating! Jessie needs Kassandra to be with him! I have to stick with Jessie's plan to get Kassandra to fall in love with him.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon! **_


	17. Chapter 17

Rory's P.O.V

*2 days later*

Really! Kass and Ethan are dating! Not fare! Anyway, I got detention from coming to class late for like 5 days in a row, so I was stuck in detention for an hour. Then the teacher Mr. Goldsworthy (made up) left me alone for the rest of the time, so all I did was fiddle around with my pencils and stuff. Also I just stared at the teachers Venus fly trap plant. Then after 4 minutes I heard something say "feed me Rory." What the heck! It kept saying it over and over. Then I looked at the Venus fly plant and it was….talking?

"Feed me Rory!" The plant said.

"What?" I asked.

"Feed me!" It said.

"With what? You're a plant." I said. "I can give you some water if you want."

"No! I need blood!" It yelled.

"Wow! Are you like some vampire plant thing?" I said excitedly.

"No, I just eat blood." It said simply.

"Oh. Well, where do I get the blood?" I asked.

"Just give me some of yours!" It yelled. "Just prick your finger and give it to me!"

"What the heck….nooo!" I said.

"Just do it!" It yelled!

"Ugh…." I said.

"Come on….." It said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said.

I got a pair of scissors and pricked my index finger with it, causing small drops of blood to flow down my finger.

"Sooo….do I like put it in a bowl or…." I was cut off by the plant.

"Just come here!" It yelled.

"Uhh…..ok." I said as I walked up to it.

I put my finger above the plant and it moved upward and it started to suck my finger. What the heck! EWWWW! Gross!

Alicia's P.O.V

I walked up to my locker to see Kass putting photos of Ethan in her locker. Oh, wow!

"Really Kass?" I said.

"What?" She said.

"You're putting photos of Ethan in your locker?" I said.

"Ya! He is my boyfriend!" She said. "Don't you do the same with Benny?

"Uh…..maybe." I said.

Then Benny and Ethan came from behind Kass. Since Kass didn't notice she opened my locker and a bunch of pictures of Benny were there!

"See, you do put pictures of Benny in your locker!" Kass said.

"Wow! That's a lot of pictures of me!" Benny said.

Oh gosh! This is awkward.

"Whatever! I have a bunch of pictures of you in my locker anyway!" He said with a giant smile. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Then Kass turned around and saw Ethan and gave him a big hug.

"Hello." Kass said while hugging him.

"Hello there." He said hugging her back. Then they released the hug and they gave each other a tenderly kiss on the lips.

That's pretty gross.

"Please don't do that in front of us." Benny said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Make out in front of us." I said. "It's gross!"

"How is it gross?" She asked.

"Because it's you and Ethan." I said.

Kass and Ethan rolled their eyes.

"But you guys used to do it in front of us, and Kass and I weren't even dating!" Ethan said.

"So." I said.

They rolled their eyes again.

It was sooo funny to annoy them!

*Bell Rings*

"We better go to class." Ethan said.

We all nodded.

When we got there, there were a bunch of kids waiting to get inside and the door was locked, and there were plant vines coming out of the bottom. What the heck! Then our teacher Mr. Goldsworthy came to us.

"Kids! My room seems to be having a problem. So we can't use the classroom for a while." The teacher said. "But I will give you work, but you must work on it outside or in the student lounge."

Then he handed us or work and we headed outside.

Benny's P.O.V

We went outside and sat on the steps and started our work.

"Why do you think there were a bunch of plant vines coming out of the classroom?" Ethan asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, maybe it has to do with Mr. Goldsworthy's new plant he got." Kass said as she was working on her work and leaning on Ethan's arm.

"What plant?" Alicia said.

"His Venus fly trap. I got to class early the other day and he showed it to me and it sits on his desk." Kass said.

"Well the only way we will find out, is if we can manage to get in his room." Ethan said.

Kass nodded and continued her work, then she stopped again.

"You know, I just noticed that Rory isn't here." Kass said.

"Oh ya." Alicia said.

Rory's P.O.V

OMG! Every drop of blood I give to this plant it gets bigger! It wouldn't let go of my finger so it kept drinking my blood! Luckily since I was a vampire, nothing would happen to me if I lost a bunch of blood. Then it finally let go of my finger and it started growing more and more making it hit the ceiling! Then plant vines started growing and spreading through the floor, it covered the door. I tried to escape but the vines made the door get stuck! Then a vine wrapped around my waist and the plant picked me up in the air and suddenly….it swallowed me up whole. Then I felt weird and my voice got deeper. Now…. I was in control of the plant!

Kassandra's P.O.V

The bell rang and now it was time for lunch, but instead we were gonna find out what was up with Mr. Goldsworthy's room. I put my stuff away and met up with Ethan, Alicia, and Benny. We went to his room and we saw the plant vines.

"How are we supposed to get in?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We might have to cut or way through." Ethan said.

"Or we can just use a spell." Benny said.

"You can't always zap stuff to fix our problems." I said.

"Zap? This isn't Star Wars, its magic, a completely different geek universe." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter!" I shrieked.

"Well I can find a spell!" He said.

"Why don't we just discuss this at my house after school?" Ethan said.

We all nodded.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan's P.O.V

The bell rang and it was after school, now we were all gonna go to my house. Alicia and Benny already left school, since Alicia had to stop by her house. Then I saw Kass at her locker and she went to put her books away. I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"I was wondering…..if you wanted to walk to my house with me. I mean…you don't have too…" I trailed off, but she cut me off.

"Ethan, you're my boyfriend…..of course I will walk with you. Plus, you didn't have to ask." She said kissing my cheek.

I smiled. She closed her locker and we headed outside. Then we walked to my house.

"I wonder what could have happened to Mr. Goldsworthy's plant." I said. "A plant couldn't have grown that big in a couple of days, it's too weird."

"Well, we do live in Whitechapel, everything's weird here." She said giggling. I laughed with her, and then she snorted. Then she covered her nose and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Just pretend you never herd that." She said. I smiled.

"It's fine. I do the same anyway. Except on…..you…it's cute." I said laughing and grabbing her hand and giving her hand a light squeeze. She smiled and we continued walking home. Then we arrived. We went up to my room and waited for Alicia and Benny. A couple minutes later they came.

"Hey guys!" Benny said.

"Hi." Kass and I said together.

"Ok, so how are we gonna get into Mr. Goldsworthy's room?" Alicia asked.

"I think we're gonna have to cut our way through." I said.

"Well we will have to go today, so this problem goes away faster." She said.

We nodded.

"But I'm gonna search some stuff about Venus fly traps on the web first." I said. Wow! I sounded very nerd like.

I searched some stuff, but nothing about over growing popped up.

"Well I can't find anything. So I guess we will have to go see for ourselves." I said.

Then we left and headed to school.

It was dark inside and a bunch of vines spreaded through the hall ways now! Then we went to our teacher's room.

"So how are we supposed to get in? There's nothing to cut through with." Kass said.

Then Benny popped up behind her with an ax. She turned around and screamed, he must have scared her.

"With this!" He said while holding the ax.

"OMG! You scared me!" She said hitting his arm.

"Sorry!" He said annoyed.

"Where the heck did you even get that?" Alicia asked.

"I took it from the janitor's closet." He said. Then he started chopping the vines from the door.

"I think I'm gonna need some back up!" Benny said.

"I'll get some plant killer acid." I said running to the janitor's closet.

Alicia's P.O.V

Ethan went to get some plant killer acid and Benny was still cutting the vines. He was almost through cutting them, until one of the vines moved! What the heck! It grabbed Benny's wrist shaking him, making the ax fall out of his hands! Luckily Ethan came with two bottles of acid and started to sprits it all over. Then the vines turned black and it turned into little pieces and fell on the floor giving us an entrance to get in the room. When we got in we saw…a huge giant plant that hit the top of the room! It was a Venus fly trap, and in the middle of its stem it glowed a bright light.

"What the heck! Why is it glowing?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Benny said.

Then out of nowhere Benny's curiosity made him go up to the plant and he pocked the area where it glowed. Really Benny? Then the glowing went away and reveled Rory sitting up, with complete black eyes, and weird markings on his face, and he was covered up with tightly wrapped vines.

"OMG! Is….that…Rory?" Kass asked.

Ethan nodded.

"You will not destroy me! As I search for the bodies of humans for their blood, so I can grow stronger!" Rory said with a deep voice.

"Uh…..ok then." Alicia said.

Then suddenly vines started moving around and were coming towards us! Luckily we had the ax, and the two bottles of acid to keep us protected.

"You know what all of this reminds me of!" Kass yelled while dodging the moving vines.

"What!" We all yelled.

"That musical…"Little Shop of Horrors (Real musical)."." She yelled.

Please tell me she won't sing.

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors._

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors. _

_Call a cop. Little shoppa horrors. _

_No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

While she was singing a vine wrapped around her waist pulling her away. She didn't notice because she kept singing, but once it lifted her up from the ground she noticed and screamed as loudly as ever!

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Ethan yelled spraying the acid on the plant, but a vine swapped it out of his hands.

Then the plant ate her whole in one gulp.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ethan yelled.

Then we saw Kass tightly wrapped around the vines next to Rory. Now she had complete black eyes and markings on her skin. Now Rory was in control of one side of the plant vine and Kass on the other. On Kass is side she grabbed Benny and banged him on the floor up and down a bunch of times. Then she let go.

"Really! You had to do that to me!" Benny yelled.

"How are we gonna destroy it?" I yelled.

Ethan's P.O.V

The plant keeps swapping the acid and the ax out of our hands! Then I thought. I saw ripped and torn exposed electrical wires everywhere, it must have destroyed the power by doing that. The only way to destroy this plant is to…..electrocute it! I grabbed a piece of exposed electrical wire and ran to the plant and touched it, zapping it, causing it to explode! A bunch of plant soil and plant guts fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked.

"I…electrocuted it." I said.

Then I saw Kass and Rory unconscious on the floor. Slowly Rory woke up, but Kass hasn't! I slid on my knees to Kass. I shook her trying to make her wake up. She wouldn't!

"She won't wake up!" I said panicking!

"Here let me try." Alicia said. She walked to Kass and slapped her on the face. She wouldn't wake up, so Alicia kept slapping her over and over. Then Kass stirred, and fluttered her eyes open. Then she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked holding her head. "I feel like my face got hit by a train or something!" Then Kass turned around and saw all the plant guts!

"Wow we destroyed it?" She said unsure. "Wow! I don't remember killing it or anything."

"You got eaten by it and you were taking control of it with Rory." Benny said.

Kass is eyes widened. "What the heck!" She said.

"Anyway…..I've missed you Ethan!" She said giving me a hug on the floor. "Even though I was gone for a couple of minutes!"

Then she released the hug and got up.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" I asked.

She smiled. "Just you and m….." She was cut off by Benny.

"Let's go get the meat lovers pizza!" Benny yelled as we ran out the door. Alicia and Kass were still there.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I sighed.

"You ok?" Alicia asked.

"Ya…" I said.

"Oh, you wanted to be alone with Ethan didn't you?" She said.

I nodded.

"Well….I'm hungry…so….maybe another time." She said walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

We all walked to some somewhat nice fancy looking pizza joint. We sat down and talked, laughed, and ordered our food. Once they set the food on the table, I excused myself to the restroom. Once I got back there was nothing left!

"What happened to the food?" I asked.

"We ate it." Benny said.

"You didn't save any for my?" I asked sitting back down next to Ethan.

"Well…you took too long." He said.

"I was gone for like 2 minutes!" I said.

"That's too long." Benny said while sipping his soda.

I groaned.

Then a waiter brought chicken wings and bread sticks to the table. When I was about to take some, Benny and Alicia stalked a whole pile onto their plates! Those pigs. Then they took a bread stick and Benny was on one side and Alicia on the other, they ate it until their lips met. Then my stomach growled.

"Um, Kass can you stop making noises, that is very rude to us and the costumers." Benny said.

I rolled my eyes and looked madly at Benny. Then after a while they finished eating.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Goodnight you guys. Come one Benny." Alicia said getting up.

"Well ok then, bye you guys." Benny said leaving with Alicia.

Then Alicia turned around and mouthed "have fun", then she walked away.

I smiled.

"They ate all my food and they made me pay for it." Ethan said. "Rude!"

Then some guys that worked their started to set lit candles for the late night décor, and dimmed the lights.

"Well I guess it' just you and me." Ethan said smiling.

"Ya." I said dreamily.

"Since we didn't eat, I'll order us something." He said.

"You don't have too." I said.

"No, I insist." He said.

Awww. How sweet.

He ordered some food, and we talked and laughed as usual. Then the waiter brought a plate of spaghetti to share. Then we shared it and we were there for a while and now no one was inside except for us. Then while we were eating, a string of spaghetti was at the end of each other's lips. We slurped it until our lips met, then we kissed each other leisurely. Awww! Just like the Lady and the Tramp. Then we finished and we left. We walked out, and then I stopped him in his tracks…

"I love you." I said as I went on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

"I love you too." He said as he smiled. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his waist and I rested my head on his shoulder and he walked me home, making the ending to a perfect night.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**This chapter was inspired by the show Victorious**_

Ethan's P.O.V

It was the next day after the whole plant incident; at least we can go to class now. I arrived at school and the bell rang and I headed to class but no one was there. I wondered the halls to find no one there either! What the heck! Then I passed the gym to see everyone in there. I walked in slowly and sat on a bench.

"Ok kids! Today were gonna have our annual doge ball game and its boys against girls!" Coach announced. "So everyone go get changed."

As I was walking to the boys changing room, Benny met up with me, and then we heard coach say one more thing.

"Oh, and Kassandra, wear sport clothing, no fashionable outfits you wear!" Coach said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Kass said walking away.

Then the guys said, "Come on coach! Just let her wear whatever she wants!"

Then they winked at Kass and she just continued walking away.

"Um…I'm her boyfriend." I said.

"Ya, well we don't care! She probably will dump you in two days!" Some jock guy said as he pushed me.

Alicia's P.O.V

We got changed and we walked out. All of us were wearing the White Chapel t-shirt and basketball shorts, except Kass was wearing the White Chapel t-shirt and these short black dance shorts. Oh my gosh.

"Really Kass? You're wearing those shorts?" I asked.

"Well, my legs won't stay like this forever. So I gotta use them!" She said while pointing to her legs.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, shake each other's hand for good luck." Coach said.

I shook the guys' hands then I shook Ethan's hand.

"Wow! I never knew you would hold my hand without being disgusted." He said happily.

I nodded then let go….and put a bunch of hand sanitizer I had in my pocket.

"Never mind. You're still good old Alicia." He said rolling his eyes.

Then Kass had to shake Ethan's hand. She grabbed his hand, and then out of nowhere she pulled him towards her and she kissed him for like 2 minutes. Oh my gosh! Then the coach came and separated them.

"Ok, now we know. Don't let you two shake hands anymore!" He said. "Kassandra go to your team!"

She pouted and walked away. Then coach grabbed Ethan by the ear and pulled him to his team.

"Prepared to be beaten!" Benny said.

"Ok." I said and walked away.

"Ok, I'm kidding." He said, then he tried to kiss me but I refused.

"After the game, then we can kiss." I said walking away.

Now we were ready to battle. The whistle blew and we ran and grabbed the balls and threw them to the guys. I got four guys out already and Kass only got two. Then the guys threw the balls and got four girls out, luckily Kass and I were still in. Then Ethan tried to throw the ball and it hit the rim of a basketball basket and bounced off and it hit him on the head, causing him to fall and moan in pain. Everyone started to laugh at him; even Benny and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing at him!" Kass screamed. Then she ran to him and put his head in her lap.

"Hey! Get back on your team." Coach said.

"I am trying to help someone!" She screamed.

Then Benny threw a ball at her head.

"Hey! What was that for!" She screamed.

"Ok you're out!" Coach screamed.

"Wait what? That's not fare!" She squealed.

"Ok fine….. You and Ethan are out!" He said.

Kass groaned and walked away with Ethan.

Later on, I got some guys out and the guys got some girls out. Now it was only me left on my team and now it was only Benny and some guy named Toby left on their team. They started throwing balls in my direction but I dodged them perfectly and caught one of them, causing Benny to be out. Now it was just me and Toby. I threw a ball in his direction and he ducked. He grabbed another one and threw it at me, it was coming towards me but I jumped causing me to do a flip in the air. Then when I got down I caught it! He was out! He gave me a smirk and headed in my direction.

"Nice game." Toby said shaking my hand.

"You too." I said.

"Hey, I heard you are a really good singer and actress. We were looking for girls who can play the part of Juliette in our new school play." He said. "And you would be perfect."

"I don't know. I'm not into that stuff. It's kind of lame." I said.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be great. It's a modern twist of Romeo and Juliette." He said. "Come on. I know you will do great. Plus I'm gonna play Romeo"

"Um….fine. I'll give it a shot!" I said. "But don't think anything is gonna happen between us after the play."

"Don't worry, we'll just stay friends" He said. I bet he was lying. "Great! Meet me in the auditorium at 2:30." He said.

"Ok. Meet ya there." I said walking away.

I better go tell Kass first. Or else if I tell Benny that it's Romeo and Juliette and that Romeo is played by some other guy, Benny will go nuts! So I walked up to Kass who was flirting it up with Ethan and I told Ethan if we can talk alone, and he nodded and walked away.

"Ok. That Toby guy asked me to play Juliette in the school musical and he's gonna play Romeo, but we can't tell Benny! Or else he will go nuts!" I said.

"Ok no worry's. My lips are sealed." She said. At least I can trust her.

*Next Day*

When I walked into school, Benny ran up to me and yelled…

"You're gonna be in a play and some other guy is gonna play Romeo!"

"Who told you?" I asked.

"I overheard Kass talking to Ethan!" He yelled.

What the heck! I told her not to tell anyone. Then I saw Kass happily walking with laced swaying hands with Ethan coming down the hall. Then I stopped her.

"I told you not to tell anyone about me being in a play." I screamed.

"You said to not tell _Benny,_ which I didn't. I told Ethan." She said sweetly and happily.

"Why would you tell Ethan anyway? He would have blabbed it to Benny anyway." I yelled.

"I tell Ethan everything!" She said kissing his cheek. "Plus you can trust him. I told him not to tell Benny."

"But he overheard you guys talking!" I said madly.

She gasped. "Benny! It is very rude to ease drop on people." She squeaked.

"So. It's not like you say anything important or interesting." Benny said.

She gasped again. "Well then!" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to get mad." I said.

"But I'm your boyfriend, you should tell me anything." He said.

"I'm sorry; it's just sometimes you can get a bit crazy when it comes between me and other guys." I said.

"I know, but I'm still proud of you for getting the part." He said giving me a hug.

"Oh, well ok then!" I said. Then Kass budded in.

"Since were all sharing good news here, I have something to say." She said.

"What is it?" Benny and I said not really caring.

"My art teacher said that I would be great in makeup design class, so she is transferring me to that class but I need pictures of my makeup work." She said. "So I need one of you guys to practice on." She said bouncing up and down. No one really cared except for Ethan who gave Kass a hug and a high-five.

"So Alicia, will you like to be my model that I'm gonna put makeup on." She said. "It's gonna be a zombie theme."

"Heck No!" I said. "Why would I."

"Oh come one. Please! Please…." She trailed off. Now she was on her knees.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said.

"Thank you! You're gonna look great."

*After School at Kass is house*

Kassandra's P.O.V

I was finishing up with Alicia. I was almost done….there I'm finished! Alicia looked…freaky and disgusting! But in a good horror makeup way. I picked up the mirror and showed her how she looked.

"Wow! I look disgusting." She said as she pocked her made up face.

"I know right!" I said. "Now let's take some photos."

She got up from her chair and started doing random scary poses. I grabbed my camera.

"Ok that's good." I said. "Let's take it off now."

She nodded.

As I grabbed the mask makeup remover, I dapped some with a cotton ball and dapped it around the mask. Then I got some spatula looking thing and started to remove it….or try to remove it! It wouldn't come off! I tugged harder on the spatula but it wouldn't budge to come off her face! Oh-no! I excused myself from her. I dialed my phone to call Ethan.

*Phone Convo*

"Hey! What's up?" Ethan said.

"You know how you said you can pick up some special glue for my makeup project." I said.

"Ya. Why?" He asked.

"What kind of glue did you get me? I asked.

"Gorilla Glue. You can't do a school project without Gorilla glue! It's so good that it never comes off of anything!" He said excitedly.

"Ethan! I asked you to get me glue for a _makeup_ project. You know makeup? It goes on your face! Now I used your glue and now it's stuck on Alicia's face!" I yelled. I hated yelling at him, but right now….I had too!

"Oh…." He said quietly.

"Just come over to my house so we can fix this." I said.

"Ok I'll be right over." He said. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry up!" I said as I hung up.

*End of Phone Convo*

I walked over to Alicia slowly.

"Um….Alicia" I said sacredly.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Um….it might take a while to get the mask off." I said.

"How long?" She asked.

"Maybe a couple hours, maybe days, months…years…" I said.

"WHAT!" She screamed! It looked like she was ready to kill me.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Kassandra's P.O.V

OMG! Alicia was gonna kill me! I could see it in her eyes that hid behind the makeup. Her grayish- green eyes flared at me with anger. She was coming closer and closer until I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs to go answer it. I opened the door to see Ethan and Benny.

"Hey! Benny tagged along and…" Ethan trailed off but I cut him off.

"Never mind that! Help Me! Alicia is gonna kill me!" I screamed.

"She can't be that mad." Benny said.

Then Alicia started to walk down stairs with her freaky makeup. The makeup probably made the guys scream since they both shrieked like little girls. Even I screamed. Then she walked over to me and threw her hands on my neck! Now she was chocking me! Ahhh!

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! Alicia was chocking Kass! I tried to pull Alicia away but she smacked me away. Then she finally let go. Then Kass ran and hid behind me.

"Really Kass! It's stuck on my face the day before my show!" Alicia screamed with a lot of anger.

"Well, I might have gotten the wrong glue." Kass said.

"Well she wasn't the one who got the wrong glue. I said. "It was me."

Then Alicia ran up to me and was about to hit me. Then Kass ran in front of me.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't mean too!" Kass said.

"Just relax. You look really cool anyway." Benny said kissing Alicia's zombie cheek.

"How the heck are we gonna fix this!" She yelled.

"Well, there is a gorilla glue remover." I said.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get that stuff! Let's go get some now!" She said.

"I'll check were we can buy it." Kass said as she took out her phone and searched. After a couple of minutes Kass spoke.

"Um…you guys. We can only get it at the gorilla glue factory store….Which is in Vancouver." She said.

Oh my gosh! We only live in a small town in Toronto! At least it's the same country.

"What!" Alicia shrieked.

"Ok! Ethan and Kassandra are going to Vancouver and getting me that glue! Benny is staying with me to keep me company tomorrow." Alicia said.

"How are we gonna get there? I'm not eligible to drive yet." Kass said.

"Didn't your sister teach you how to drive so you already can be ready for your driver's test?" Alicia said.

"Well ya but…" Kass trailed off.

Wow…my girl can drive.

"Wait…. what if the cops catch us." I said.

"Then watch out!" Alicia screamed.

I guess tomorrow Kass and I are gonna drive illegally.

Alicia's P.O.V

*Next Day*

Kass and Ethan were gonna have to ditch school today so they can make it back to school on time with the glue remover. I didn't have regular classes anyway since I have to do final rehearsals today. So we were outside in the parking lot.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Kass asked.

"Whatever it takes to get the glue remover!" I said.

She groaned. She hopped into the car and Ethan was in the passenger seat.

"Ok! See ya guys later! So hurry up!" I screamed.

Kassandra's P.O.V

OMG! What if I get caught by the police! I don't have a license!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ethan asked.

"Ya. Whatever it takes to get Alicia to not kill me sooo I'm fine." I said shaky a little.

I was still a little worried so I couldn't really focus! Until…

"Watch out for that truck!" Ethan yelled.

I screamed and made a very sudden turn.

"That was close….wait…watch out for that old lady!" He screamed.

I made another sudden turn! Once we got to the freeway were there were no old ladies to run over, we were fine.

Alicia's P.O.V

Benny and I were sitting on the stage talking, laughing and kissing in the auditorium until Toby popped up.

"Hey Alicia! Do you want to practice our kiss scene?" He asked.

I glanced over at Benny who was squinting at him madly.

"Um, sure." I said as I walked up to go practice. Then Benny pulled me back.

"Wait! You're gonna kiss him? Like….now kiss him?" He asked.

"Well, I do have to practice." I said.

"But…but…..ugh fine!" He said.

"It's not like I like Toby. I love you remember." I said as I kissed him for a while.

After we pulled away his eyes got really big and he had a big goofy smile on his face.

"I know." He said as he blushed.

Then I walked away.

Benny's P.O.V

Dang it! I have to get rid of that Toby guy! I need a plan to get Toby out of the play for the kiss scene, so I can kiss Alicia!

Ethan's P.O.V

*3 hours later*

After we got to the freeway Kass was driving pretty well! Then she turned up the radio and that song Apple Bottom Jeans was on. Then out of nowhere both of us started to sing

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans…_ She sang.

_Jeans…,_ I mimicked her.

_Boot with the fur….._

_Fur….._

_The whole club was looking at her…,_ I sang as I pointed to Kass.

_She hit the floor…, _we both sang.

_Next thing you know…_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

We sang all the way there. Then a couple of minutes we reached Vancouver.

"Ooooh were here!" Kass squealed.

"We should get to the factory store soon." I said.

She nodded and continued singing.

*15 minutes later*

"There's the store!" I pointed out.

She parked and we ran into the store. We grabbed the glue remover and payed for it and headed back into the car.

"Well we have some time to spare. So what now…." I asked.

Alicia's P.O.V

We were rehearsing for that one scene for hours! Every time we were about to kiss, Benny would make a loud noise. Toby and I haven't even kissed yet because of the noise. We tried again and right when our lips were gonna meet we heard Benny screaming.

"Oh I thought…there…was a um…a spider." He said.

Benny's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! I have to get rid of toby! Then I saw Rory!

"Hey Rory!" I yelled.

"Ya!" He said as he rushed over with his vampire speed.

"I need you to get rid of Toby in the middle of the play. Get rid of him when there about to kiss." I said.

"Under one condition." Rory said.

I groaned. "What?" I asked.

"I have to get a kiss from Alicia!" He said as his eyes widened.

"No!" I said.

"Fine! No deal. Let Alicia make out with Toby on stage!" He said.

"Uhh….umm…Ugh! Fine!" I said defeated. "But it has to be on the cheek and short.

"No deal! It has to be on the lips!" He said.

"NO!" I said.

"No deal!" He said.

"Ugh! Fine! But please let it be short!" I begged.

"Dude relax. I'm your best bud! I wouldn't kiss my best buds girlfriend…..for a long time." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

Kassandra's P.O.V

After we got the glue, we stopped by some really cool yogurt shop and we ate it in the car at the parking lot. As we were eating, out of nowhere I found ourselves making out! We were making out for a _long_ while! We had yogurt in our hands while were kissing. Dang! Ethan is a really good kisser! After a couple of minutes Ethan pulled away.

"Wait! Shouldn't we go to school and give Alicia the glue remover!" He said panicking.

"Ugh! Can't we wait a while? It started to get very romantic here!" I said.

"We were making out for 30 minutes! Not that I didn't enjoy it, but the play starts in an hour!" He said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said as I started up the car. Then we drove off.

After a couple of minutes of driving I heard…..sirens! Oh-no! I knew this would happen. I glanced at Ethan who looked so scared it looked like he was gonna cry. I pulled over in the middle of the freeway. Then the cops got out of their car and came to my car, I rolled down the window.

"Yes officer?" I asked.

"Ya, ma'am, we've noticed that you were making out with your no good boyfriend here in a red-zone." The officer said.

"We were in a parking lot!" I said.

"Nope! You were in a red-zone! My partner and I saw it with our own eyes." He said as his partner appeared.

"We're gonna have to charge you a $1000 fine." He said writing up the ticket.

"What!" I screamed. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Wait! It wasn't her fault!" Ethan said.

"Your right…..$2000 fine for the boy!" The officer said writing a new ticket.

"Wait no! We're not paying! We were in a parking lot and we know we were!" I said.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of the car." He said opening my door.

"What?" I asked sadly. He made me put my hands behind my head. Oh-no!

"We only want the girl!" The officer said to Ethan.

"Wait! You can't take her away! We were in a parking lot!" Ethan said getting out of the car.

"Please don't take me to jail! I'm too young!" I begged. Then I went to the floor and hugged the officers leg begging!

"We need the money!" He said.

"I don't have any money!" I yelled.

"Then what's this wad of cash in your wallet?" He said taking my wallet from my pocket and taking out the money.

"Hey! That's mine!" I screamed.

Then they walked to their car and said…..

"Oh ya! We're not real cops!" They said as they took their fake uniforms off, revealing their White Chapel High football uniforms.

"We just made a plan to tease you guys so we can fake arrest Kassandra so we can make out with her but we got her money so…that's good enough!" They yelled as they drove off with my money!

"I feel black mailed." I said as I cried into Ethan's chest.

"There, there." He said patting my back.

Alicia's P.O.V

Where are they? I'm about to go on stage in 5 minutes! I decided to give Kass a call.

*Phone convo*

"Hello?" Kass asked.

"Kass where are you guys? I'm almost going on stage!" I said.

"We're almost there. We're on the freeway." She said.

"You're on the freeway! You guys should have been here already! What have you two been doing?" I yelled.

"Well, Ethan and I were making out for like 30 minutes and then we drove away and then these cops pulled us over, and they were gonna throw us in jail, but it turned out that the cops were from our school and they were teasing us and they stole my money!" She said.

"30 minutes? Really? You made out that long?" I said annoyed.

"Well…" She said I cut her off.

"You guys! When you get here I'm gonna kill you!" I said hanging up

*End of Phone convo*

"Alicia it's time to go on stage…Wow! Why are you still ugly you're not supposed to be ugly?" The director said.

"Blame it all on Kass and Ethan!" I yelled as I stormed off stage.

Benny's P.O.V

Dang it! It's starting! I hope Rory has a plan to get rid of Toby later on! I'm guessing Kass and Ethan never showed up since Alicia still looks like a zombie and I heard the crowd gasp. She began with a song, and she sang beautifully! My girl is an amazing singer!

Ethan's P.O.V

After Kass was done crying for like a minute we headed back into the car. Then she got a phone call and she put it on speaker. During the conversation Alicia said she was gonna kill her and she hung up. Then Kass panicked and tried to get there soon.

*30 minutes later*

We were almost there! Then Kass turned on some music and she started to sing….

_Ice, Ice, baby_

_Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby_

_Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby_

_Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby_

_Vanilla_

She continued singing and then we finally arrived. We ran into the school and headed back stage.

Alicia's P.O.V

Where are they! I'm on my last song! I went on stage and started to sing "Finally Falling" (from Victorious) While I was singing and dancing with Toby, I saw Kass and Ethan backstage telling me to come over. They were holding the glue remover! Then I told the DJ to keep playing music then I shuffled myself off stage.

"We brought you yogurt!" Kass said happily while holding yogurt.

Then I smacked it out of her hands making it fall.

"I don't care! Just get this off!" I screamed.

She dabbed the stuff all over me and she was getting it off! Then the music kept going on and on for a while.

"Hurry up!" I said.

"There! I'm done!" She said.

Then I ran out to stage hiding behind a bunch of guys then I ran up front and jumped and Toby caught me while I was singing.

Benny's P.O.V

Where's Rory? He needs to get rid of Toby! The song was almost finished! Then he popped up!

"Ok dude! I have the stuff to set up my trap!" He said. "It might take a while though."

"Rory it's too late now! There about to kiss!" I screamed.

"Ohh…" He said.

"Our deal is off!" I screamed.

He sighed.

Then the music stopped and Toby and Alicia were staring at each other and they slowly moved to another's lips and they kissed! Noooooo!

Dang it! Well…she did really well. Except that Toby guy was awful, he is a bad actor.

Then Alicia ran off stage.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

"You did really well!" I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." She said. Then Kass pushed me out of the way.

"OMG! You did sooo gooood!" Kass said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Good job." Ethan said.

She nodded.

Then Toby came up to us.

"Hey Alicia do you want to go out now?" He asked.

"Um no! I have a boyfriend!" She screamed.

"You got to be kidding me!" He said. "That nerd is ugly!"

"I'm pretty hot!" He said.

"Sorry I just don't go out with actors." She said walking away.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Benny's P.O.V

*Dream*

I was in the woods, I was pale, wearing dark clothing, and my hair was still amazing. It was quiet, and suddenly my beautiful girlfriend appeared. She stared into my eyes and said…..

"You are the air I breathe..." Alicia said.

"You are the face I see every morning….." I said.

Then she kissed me with much passion. Then suddenly werewolves came! There my enemy.

Alicia gasped. Then I pulled her to my chest protecting her.

"Give us the girl! You vampire geek!" Zack the werewolf said.

"Never!" I screamed.

"She will never love anyone as scrawny and ugly as you!" He spat at me.

"Our love is too strong! Plus, I'm totally hot!" I said.

"Oh ya…." He said as he ripped off his shirt reviling his human formed abs. What the…

Alicia's eyes widened.

"See ya Benny!" She said walking away with Zack on her heels.

"Nooooooooooooooo…" I screamed on my knees.

*End of Dream*

I stirred around and woke up on a couch and saw Kass sitting on a chair next to the coach.

I screamed when I saw her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "It's hideous!"

"Nice to see you too, Benny." She said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! I had the weirdest dream ever!" I said.

Then Alicia plopped herself on the couch next to me.

"What happened?" She asked.

Then Kass got up from her chair to let Ethan sit on the chair then she sat on his lap…..gross.

"Ok I was some hot looking vampire dude and you were….." I was cut off by the doorbell.

Kass went to go open the door and I saw…..Zack!

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here for Alicia." He said.

"Oh…..Alicia!" Kass screamed.

"Ya?" Alicia responded.

"Zack is here for you!" Kass screamed back.

"Oh." Alicia said getting up. "Bye Benny." Then she kissed my cheek.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Zack asked me to tutor him today." She said. "I'm going over to my house."

"But….but….it's Zack." I said. "What if he bites you?"

"He won't, don't worry. She said.

"I'll be back soon." She said closing the door.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Then I thought…..

"Ethan, I have a plan." I said.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Alicia is hanging out with Zack…..by herself. What if…..she is gonna cannodle with him?" I said scared.

"Benny, just because she is tutoring some vampire guy doesn't mean she likes him. She loves you and she wouldn't do that. Plus, you have to trust her." Kass said.

"Ya dude. She does love you I don't think she would do that." Ethan said.

"Still!" I screamed.

They rolled their eyes.

Then I whispered them my plan.

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh Gosh! Benny is making me dress up as a werewolf! Also he is making Kass dress up as a princess so it looks like she is from Pizza Palace (fake pizza place). His plan is awful. Then I finished dressing up as a wolf. Then he wanted Kass to wear a pink blanket…with sleeves!

"Oh-no! If you want me to be a princess, you need to have the proper dress!" She said.

She ran upstairs to her room.

Benny groaned.

*5 minutes later*

Kass came down with a long pink dress that had sparkles and a bow on the side. She looked pretty! Her brunette wavy hair spilled over her shoulders. Then I just noticed my mouth was open because she walked up to me and closed my mouth and giggled. Benny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can we just go now?" Benny screamed.

"Ya, ya lets go." Kass said annoyed.

Kassandra's P.O.V

*In front of Alicia's house*

The plan was set and we were ready. Ethan was wearing his incredibly cute scary werewolf costume, I was wearing my amazing dress, and Benny was just…..well Benny. The plan was that I would knock on the door to pretend I'm the pizza lady, then while the door is open, Alicia will see Benny walking, then Ethan the hot werewolf will jump and attack him and Alicia will go save him, so she can worry about Benny instead of focusing on Zack. Dang! Benny is too worried about Alicia.

I knocked on the door, holding a pizza box and I hid my face with my hair. Then Alicia opened the door.

"Um, hi here's your pizza." I said handing it over.

"Ugh! Finally! You're sooo slow at delivering!" Alicia complained.

"Oh, well sorry…." I was cut off by the door slamming in my face.

"Hey! Where's my tip?" I yelled.

Then I knocked on the door again and ran away, Benny turned me invisible, so I can put ketchup on him so it looks like he's bleeding. Then Alicia went to go open it.

"OMG! What?" She yelled.

Alicia's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! That annoying pizza girl keeps knocking on my door. I opened it again, and I saw…..Benny? He was walking on the sidewalk casually, until a wolf jumped out of nowhere and started to attack him! I was gonna run to help him, but then I saw a floating ketchup packet and ketchup was being squirted on Benny. What the heck?

"Aaaaahhh! Help me! I'm being attacked!" Benny yelled.

Then Zack came outside to see what's going on.

I ran to Benny and threw the wolf off of him. But the wolf moaned in pain? What the-

"Owwwww!" the wolf said. Wait a minute, that's….Ethan!

"What the heck? Ethan! What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Um….ugh…um…" He stuttered.

Then I saw Kassandra in a pink dress helping up Ethan from the floor.

"Kassandra! What are you doing?" I screamed.

She looked scared and didn't say anything.

"Benny, what's going on?" I said.

"Well, ugh I thought you and Zack were gonna canoodle and stuff, so I came to check on you, but I kind of made a plan…." He said.

"You what?" I screamed. "Benny, why don't you trust me with other people."

"No, no I do trust you….."

"No Benny! This has happened to many times! If you can't trust me, then ….we're through!" I yelled. I was holding back many tears.

Benny just stood there frozen.

Benny's P.O.V

"No Benny! This has happened to many times! If you can't trust me, then ….we're through!" She screamed.

I stood there frozen. This can't be happening.

"But you love me! You don't mean that." I said with tears in my eyes.

"No Benny! I mean it!" She screamed while going inside her house and slamming the door.

I ran all the way to my house with tears flowing down my face.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Alicia's P.O.V

It's already been a week since Benny and I broke up. I never had been so depressed over a boy ever in my life. He must have been something special, now he is gone! It was Saturday and Kass said she was gonna hang out with me, so I can get over Benny. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. I walked downstairs to open the door to see Kass.

"Hello!" She said happily.

"Hey." I said sadly.

"Don't worry Alicia, before you know it, you will never know who Benny is!" She said.

"Then can you stop mentioning his name." I said sadly.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "Well anyway, the three of us are gonna have sooo much fun today!"

"I guess….wait. The three of us?" I questioned. "Don't tell me Ethan is coming."

But I spoke too soon as Ethan walked through the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Ugh! Does he really have to be here?" I said.

"Come on, let him stay!" She begged. "He makes everyone happy!"

"But I feel like punching him all the time." I said.

Ethan's face looked scared and he moved behind Kass.

"Please…please…..please…." Kass begged and went on.

It started to get really annoying.

"Ugh! Fine!" I yelled.

She smiled and took Ethan's hand and lead him upstairs, I followed behind them. We reached my room and they plopped themselves on my bed. I sat next to Kass.

I sighed. "I just can't believe Benny couldn't trust me." I said.

Kass put her hand on my back. "Don't worry you'll find someone just as good as Benny, and someone who will trust you." She said.

Ethan sighed. "You do know that Benny is just as depressed as you. He slept over my house for 4 days straight." Ethan pointed out. "He's still there now! He hasn't moved out of his sleeping bag ever since he got to my house."

I could feel tears run down my face. All I thought about was how Benny wasn't here and how I lost him.

"Can you guys stop saying his name!" I screamed as I hid my face in my pillow.

It was silent for a while, and then I looked up from my pillow and I saw…..Kass and Ethan kissing. Gross!

"Really? I'm depressed and you guys are making out!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! Your sadness is bringing me down and I need Ethan's love to make my happy!" Kass shrieked. That just made me feel worst.

"You guys don't help at all!" I screamed as I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"No, Alicia! We'll try to make you feel better!" Ethan yelled.

I just ignored. Then suddenly I heard a knock on my bathroom window. I opened the window to see…..Zack flying out my window.

"I've heard what happened between you and Benny." He said.

I just shrugged and looked at my feet. Then he came in through the window.

"It was really wrong of Benny to make a plan with your dorky friends because he can't trust you." He said.

"Ya I know." I said looking down. Then he lifted my chin up so now I was facing him straight in the eye.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Ethan and I just sat on her bed silently. I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's so sad to see her like this." I said.

"Ya." Ethan said. "Plus, Benny isn't feeling that good either."

"They loved each other sooo much!" I said.

"Ya, Benny is just too protective of her." He said. "She was his first girlfriend, just how like your my first girlfriend."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. Throughout the kiss I heard Alicia talking and a guy's voice. It sounded like….Zack! I pulled away.

"Ethan? Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"It sounds like Alicia is talking to Zack." I said. We quietly crawled to the bathroom door and listened.

"Alicia you are so beautiful and I couldn't stand to see you with Benny." Zack said.

"OMG." I whispered.

"You stand out from everyone. You're different; you're not like those girly annoying girls like Kassandra." He said.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I think you are the prettiest girl of all of White Chapel High…. not I think, you are!" He said.

"Excuse me!" I said angrily. "The prettiest?"

"She is pretty, but I think you're the prettiest of all of White Chapel High." Ethan said.

"Awwww!" I said giving him a warm hug. He hugged me back.

"And you're the hottest guy of all of White Chapel High!" I said. A tint of pink flushed on his cheeks. Then suddenly Alicia and Zack were silent. I quietly opened the door and peeked through the door and saw them kissing! OMG! I told Ethan to look through the door and his clumsiness made both of us fall making the door swing wide open!

"Kass, Ethan? What the heck?" Alicia screamed.

"Oh…..ugh…." I stuttered.

"What the heck are you guys ease dropping for?" She yelled.

We were both silent.

"Get out of here!" She screamed. "I can't believe you Kass! I thought you were my best friend! I guess you're not!"

I completely felt sad! I just lost my best friend! Ethan and I walked out and he invited me to his house.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked.

I just shrugged.

"Is it because of what Alicia said?" He asked.

I nodded and hugged him tightly. He stroked my back in soothing patterns.

"She probably doesn't mean it." He said.

"Ya, you're right." I said.

Alicia's P.O.V

I can't believe them! I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend. Most importantly, Zack kissed me! What the heck! I didn't like it, I still missed Benny. Zack was still there, and when Kass and Ethan left he leaned in for another kiss. I stopped him.

"No. I can't. I still love Benny." I said. "Plus, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh Keanah. I dumped her, so I can be with you." He said.

"I think you should leave." I said. "I'm sorry."

He gave me a glare and left out the window.

Ethan's P.O.V

We arrived at my house and we found Benny hiding under all of his blankets on the floor on his sleeping bag. Kass looked disgusted from the mess. There were clothes, tissues, and blankets on the floor.

"Oh, um…sorry about the mess." I said embarrassed.

"It's fine." She said.

"Why is Kass here?" Benny said madly. "If she's here it reminds too much of….Alicia."

He started to cry in his pillow.

"How do I remind you of Alicia? We're completely different." Kass said.

"Well you guys are best friends." He said through sniffles.

"Well not anymore." Kass whispered to herself.

I patted her back to reassure her everything is ok. She smiled weakly and sat on my bed.

"I can't believe I lost my girlfriend and I love her sooo much!" Benny yelled.

"She still loves you too." Kass said.

"She does?" Benny said.

"Yes, she does." She said. "You guys have to get back together!"

"I know!" Benny yelled.

"Maybe you should just talk to her." I said.

"Maybe if you give her a long passionate kiss it will remind her of all the things you went through together." She said.

"So I have to talk and kiss Alicia?" He asked.

Kass and I nodded.

"Sounds easy enough!" He said.

Benny's P.O.V

*2 days later*

The whole day Alicia ignored us all. She sat by herself at lunch, every class we had together she sat away from us. It was after school and now was the time to talk to her. She was gonna walk home and I ran to her.

"Alicia, I need to talk to you." I said.

She started to walk away faster and I couldn't keep up. The only thing to do was to do a spell!

I quickly got out my spell book and searched and scanned for a spell. Finally found one!

"You're escaping but come to me before you escape!" I yelled and a green light hit Alicia and the light wrapped around her and brought her to me. She struggled around to escape instead of talking to her I just quickly smashed my lips on hers. She was gonna pull away but she went with it and we kissed each other with deep passion. When we pulled away the three words she said made my heart skip a beat. I thought that only happens to girls?

"I love you." She said.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! Please comment! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Ethan's P.O.V

I am so glad Alicia and Benny got back together. Now Benny doesn't have to be so depressed all the time, I hate to see my best bud breakup with his first girlfriend. It was Friday afternoon at my house, I was on webcam with Kass and we talked about the usual drama that happens at school, the jocks, the geeks (us),the populars, the vampire stuff, and etc. In the middle of the conversation my dad walked in.

"Um, hi dad." I said hoping he wouldn't say anything embarrassing while I was on camera.

"Son, I was wondering if you would want to go to our beach house with Kassandra, your girlfriend," He said emphasizing on girlfriend. "Alicia and Benny."

"When did we get a beach house?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm a real estate agent, we got a great deal on a new beach house, with a great view, 2 stories, 5 rooms, 3 bathroom, etc. We will be there for four days" He said.

That sounded bigger than our normal house.

"Ok. I'll ask them." I said.

My dad nodded and walked out my door and he yelled, "My son has a girlfriend!" I heard Kass giggling in the background. He probably didn't notice that Kass was on camera. Dang-it!

"Um, so Kass do you want to go to my parent's beach hou….." I started, and then she cut me off.

"Yes!" She said excitedly."I'm gonna have to pack and everything." She blew me a kiss and went off line.

I smiled and turned off my computer. I called Benny and texted Alicia. Benny and Alicia said yes, and we leave tomorrow.

*Next Day*

We picked up Alicia and Benny. Then we picked up Kass at her house and she ran to me and gave me a hug. Then we drove off. After 3 hours of being in the car and putting up with Benny and Alicia making out we arrived. We ran out of the car to reveal a big beautiful home, made of stones that viewed over a big blue ocean. It was like being in Hawaii combined with Florida, but we live in Canada…awesome! The salty air and wind went through our hair. We went inside, and it was really cool inside. My parents shared a room, Benny and I in one, then Kass and Alicia in one. We unpacked and settled in. After it was 9 p.m. we decided to stay in and relax tonight.

Alicia's P.O.V

*Next Day*

We woke up and had breakfast and Ethan's parents went on one of their cheesy dates and left us alone to spend the day at the beach. Kass and I went to our room to go change, once we got out the guys were ready and they were wearing t-shirts and swimming trunks under. I was wearing shorts and a tank-top. Kass was wearing jean shorts and a black and white tank-top with her bathing suit under.

When we settled on the beach the guys set out towels and a chest filled with drinks and food. Also they put an umbrella out too. I was just going to swim in my shorts and tank-top.

"So Kass, what do you have under there, a granny suit?" Benny said laughing.

Kass shot him a glare. "No!" She said as she took off her tank top revealing her pink and white polka-dot bikini.

"Egh!" Benny said walking away.

She rolled her eyes.

The Benny took off his shirt revealing…abs? Wow…when did that happen?

"Babe? When did that happen?" I asked.

He shrugged and gave me a kiss.

Ethan's P.O.V

After I set down our stuff, I turned to see Benny and Alicia kissing….ok. Then I saw Kass wearing a pink and white polka-dot bikini. Wow! She looked….wow. Then she walked up to me.

"Ethan do you want to go swimming with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said smiling. She grabbed my hand and walked down to the water.

"You're not gonna go swimming with your shirt on." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Um, its fine, I'll just keep it on." I said.

She just stared at me blankly. Then she went up to me and she rolled up the helm of my shirt taking it off. Then she stared at me with an open mouth. Then Alicia walked up to us while holding a surfboard.

"Kass why are you staring at Ethan?" She asked.

"He's…..SHIRTLESS!" Kass squealed. "He is pretty hot shirtless!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. Then Kass threw my shirt all the way to our stuff. Then Alicia and Benny ran into the water and Alicia went on her surfboard. I was gonna go in but Kass grabbed my hand and brought me back to her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back then she jumped and I caught her and she wrapped her legs around me. Wow! For a girl who is shy, that is pretty… wow! Whatever. Then I saw Alicia doing some really cool trick on her surfboard. Cool!

Benny's P.O.V

Gross! I saw Kass and Ethan making out, but Ethan wasn't really paying attention to the kiss, because he was paying attention to Alicia's cool surfboarding tricks. Then Alicia did a flip with her board and it was awesome! I could tell Ethan noticed how cool it was because he dropped Kass on the floor and yelled, "Wow! That was awesome Alicia!" Then he ran into the water.

"Hello?" Kass said. She looked mad and walked up to our stuff and she sat under the umbrella.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Why does Alicia have to be sooo good at surfing! Then some jock guy from our school was here.

"Hey Kassandra! You want to play volleyball with us?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Maybe if I do, it will make Ethan jealous.

"Ok." I said. I walked with them and we went to the volleyball court on the sand. I was on his team and we played for a while then every time we made a point I would give him a hug to make Ethan jealous.

Ethan's P.O.V

I was swimming around then I noticed, Kass was hanging out with some jock guy, and they were hugging and laughing. What the heck? I got out from the water and I was gonna go talk to her. Then Alicia stopped me.

"Ethan, she always does that. She just wants to make you jealous." She said. "Just don't do anything."

I nodded and stuck with the plan.

Then Kass spotted me, and I pretended to not care. She pouted and walked to our stuff and sat down again alone. Then we all walked to her.

"So, Kass, having fun?" Alicia asked.

"No! Ethan isn't paying attention to me, because of your impressive surfing tricks." Kass said. "This was supposed to be a romantic beach date."

"You do know he is only teasing you." Benny said.

Kass stared at us blankly.

"Oh….."She said. She stood up and walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Well then, Ethan and I are going to go swimming." She said running to the water with me.

We had a great time in the water; we played, swam, and kissed. Then the sun started to set and we got out of the water, then Kass stopped me in my tracks.

"I had a lot of fun today." She said as she pecked my lips.

"Me too." I said.

Kassandra's P.O.V

The sun started to set and Benny, Alicia, Ethan, and I sat on the houses porch and watched the sun set. Benny had his arms around Alicia's waist and they were making out. Ethan had one arm around my shoulders, and he was too shy to kiss me, so I had to make the first move. I didn't mind him being she, it was really cute! So I tilted my head and pressed my lips against his and he kissed me back.

Everybody's P.O.V

Our trip has been perfect so far, nothing weird or supernatural can ruin it….right?

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Next Day*

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, to see no Alicia in the other bed. What the heck? I got up from bed and looked at the clock, it was already 10 a.m.! I wondered around the house looking for Alicia, Benny, and Ethan.

"Hello….." I said.

"Hello….." I continued and continued.

No one was in the house. What if they left and went home without me! Those traders!

Then the door swung open, for me to see Ethan, Alicia, and Benny holding smoothies.

"Where on Earth were you guys?" I said.

"Oh, we went too got eat breakfast….without you." Benny said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I said.

They just stood there quietly sipping their drinks. Then I smacked Benny's drink out of his hands.

"Don't you sip your smoothies at me!" I yelled.

"Really? Out of all people's drinks…..you smack mine." Benny said.

I ignored Benny. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

"We didn't want to wake you up." Ethan said. "You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, so I didn't bother to wake you up."

"Oh…So you went to go eat…..without me." I said.

"Well ya, but I brought you back some food." Ethan said holding a to-go box.

"Awww, thank you!" I said grabbing the box. When I opened it, there was nothing there! What the heck!

"Um, there's nothing in here." I said.

"What?" Ethan asked grabbing the box.

"Oh, I might have gotten hungry on the way back." Benny said as he burped.

"Oh forget it!" I said walking into our room. I changed into a pretty beach dress with sandals, and I let my natural wavy hair flow down my shoulders. I walked out of the room and when I walked out I smelled something really good. I walked to the kitchen to see Ethan dishing out scrambled eggs and bacon. Then he saw me.

"Oh! Kassandra! Since Benny ate your food, I thought you were still hungry, so I made you some breakfast." He said.

"AWWWWWW! You're sooo sweet!" I said giving him a hug. He set down the plate of food on the counter and he wrapped his arms around me. Then I released the hug and when I was going to eat the food the plate was empty.

"What the..." Ethan said.

Then Benny we saw Benny and he burped in my face. Gross!

"Oh, was that yours? Sorry." He said walking away.

I groaned.

"I can make you something else if you want." Ethan said concerned.

"No, it's ok. Thank you though." I said giving him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said smiling.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach again?" Alicia asked.

"Sure." Ethan and I said at the same time.

I went to go changed into a pink mixed with dark purple bikini and I put my dress on top of it.

We walked outside with my hand with Ethan's and Benny's arm around Alicia's waist. We walked down to the sand but the beach was closed. There was a sign that said, **Beach Closed! Three People Found Dead**.

Ethan's P.O.V

Three people were found dead? That's pretty strange considering we were just here yesterday.

"Well, since we can't go in….lets go back to the house and relax." Kass said**.**

"Well you guys can go back, I'm gonna stay and find out what happened." Alicia said.

"Me too. We should see what's wrong before more people die." I said.

Kass pouted. "You don't want to hang out with me? Instead you rather go find out what is killing people?" Kass said.

"Well if we don't find out, more people will die." I said.

She just stood there without saying a word.

"Benny are you coming?" Alicia asked.

"Um…..sure honey." He said scared.

"You can just go back if you want." Alicia said to Kass.

"Fine! I'll go." She said. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand again and we walked down to the cops and the lifeguards who were on the sand.

"Um, hi! We were wondering what happened to the people that died?" I asked.

"Oh, it turned out that there were shark attacks happening last night." The police guy said.

"But when we found the bodies, the bite marks were too big for a normal shark attack." The lifeguard said. "We haven't found the shark or whatever animal it is yet though."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said walking away. "Guys, for this to stop we have to kill the shark."

"What if we get hurt or die or….." Kass trailed off panicking.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us." I said. "We will go on a boat and kill it with a harpoon or something."

"Where are we supposed to get a boat?" Alicia said.

"We will rent one." I said.

We walked to the west side of the beach were a guy rented boats on a dock. He had one big boat with a room, a bathroom, radars, and etc. We would need that one. We walked up to the guy.

"Um, sir may we rent your boat for about a two days." I asked.

"How old are you kids?" He asked.

"Um, we're 18." Kass lied.

"You guys look too young to be 18." He said.

"Oh let's just get this over with!" Alicia screamed. She punched the guys really hard knocking him out.

"Ok. Let's go on the boat." She said.

"That's my girl." Benny said.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

We got on the boat and I just remembered, do any of us know how to drive a boat?

"Guys, my dad showed me how to drive a boat once when I went boating with my family during the summer." Alicia said. Well that solves our problem. She started it up and we were off. After about 20 minutes we were already in the middle of the ocean.

"So how are we gonna catch the shark?" Kass asked.

"We have a shark cage and one of us have to go in it and we will have to cut your arm a little to get some blood to drip in the water to attract it.' I said.

"Who's gonna do that?" She asked. Everyone looked at her.

"No, no!" She said. "I am not going in the cage!"

"We all know you are too scared to go in. But you have to, and I'm going in too." Alicia said.

"No!" Kass said.

The only way to get her to go in is by making her feel jealous.

"Wow, Alicia! You're so brave to go in there. That is really cool!" I said.

Kass looked at me.

"Oh, I'm going in too! Also I'm gonna be the one to cut my arm!" She said.

"Ok." said Alicia. She got a knife and slit her arm...

"Owww!" Kass whined. Blood dripped down her arm then we put her in the cage with Alicia.

Benny's P.O.V

They went into the cage but before Alicia went in the water, I had to do what I had to do.

"Alicia before you go…" I said. Then I pressed my lips on hers. She kissed me back with a lot of passion. "Be careful."

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, if you guys need help or more air just pull this rope that is attached to this bell." Ethan pointed out.

They nodded and we set the cage into the water.

Alicia's P.O.V

We were in the water and it wasn't easy standing in a cage with wet suits and heavy air tanks on our backs, we had goggles on too. Kass was panicking since she had blood flowing around her in the water. Then suddenly I felt a shadow pass us, and then it came over again. Then I heard Kass scream underwater. We saw a HUGE shark right in front of us. It started knocking itself in between the cage bars right were Kass was, she panicked even more! Then it knocked itself once more again really hard and I hit my head on the cage bar, then suddenly everything went black….

Kassandra's P.O.V

OMG! That stupid shark made Alicia get knocked out! Know I was on my own, with blood flowing down my arm, and only 15 minutes of air left! I decided to ring the bell. I pulled the rope 3 times, and nothing happened. I rang it again and again. What could be happening!

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan and I started to get hungry so we went to our chest filled with food and we had a huge feast! Then we played some music and we started to sign along, and we cranked up the music! Then I grabbed Ethan's phone and found a photo of Kass, I grabbed a marker and drew on her face. Hehe!

"Dude! You just drew on my phone!" Ethan said.

I just ignored and kept singing.

There was a bell ringing in the background and it made a good beat with the music.

Kassandra's P.O.V

They never did anything! Now there was only 4 minutes of air left! The only thing to do now was to….sing as loud as I can! I started to sing "Shark in the Water" by V.V. brown underwater.

Ethan's P.O.V

We were singing and eating, until Benny mentioned something about a bell noise being a good beat for the music, then it hit me! They're in trouble or out of air! I quickly grabbed the rope that was connected to the cage and pulled them up, I need back up and I called Benny. We both pulled the rope and the came up. Kass was ok, but Alicia was on the cage floor! Benny was gonna help them out of the cage but when he saw Alicia on the cage floor passed out…..

"Alicia!" He screamed. He pushed Kass back in the cage and pulled Alicia out.

"Owwww!" Kass screamed.

"Kass are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya." She said while holding her head.

Benny laid Alicia on the boats floor, he did CPR to her, but nothing happened. He tried once more and Alicia sat up coughing salt water everywhere.

"Alicia you're ok!" He said bringing her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You scared me!" He said as he kissed her. Then suddenly a giant thump hit the boat causing Kass to jump into my arms. We saw a giant fin circling the entire boat. It jumped in the air causing water to almost flood the boat once it hit the water again.

"OMG! Let's just get rid of this thing!" Kass screamed. "Benny do a spell or something!"

"OK! Hold on!" He screamed. It took him over 5 minutes to find something.

"You know what! This is taking too long!" She screamed. Kass ran to grab a knife and then she ran to the edge of the boat and she jumped right into the mouth of the shark! Noooo! She is gonna died. We all panicked and ran to see what happened. This couldn't be goodbye!

*10 minutes later*

Before tears could even fall down my face something from the head of the shark was popping up, that looks really gross. We saw the tip of a knife come up and Kass popped up from the head.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kass screamed as she killed the shark from the head.

Oh my gosh! That shy girl…..killed a 50 ton shark….

Kass then hopped back on the boat with blood smothered all around her. She grabbed a towel and wiped it all off.

"Kassandra you're ok!" I screamed as I ran to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Well, hello to you to." She giggled. I set her down and she gave me a kiss.

Alicia gave her a high-five, so did Benny.

At least we got rid of the shark. Nothing strange should ruin our vacation now…hopefully.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Alicia's P.O.V

Today we were gonna plan a prank on Benny and Ethan, because two days ago they but honey in our hair when we were asleep. So while they were outside swimming in the ocean, Kass and I were looking for a spell.

"I can't believe it took us two days, to get the honey out of our hair!" Kass said.

"I know, but we will get them back." I said. "We just need the right spell!"

As we scanned my book, Kass pointed to one.

"How about the speedo spell!" She said.

"The speedo spell? Just imagine it, speedos on Benny and Ethan." I said.

She thought about it. "That doesn't seem as amazing as I thought it would be. Never mind." She shuttered.

"There's nothing good." I said.

"Oooh! How about the body swap spell." Kass said.

"That's not a bad idea." I said. "Alright let's do this!"

I grabbed my wand and had my book ready.

"Kass please don't get too close, because your clumsiness will ruin everything." I said.

"Ok ok." She said stepping back.

Then I recited the spell. "Body swap them with one shot!" I yelled, but when I said it my wand was behind me and before I could get it over my head to hit the guys, I think it hit the mirror behind us bouncing off of it because something hit Kass and I and now everything was black.

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny and I were just hanging out at the beach but when we turned around a white light hit Kass and Alicia knocking them to the floor. We rushed over to them. Benny put Alicia's head in his lap, and I wrapped my arms around Kass as we waited for them to wake up. 3 minutes later Kass woke up but not Alicia.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I kissed her gently. Her face looked disgusted.

"What the heck Ethan!" She yelled as she slapped me.

"Owwww!" I yelled. What the heck? She never slapped me before.

"What are you doing kissing me? I have a boyfriend!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked. She can't be cheating on me she would never do that. "Who's this boyfriend?"

"Benny!" She said.

"What? I'm not dating that granny!" Benny screamed.

Then Alicia woke up holding her head. Then she came to me.

"Ethan, I don't know what happened, but I feel weird." She said then she kissed me? What the…

"Umm, Alicia are you ok?" I asked.

Benny looked mad.

"I'm not Alicia!" She said.

This was confusing.

Then Kass and Alicia turned to each other, and then they screamed.

"Why am I starring at myself?" Kass said.

"Wait. What's going on?" Benny asked.

"Well, we were going to pull a prank on you guys for payback, but I guess my spell back fired." Alicia/Kass said.

Kass/Alicia nodded.

"But all we have to do is find a spell to un-do it all!" Alicia/Kass said.

"That's the problem! It takes at least a year or months to get back to normal!" Benny said. "There is no spell to fix this, you have to make a potion, but it take so long to get the ingredients right!"

"So I'm going to be wearing ugly clothing forever!" Kass/Alicia yelled.

Alicia's P.O.V

I sighed.

"We have to start it now then." I said.

I went up to Benny to give him a hug because this was rough! But he shunned me! What the heck!

"Babe what the heck!" I said. "Why did you shun me?"

"Because…you look like Kass." He said. "I'm not used to it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, let's get started on the potion." I said.

Benny's P.O.V

Why did she have to look like Kass! I mean Kass isn't ugly, but I only see her as a sister, so it's awkward. I know sometimes I'm mean to her but I'm just teasing her.

Kass/Alicia randomly gave Ethan a hug, and he hugged her back awkwardly. It made me mad since she looked like Alicia! She was gonna kiss him but he ducked his head.

"I was gonna kiss you!" Kass/Alicia said.

"Ya, but…..you look like Alicia and it's awkward and plus Benny is right there, so ya." Ethan said.

She pouted and walked away.

I went to go join Alicia/Kass to help her with the potion.

*2 hours later*

We were still working on the potion and I even called my grandma for help, but she kept saying it takes too long and yada yada yada!

"It's no use!" Alicia/Kass said upset. I didn't know if I should hug her or not.

I just patted her back.

Then it hit me!

"Alicia! We can change you and Kass into animals and just change you back into humans, and the human spell changes you back into your original human form!" I said.

Her face lit up.

"You're right!" She screamed. She was gonna kiss me but I ducked.

"Sorry. I'm still not used to it." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed my spell book and I turned Alicia into a cute bunny and I turned Kass into a rabid raccoon. Hehe!

I quickly turned Alicia back into a human, and she looked like herself! I ran to her with excitement and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her with much passion.

"Um…Benny, what about Kass?" Ethan said. I looked down at rabid Kass raccoon. She was hissing at all of us and then she jumped on my face and started scratching me with her sharp claws! Ahhhhhh!

"Ahhhhhh! Get her off, get her off!" I yelled. Then I grabbed her and threw her out the window. Whoops.

"Benny!" Ethan screamed.

I grabbed her and ran back inside but she attacked me again. Then I threw her to Ethan and he looked scared but she licked his face and hissed at us in our direction.

"Wow! That was sweet and gross at the same time!" he yelled.

Then Kass jumped out of his arms and attacked my head but I quickly said the spell and changed her back. Now human Kass was sitting on my head.

"Get off of me granny!" I yelled. She fell right off of me.

"Owww!" She moaned. She got up and rushed over to Ethan.

"I'm back to normal!" She screamed as she hugged him.

"Sorry I refused your kiss." Ethan said.

"It's ok." She said

"Sooo….can I have it now?" He asked shyly.

She lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him leisurely. Alicia and I just watched.

Then they pulled away.

"Ok you guys, lets pack up, we leave tomorrow." Ethan said.

We fell right asleep that night and waited for the next day.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Ethan's P.O.V

The day after we left the beach house we all had to go back to school. It was the usual day at school, except Kass came crying to me about how some girl told her she was ugly and stupid. All the girls didn't like her because they were just jealous of her. Then some guys flirted with Alicia, and Benny was thinking of doing a spell on them to turn them into toads. Also I got hit by a basketball in a…certain area at P.E. So…ya…..that was our day.

After school we were just hanging in front of the school talking, laughing, and…..kissing. Rory was there too.

"I'm sooo bored!" Rory yelled.

We all ignored him; most of us didn't hear him.

"I'm bored!" He yelled.

He yelled very loudly that he got our attention.

"If you're sooo bored, why don't you go play video games or something?" Alicia said annoyed.

"Nah! Let's play…throw my shoe!" He said excitedly. Rory can be so stupid sometimes.

He took of his shoe and started to throw it to Alicia.

"What the…" She said. Then she threw it at him making it hit his face.

"Even though that hurt a lot…I still dig you!" He said.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

Kass wasn't even paying attention to anything. She was just talking to me about how much she loved my eyes.

Then Rory threw the shoe at Benny then Benny ducked and Kass was behind him and the shoe hit Kass on the head knocking her out. Rory must have used his vampire strength to throw the shoe causing the throw to be powerful.

"Rory!" I yelled kneeling to knocked out Kass on the floor.

"It was Benny's fault!" He said.

"You threw the shoe!" I said.

"But Benny was the one who ducked, making it hit Kass!" He said.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up Kass. I gently put her arm around my neck and carried her bridal styled. We all walked to my house. When we got there I laid her on the couch. 2 minutes later she woke up holding her head and looked freaked out.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was gonna hold her hand but she moved away from me, like if I was some random dude trying hold her hand.

"Kass are you ok?" Alicia asked.

"Who's Kass, or more importantly, who…..am I?" She asked.

All of our eyes widened.

"You don't know any of us?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"We are your friends." Benny said. "I'm Benny."

"I'm Alicia." Alicia said.

"I'm Ethan." I said.

"And I'm Rory….your boyfriend." Rory said happily.

"Oh, well ok then." Kass said getting up from the couch. She went up to Rory and was about to give him a kiss.

"Stop!" I yelled. "He isn't your boyfriend."

"Oh. Then I don't have a boyfriend." She asked.

"No you do," Alicia said. "It's Ethan. Ethan Morgan." She pointed in my direction and I smiled.

"Oh….Really?" Kass said. "He doesn't seem like my type."

My smile faded.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't like you." She said. "I like him!" She pointed to Benny.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Him!" I screamed. "You guys like fight a lot and only think of each other as brother and sister."

"Well….all of that will have to change now!" She squealed as she ran to Benny and jumped on him kissing his face.

Alicia's P.O.V

What kind of friend steals their best friend's boyfriend! Well she did lose her memory…..but still!

"She did not just do that." I said.

"Does this mean I can't kiss her and say I'm her boyfriend?" Rory asked.

Ethan and I shot him a look.

"Well then, I'm leaving!" Rory said as he flew out the window

"Ahhhhhh! Get her off! She is killing my face with her lips!" Benny yelled.

I pulled her off and slapped her.

"Owwww!" She screamed. "What was that for?"

"You're kissing MY boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Oh…..well he won't be for long!" She screamed as she jumped on Benny causing him to fall on the floor.

I had a plan.

"I have a plan!" I said.

Benny pushed Kass off of him and got up.

"What is it?" He said desperate. "I can't live like this any longer!"

"We will play 7 minutes in heaven and we do that spell that we did last time to Kass so she could get Ethan." I said. "Then she will remember how luscious his lips were and the kiss must be passionate then she will remember all the fun she had with him and she will realize how much she loves him."

Ethan nodded.

"Wait…..how do you know that his lips are luscious? Huh?" Benny said.

"Because every time we come back from school, that's what Kass always says." I said.

"Ok then." Benny said staring at me. Oh my gosh he gets sooo jealous, but it is cute.

"Hey Kass! We're going to play 7 minutes in heaven. You want to play?" I asked.

"Yes! I hope I get my Benny Boo!" She squealed.

"Those words are disturbing to me." Benny said.

We sat in a circle. "Ok Kass. You first." I said.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it. Then I said the spell….

"Bottle that spins land on the one who loves her."

It slowed down and landed on Ethan.

"Aww! I don't want to kiss him!" She whined.

"Too bad! You have too!" I said.

She groaned and walked into the closet, Ethan followed behind her.

Ethan's P.O.V

We were in the closet and hopefully this kiss will gain her memory back!

"Let's get this over with." She said.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my head to her head level and pressed my lips against hers. It was pretty passionate, I think this might work! Then we pulled away.

"Wow!" She said. She must have her memory back! "That was a….Disgrace!"

Then she walked out of the closet and ran to Benny.

"Bennykinz I'm back!" She screamed then she attacked him with kisses.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Benny screamed. "The granny is attacking me!"

Alicia's P.O.V

I turned and looked at Ethan, he looked so….sad.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"She…..didn't remember me." He said. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Ok! No waterworks! Please!" I said. I'm not that amazing with crying people.

"Alicia! HELP!" Benny screamed.

"Hold on Babe!" I said. "I'm thinking!"

"Wait! I have a plan!" Ethan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You might not like it though." He said. "We have to kiss to make Kass jealous."

"Uhhh….. I don't want to barf like the last time, with that stupid WWE thing." I said.

I think Benny overheard because he threw Kass off again and yelled, "Whattttt?"

Then he walked up us.

"What the heck E!" Benny said. "Do you have a crush on Alicia or something?"

"No! I love Kass and only her!" He said.

"Oh so you're saying Alicia is ugly." Benny said.

"What? No!" Ethan said. "We just need to kiss to make Kass jealous."

"Well, I don't approve." Benny said.

Benny's P.O.V

What kind of friend wants to kiss there best buds girlfriend! That is sooo messed up.

"Please, Benny, it's the only way." Ethan begged.

"No." I said.

"Please." He said.

"Nope!" I said.

"Do you want Kass to kiss you for the rest of your life then?" He said.

Oh god no! Ugh! It's the only way. I guess they have too.

"Fine!" I said.

"But don't get so into it!" I yelled.

"It will be over before you know it." Alicia said. Then she gave me a kiss on the lips.

They stood there and they were about to lean in then Alicia yelled, "Wait!"

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I need some hand sanitizer before we do this." She said.

He rolled his eyes.

That's my girl!

Then they were leaning in again…..then there lips were pressed against each other's. I couldn't watch I turned around to see Kass on the floor saying my name over and over.

"Hey Kass!" I yelled.

"Yes Benny Boo?" She said.

"Look!" I yelled as I pointed to Ethan and Alicia. They better get this over with!

Kassandra's P.O.V

Benny is sooo cute! He is sooo Hot! I turned around and saw Alicia and Ethan kissing. Awwww! Now they're not lonely.

"You guys finally found loves." I yelled.

Wait a second…..Alicia and Ethan kissing…What The Heck!

I stood up and went up to them.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled to Alicia. I pulled her away from him and then I smashed my lips onto Ethan's. He smiled under the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist and I cupped his face with my hands. Then we pulled away.

"What kind of friend are you. Kissing your Best friends boyfriend!" I yelled to Alicia.

"Because you lost your memory when Rory threw a shoe at you and you got knocked out, and when you woke up you didn't remember anything." Ethan said.

"Also when we told you our names and that Ethan was your boyfriend; you thought he was ugly and not your type." Alicia said. "Also you were in love with Benny and you kissed him and stuff."

"So Alicia and I kissed to make you jealous so you can get your memory back." Ethan said.

"Ewwwww! I loved Benny!" I yelled. "Why would I think you ugly, Ethan?"

He shrugged.

"But you're so hot! Like look at your beautiful brown eyes, your perfect smile, your dark shaggy hair, your perfect lips, and etc." I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We're glad to have you back." He said.

"Ya, really!" Benny said.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment! **_


	27. Chapter 27

Ethan's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall with Benny until that star athlete David came up to us and put both of us in a head lock. Oww! It hurt…..plus he has some really, really,….._really_ hairy arms.

"Owwww! What do you want? We'll do anything." I begged. Then he let go.

"Ok, you two are now my best buds…..got it!" David said.

"Got it!" Benny and I said at the same time with scared expressions on our faces. Then he left.

"That, was awesome!" Benny said excited.

"What part, being in a head lock or almost tasting his deodorant?" I asked sarcastically.

"The part where we are best buds with David!" He said. "Alicia will be sooo impressed to hear that!"

I rolled my eyes. We walked to our lockers where we saw David flirting with Kass and Alicia.

I couldn't help but feel…jealous.

I could see Benny was pretty mad too.

Benny and I walked up to them, and Kass and Alicia didn't really seem to care what David was saying. Then Benny walked up to Alicia and put his arm around her.

"Hey David! Hey! Alicia…_my_ girlfriend." He said.

"You're dating him?" David said.

"That's what I kept saying to you!" Alicia said.

Then he looked at Kass.

He grabbed her hand and said, "I hope no one is dating you."

"Well someone is though. Sorry." She said giving me a hug.

"Whatever, but you guys are still my best buds!" He said. Then he gave Benny a fist bump and left.

Then Benny shook his hand in the air.

"Owwwww." He said. "His hand is strong."

Then he started scratching his head.

"Is….that…a flea?" he said.

"That's a flea." I said.

Benny's P.O.V

*2 days later*

Alicia and I were walking to the students lounge to find Ethan trying to get a candy bar out of the vending machine. Then Alicia went up to the machine and slammed her fist on the machine and 4 candy bars fell out.

"You're that weak?" She said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and handed us a candy bar. We walked to the couch and sat down and Alicia just got comfortable and laid on my lap, now her back was touching my lap, and her head rested on the arm of the couch. She was throwing a crumpled piece of paper up and down in the air.

"Guys we have a problem." Ethan started. Then Kass interrupted by walking in with ice blue gush on her face.

"What happened to you?" Alicia asked.

"Ya you have some….um….stuff on your face." Benny said

"I got slushied." She said.

Then Zarah and Marianna walked in.

"Did you guys hear about the girl that got slushied?" Zarah said laughing with Marianna.

Then they looked at Kass.

"ooooooh." They said.

Kass pouted and got a napkin and wiped it all off. Then she sat on the arm of the chair next to Ethan.

"I thought you guys left the school?" Alicia said.

"Well, ya but the other school sucked." Marianna said

Then Rory popped up.

"Oh ya! The babes are back!" Rory yelled.

"Oh gosh, no!" Marianna yelled. "Well, bye you guys."

Zarah waved and left with Marianna who was avoiding Rory.

Then Rory chased after the two vampire chicks.

"Anyway, guys we have a problem." Ethan said.

"What is it? Did one of your dolls break?" Alicia said giggling. I love her laugh.

"No! First of all, they're action figures; second I think David is a werewolf." He said.

"Well, not everything is super natural E." I said.

"But, the guy howls, and I can't be the only one who's noticed how hairy he is." He said.

"Maybe he is." Alicia said.

*Bell Rings*

We got up to go to class and as always Kass had her hand with Ethan's, then David bumped into Ethan and he stopped and was frozen. He must have gotten a vision. But Kass stood frozen too…

Ethan's P.O.V

*Vision*

I saw a full moon and a wolf howling in the distance. There was a weird circular symbol behind the wolf too. Also I saw a blue bottle with the same symbol on the bottle.

*End of Vision*

"Wow, you guys!" I started.

"Wow!" Kass said. "Was that a wolf and some circle thing and a blue bottle?"

"You saw that?" I asked.

"I guess. I saw a wolf and some symbol, also a blue bottle with the same symbol." She said.

"So that means you're a seer!" I said.

"OMG! I am." She said. "I'm not normal!" She screamed happily.

"You just noticed that?" Sarah said. Then she walked by me and kissed my cheek.

Kass just shrugged it off and ran to my arms and gave me a hug.

"I finally have powers and I'm different, yay!" She said.

"The vision must have transferred to you since you were holding my hand." I said.

I was happy for her, she was so excited.

She kissed my cheek and we headed to class.

Benny's P.O.V

I can get a million views on YouTube if I upload a video of a werewolf. Maybe I should get started…..

"Benny we need to prove that David is a werewolf, so he doesn't tear anyone into shreds." Ethan said.

"Ok. At his football practice we'll use one of my revealing spells to reveal his werewolf form!" I said.

He nodded.

*Outside*

We were watching them play football, and then we saw Ericka rooting for David.

"Go David!" She yelled.

Ok then…. I grabbed my book and looked for a spell. Then someone tackled David to the floor.

"Benny, now! Do the spell!" Ethan said.

"Ok, ok_. Don lap lupas goranot_! I yelled and it went around him and hit Ethan. Ethan fell to the floor.

"Benny!" He yelled annoyed.

"Sorry dude. It's ok, because you're not a werewolf." I said.

He got up and dropped his backpack.

"There is only one way to do this." He said. "Cover me."

Then he ran out to the field.

"Cover you? What does that even mean?" I asked.

Then he caught the ball.

"Benny, Benny." He yelled.

I didn't understand what he meant so I just gave him a thumbs up. Then he got tackled by David.

Ethan's P.O.V

If I ran into the field and stopped David from running, maybe Benny can get a good aim at him. But Benny probably didn't know what I meant because I yelled his name to hit David with the spell but he just gave me a thumbs up and I got tackled by David. Owww.

"Sorry dude, when I see a ball, I go for it." He said.

"No problem, nothing a hospital can't fix." I said.

Then he got up and left. I got up and went back to Benny.

"Dude I got some awesome video of you just getting owned. Perfect for YouTube!" Benny yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, dude, you better check that thing out." Benny said worried.

I looked down at my arm and saw a deep bloody scratch on my arm.

"Ahh! Please, tell me I won't turn into some werewolf jock." I said worried.

"No dude, it doesn't work like that. You will be a werewolf….geek." Benny said.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please Comment!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Ethan's P.O.V

*2 days later*

Ever since I've been scratched, I've noticed some changes. I chased a car…..17 blocks, I've growled at my sister when I was mad at her, and I've also started to grow hair on my face, my dad said it was puberty but that's not it! I rushed to the student's hall to tell Benny what has been happening the past weekend. I found him and ran to him.

"Benny, I think I'm changing, I chased a cat today….13 blocks!" I said.

"Dude, don't worry, you only got scratched by him. You only become a werewolf when you get bitten by one." Benny said. That was completely true, but I think I'm turning into a werewolf.

Then we spotted Alicia and Kass sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Alicia said. Kass smiled and waved.

"Hey." Benny and I said.

"So, David is some charmer you've got as a best bud." Alicia said chuckling.

"Do you have a problem with werewolves or something?" I asked angrily.

"No…I'm just saying." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so little miss "I'm a wizard girl" thinks she knows everything about wolves now?" I said. "Why don't you go run along and just turn everybody into toads, ok!"

"What did you just say?" She asked getting up from the couch.

Then Benny pushed me back slightly. "What the heck dude! What's getting into you?" He asked.

"You don't go talk trash about my girl!" He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm not done with you!" She said.

Then I growled at her. Oh gosh! Now I'm growling again.

Then they left.

Kass grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her

"Ethan, what's getting into you?" She asked.

I just ignored what she said and pulled my hand away from her and left.

Kassandra's P.O.V

What's going on with Ethan? He's not himself. When I grabbed his wrist he just pulled away but I managed to get a vision…..its sooo cool to be a seer!

*Vision*

I saw a wolf howling at Benny, and Benny was holding a video camera, then I saw me holding that bottle that Ethan and I saw in the other vision.

*End of Vision*

I wonder what's going on with him; I'll just go talk to him.

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh no! I went to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror, there was hair all over my face! And I mean literally all over my face! I put my hood over and tilted my head down so no one can see my face. I walked down the hall and saw Kass, she was walking towards me, and I turned around so she wouldn't see me. She doesn't know anything about me and the whole werewolf thing.

"Ethan!" She yelled. I just kept walking.

Then she ran all the way to me and managed to stop me in my tracks.

"Ethan are you ok? You're not yourself today." She said.

"Um….I'm fine." I responded.

"Are you sure? Then why do you have that hoodie on?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…..um…" I stuttered.

Then she removed my hood and revealed my hairy face!

"Oh my gosh! You're….ugly, cute!" She screamed.

What's that supposed to mean?

I quickly covered my hood again.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered.

"Ok, I got scratched by David and now I think I'm turning into a werewolf." I said.

She stood silent.

"Um…" She said.

"We'll discuss this later." I said walking away so nobody noticed.

*At my house*

I was home, still with my hoodie on. Then my parents walked in.

"Honey, your pal David is going to babysit you tonight." My mom said.

"What!" I said.

"Ok you guys have fun." My dad said.

Then they left.

"Ok dude, I know you're a werewolf and I need your help to fix this!" I said taking off my hoodie.

"So you do have the second site!" David said. "Dude, I really need this cure, you should have seen it in a vision already!"

Alicia's P.O.V

After school, Benny told me all about the whole werewolf thing with Ethan. After a while we found a cure, but we have no idea how to use it. It's a cure, but it's just a symbol, we don't know what to do with it. Then Benny's computer was making some noise, it was Ethan wanting to video chat with him. Benny clicked accept and Ethan appeared, but in the dark, I couldn't even see him.

"Hey dude! We found the cure but it's just a symbol, we don't know how to use it." Benny said.

"Ya, it doesn't make any sense." I said.

"Well it is a reversal spell so try to say it backwards." He said.

I ran to the mirror and faced the symbol towards it. It said B-A-H-A-R-A-T-H.

"Baharath? What the heck? It doesn't make any sense!" I yelled.

"No it completely does!" Benny said. He grabbed his spell book that revealed a picture of some weird monument thing that looks like the symbol.

"Wait I've seen that before, at the park!" Ethan said.

"Ok, I'll go find this cure thing, so see ya later Benny." I said. Then I kissed his cheek. Benny gave me a warm goofy smile that I couldn't resist but to smile back and then I ran out the door.

I got my phone and called Kass.

*Phone Convo*

"Hello?" Kass said sweetly.

"Kass, I need your help to find this cure thing." I said.

"A cure for what?" She asked.

"A cure to change David and Ethan back into a human." I said.

"Oh! Ok! Where should I meet you?" She asked.

"At the park, meet me there quick!" I yelled and hung up.

*End of Phone Convo*

I was lucky that I was a fast runner, so I made it there quick. A couple minutes later Kass made it.

"Ok so where do we find it?" Kass asked.

"Over there." I said as I pointed at the monument thing.

"Wow! That looks like something I've seen in a vision!" Kass said.

"Ok….good job….I guess." I said.

Then we started to dig for the cure.

Benny's P.O.V

I headed to E's house and there was a bunch of people there. Hey! He is having a party and didn't invite me? Even Rory is there! Then Rory came up to me.

"Hey dude! I finally threw a party!" Rory said. "I did it at E's house since his parents are always gone at those lame date nights…."

"So is Alicia coming?" He said.

I ignored him and went upstairs.

I opened E's door and he was tied to his bed.

"Oh no! Dude not your star wars sheets you'll pee on them!" I said.

"Benny! Just stay away!" Ethan said struggling from the tied cloths around his wrists and ankles. "I'm changing!"

I quickly found a spell to change him back; the cure potion will be for David. I said the spell and white light hit him and then the light disappeared.

"I-I'm still hairy!" He yelled.

"It's ok dude! The hair will fall off; now let's go enjoy the party." I said.

"Who's having a party?" He asked.

Alicia's P.O.V

We got the cure, and then we heard a howl.

"We better hurry!" I said.

Kass nodded and we ran to Ethan's house. We saw a bunch of people there.

"Hey! He is having a party and didn't even invite his own girlfriend!" Kass said annoyed. "How rude!"

Then we saw Rory hanging from a chandelier.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the fiesta!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and then I heard Benny scream.

We ran to the basement and then we heard Rory say, "Is that V.I.P room?" He followed us in.

When we went in we saw Benny with a video camera trying to film the wolf but it kept trying to attack him.

"Oh my gosh!" I said.

Then we heard a very high pitched girly scream. We turned around to see Rory behind us screaming. Ha-ha now I can tease him about that.

Then I felt someone squeezing my hand really tight I thought it was Benny put when I saw who was next to me, I saw Rory. Oh my gosh. I took my hand back and he just hid behind me. Then Kass took the blue potion cure out of my hands and then she ran to the wolf and wrapped her arms around its neck and keeping it unable to move, then she shoved the potion into its mouth causing it to fall to the floor to reveal David's human form. But it wasn't David it was….Ethan?

"Ethan?" Kass screamed. Then her eyes got really big.

"What?" I asked.

"He's shirtless…." She said happily.

"Oh my gosh Kass!" I said rolling my eyes.

Then he woke up. He was holding his head. Then Kass slid on the floor to him.

"Ethan you're ok!" She squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Wait, if that's Ethan, then where is David?" Benny asked.

"I think I found him." I said pointing to the big furry dog in the corner with a dog bowl that said David on it.

"Great, just what the internet wants a cute puppy video." Benny said disappointed while holding his video camera up.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He is sooo cute when he gets upset over something stupid.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**This chapter was inspired by ICarly and Good Luck Charlie the movie.**_

Alicia's P.O.V

I was at my house with nothing to do at all! Until I got a phone call from Benny.

*Phone Convo*

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe!" Benny greeted. "As you know I don't live with my parents."

"Ya." I said.

"Well, they live in New York, and I've told them all about you, and they want to meet you!" He said.

I was surprised! No one ever wanted me to meet their parents that live in New York!

"Really? I'd love too!" I said excitedly.

"Great! We leave next week. See ya later. Love you!" He said.

"Love you too!" I said and then I hung up.

Benny's P.O.V

Yes! She's going! But my parents are making me invite Kass and Ethan! Ugh! They're my friends and all but…..this was supposed to be about just me and Alicia! But no!

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Monday*

I can't believe I'm going to New York! It's going to be sooo much fun! Being with Ethan and the other two people. Alicia was already here at my house, but we don't leave till 6 p.m. and its only 10 a.m.! I was already packed and ready, so there's really nothing else to do. I guess I'll just take a nice bath.

"Alicia I'm going to take a bath so…ya." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be in your room." She said.

*3 minutes later*

This is nice! It's sooo warm and bubbly. Luckily there was a mini, T.V there so I wouldn't get bored. I turned on the T.V and it showed some old show about some guy getting his big toe getting stuck in a bathtub faucet. Then I shut it off. Nothing good on.

*1 minute later*

There was nothing to do, and I was bored, then I thought, it's impossible to get your toe stuck in a faucet! Then slowly I put my toe in my bathtub faucet and took it out and said, "In, and out. In and out." I continued.

"In and out, In and out, in and…..uh….in…uh why won't you come out!" I said.

Oh-no! It's stuck! Let me get Alicia.

"ALICIA!" I screamed.

"What?" She screamed back.

"Um…..come in here." I said.

She walked in.

"Ya?" She said.

"Uh….I kind of got my toe stuck in the faucet." I said embarrassed.

"Well, that sucks for you." She said walking out the door.

"Wait, aren't you gonna help me?" I said.

Dang it! Now I'm stuck! Well I'll wait a while. Then it hit me….Ethan and Benny are coming and they're gonna see me naked! AHHHH!

Alicia's P.O.V

Sucks for her. I went to Kass's room; I went on her laptop to see that her wallpaper was Ethan and her. Oh my gosh, this girl is too in love. Then there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs to open it and I saw Benny and Ethan there.

"Hey!" Benny said giving me a kiss.

"I know we're early but, there's nothing to do." Benny said.

"So where's Kass?" Ethan asked.

Oh whoops! I never helped her get her toe out of the bathtub.

"Uhh…..she's hiding!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"What's with the questions?" I said.

"Just go look for her." I said.

He shrugged and walked around the house chanting, "Kassandra!"

"So why is she hiding?" Benny whispered.

"She's not. She got her toe stuck in the bathtub's faucet." I whispered.

Then Benny gave me a, what the heck look.

Kassandra's P.O.V

OMG! I'm never gonna get out! Then I heard a familiar voice chant my name over and over. It was Ethan! Ahh! They're already here? Oh no! I luckily had a sweater and I put it on, I didn't care if it got wet. Then the bathroom door opened. Oh-no!

I quickly wet under water and held my breath for as long as I can.

Ethan's P.O.V

I kept chanting Kass's name but there was no response. Then I even went to the bathroom to find her. I looked under the sink the shower, but there was nothing! I even looked under a roll of toilet paper! Then I heard someone gasp.

It was Kass and she was in the…..bathtub.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"WOW!" I said covering my eyes.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I came up for air and I saw Ethan!

"WOW!" He screamed as he covered his eyes, but he was peeking through his hands.

"You're still looking!" I yelled.

He stuttered. "It doesn't matter!" He yelled. At least I had a sweater on.

"Um….so why are you wearing a sweater as you um….take a bath?" He asked.

"Well my toe got stuck and I knew you guys were here, and I don't want you guys to see me naked!" I said.

Then Benny walked in with Alicia.

"Uh….E why are you in the bathroom and your girlfriend is taking a bath?" He said disgusted.

"Remember I told you she got her toe stuck." Alicia said.

"Oh ya." He said.

"And she is wearing a sweater, so she is technically not naked." She said.

"So how am I gonna get this out!" I screamed.

Benny smirked and he ran downstairs. He came back up with a chain-saw and a ski mask!

He was behind Ethan and when he turned around; Ethan screamed and hid behind Alicia.

Then he came up to me. It was freaking me out!

"Ok tell me when I hit bone." He said.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

Then he cut the faucet off and my toe was free!

"Finally!" I said.

Then Benny kept scaring Ethan, he would go up to him with the chain saw. Then Ethan backed up and tripped and his head fell in the toilet! What the heck!

"Alicia! Help him!" I said.

"Nah." She said.

Then he got his head out and he got woozy and fainted on the floor.

"Poor Ethan." I said.

"Well, it's time to go to New York!" Benny said.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Benny's P.O.V

We were all ready to leave but, who needs a plane, when you got magic! But my grandma is making me take a break on the magic for a while! Grr! So we have to take a plane…

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Ugh…..we kind of have a problem." Kass said.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the two girls, "What?"

"We can't find our plane tickets!" Alicia said.

"Oh no!" I said. "Those are the only ones we had for you guys!"

"I guess we can take a car there." Kass said.

"A car?" Ethan asked. "That will take at least 2 to 3 days!"

"Well, it's the only way." Alicia said.

"We'll give you our tickets, just go on the plane." Ethan insisted.

"No, we can't just take your tickets. We'll be fine." Kass said as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya, no problem." Alicia said.

Alicia's P.O.V

We said our goodbyes to them, and now we needed a taxi. None of us can drive, well Kass can, but she refuses to drive illegibly again. I hate when she goes all goody goody on me! We finally stopped a taxi van.

"Hey can you drive us to New York?" I asked.

The driver gave us crazy looks. "New York is very, very far away from here" He said. "Plus I don't know any directions from here."

"Well, I have a map, and I have an A+ in geography, so we can get there in ease." Kass budded in.

"Well, ok but I'm gonna have to charge you guys $300." He said

We sighed. "Fine, Kass give the man his money." I said.

"What? Why me?" Kass said.

"Because you are the one who brings the extra emergency money." I said.

"But it's for emergencies!" She said.

"Well this is an emergency!" I screamed.

She groaned and took out her wallet and paid the man.

He smiled and motioned us in We hopped on in and we headed our way. Kass sat in the front to direct the guy. I just sat in the back and took a nice long nap.

Kassandra's P.O.V

*6 hours later*

I've never worked with a map this confusing, but I managed to make it work.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Of course I do! I'm a straight A student, with amazing mapping skills." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Alrighty." He said.

"It's getting kind of late, maybe we should take a break, and hit the sack!" Alicia said.

"Ya your right." I said.

We stopped at a nearby motel, and spent the night there.

Ethan's P.O.V

Hours and hours went by, and I took a nap on the plane, but as I slowly opened my eyes, I looked outside and saw New York! We're here! We landed, and we went out and claimed our luggage. We took a taxi to Benny's parents' house. When we arrived, we saw a beautiful old style looking home, with two stories. As we walked in, Benny's mom quickly ran up to her son, attacked him with kisses, and hugs. His dad patted his back, and gave him a warm welcoming hug. Then their eyes drew their attention to me.

"Ethan! It's been a while since we've seen you too!" His mom said.

"Nice to see you again." His dad greeted. I gave them one of my shy smiles and a wave.

"I remember the time when I used to watch you guys play outside in the yard with your little superman capes." His mom said pinching Benny's cheeks. He flushed red in embarrassment.

"So where are these girlfriends of yours?" Benny's dad asked.

We explained how they lost their tickets and everything.

Then Benny's mom smacked Benny's head.

"Owww!" Benny moaned.

"You should've been a gentleman, and gave them your tickets." His mom said.

"Don't worry though; they should be here by tomorrow." I said.

Alicia's P.O.V

After we slept, Kass woke us up at 5 in the morning! I just threw on some jeans and a tee-shirt and headed out to the taxi. We hopped on in and the driver drove off. I slept for the rest of the trip.

*5 hours later*

"Ok we should be there in 2 exact minutes." Kass said.

"Ok here is your stop." The taxi guy said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a big bright, lit up sign, with different colored lights flashing around it saying, **Welcome to the Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Oh…..my…gosh." I said.

"Uh…..this can't be right!" Kass said. "I read the directions perfectly!"

Then I notice something about her map. I went up to her and turned the map around.

"You were reading it upside down!" I yelled. Then the taxi driver stopped in front of a souvenir shop.

"Well, thanks for riding." He said.

"But this isn't our destination." Kass said. "We have to turn around and drive back!"

"To bad sweetie, but I'm not driving you guys all the way to New York from Vegas!" He said.

"But…." Kass started.

"Sorry, that's life." He said kicking us out and driving away.

"Great! Just great!" I yelled.

"Well, come on we can make it to New York from here by foot." Kass said. "It may take weeks, possibly months, so let's get started."

"Kass why? Why?" I said.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do you have to screw things up all the time?" I said.

"I don't…." She started.

"Yes you do!" I said madly. "You just ruined everything!"

"I can fix this!" She said. "We just have to get a new map, and get another taxi to drive us."

I rolled my eyes. "No, we are staying at a hotel tonight, and leaving tomorrow." I said.

I walked towards the Bellagio hotel and Kass followed behind me.

"With what money are you gonna use to pay for this room?" She pointed out.

"Oh, let's see, this_ is_ an emergency so, let's use your emergency money." I said taking her wallet from her pocket and running into the hotel.

"Hey!" She yelled running after me.

I stopped by the front desk and paid with Kass's money.

She shot me a glaring look. I could tell that she was really mad, but that's what she gets for messing everything up!

Kassandra's P.O.V

How dare she take my money and just buy a room in an expensive hotel! We took the elevator up to level 6. We found our room, and when we opened the doors, it was gorgeous! It had gold satin bed covers, beige walls with gold patterns on it and it had a flat screen T.V! This is gonna cost a lot of money! We were getting tired so we were ready to go to sleep. As I was gonna slip into the covers, I was stopped by Alicia.

"Hey Kass! Ethan is there waiting for you." She yelled.

"OMG! He came for me!" I yelled, and then I ran out to the balcony.

"Ethan I knew you'd…." I said. Wait he isn't here!

Then Alicia shut the balcony door and locked it.

"Hey what was that for?" I yelled through the class.

"For screwing everything up!" She yelled and closed the blinds.

Sometimes she can be sooo rude! I guess I have to sleep in the cold. I curled up on the cold floor and tried to fall asleep.

*Next Day*

I woke up with three pigeons on me! What the heck! I screamed and got up and they flew off of me. Then Alicia opened the blinds and she was in a big comfy robe, holding a cup of coffee. She had room service bring her up a feast of eggs, bacon, and ham.

"Morning." She said sipping her coffee.

I groaned. "Can I come in now!" I said.

She nodded no. "But…. Wait. How did you pay for all that food?" I asked

"With your money." She said. That got me mad and annoyed.

Then I heard her door knock. She opened it and people came over to give her a massage. What? She has to stop using my money!

After a couple of minutes they left. Then she opened the door for me.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. "We are not gonna have any money left!"

"Relax, we have plenty of mon….ooh…."She said.

I looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"Your right we don't have any money left." She said.

"You wasted all my money!" I screamed.

"I guess I did." She said.

"Alicia! How are we gonna get a taxi driver to drive us now?" I said.

"We'll, walk or find a way." She said. "Now let's go, if we walk we better get started."

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Benny's P.O.V

It's already been a day, where are they? I'm starting to get worried, what if something happened to them?

"Hey E, do you think Alicia and Kass will come soon?" I asked.

"I hope. Hopefully nothing happened to them." He said.

My mom insisted that we would walk around the neighborhood for a while so we did. Me and E will have some bro time or something like that.

While walking we stopped by a park and just sat on a bench discussing how X-Man was better than the Hulk. Then these two blonde girls walked up to us.

"Is it just hot here, or is it you guys?" They asked as they winked.

"Well, considering that its 85 degrees, it is pretty hot today." Ethan said.

"No, you guys are the hot ones!" They said tapping our noses. "Plus we really dig nerds!"

"Uh…..thanks." I said.

Then they sat next to us really close.

"Uh…..can we have some space please? I'm a little claustrophobic." Ethan said shyly.

"I really like your eyes." One of the girls said.

"Uh, we have girlfriends." I said.

"Oh, it's us right?" They said.

"No. We have girlfriends that are coming soon!" Ethan said.

Then we stood up, but they kept following us. Ahh!

Alicia's P.O.V

We started walking through crowds of tourists and we bumped into a bunch of them. Then we finally got out of the Vegas Strip and we were in the middle of nowhere now!

"I hate this!" Kass yelled.

"Well, you got us into this!" I yelled.

"I know I screw up a lot, but I try my best!" She said.

"Next time try a little harder!" I said.

We walked and walked for miles and we saw nothing! Just dust and an empty road. Then we saw a bike rental shop! It was close to this big mountain where you can hike and mountain bike on it. Then we ran to the shop. We opened the door which greeted us with a ring of a bell.

"Hello. How may I help ya?" An old shop keeper asked.

"We need to rent a two person bike." I said.

"Ok, that will be $30." He said.

"Uh….we….uh…." Kass stuttered. Dang it! We have no money! I had to think fast! I didn't know what to do, so I just punched the guy in the face.

"Owww! What the heck!" He said holding his nose.

"Quick grab the bike!" I yelled. Kass ran and grabbed it and we rushed out the door.

We jumped on the bike and rode as fast as we could. We were already miles away.

Kassandra's P.O.V

We were riding the bike on the empty road, until suddenly something made us and the bike jump. I looked down to see nothing wrong. But then I saw a hole in the bike's tire! We started to ride out of control! Then the bike flipped on its side causing us to fall on the hard gravel like road.

We both moaned in pain.

"What the heck happened?" Alicia moaned.

"I think a rock or something made a hole in the tire." I moaned on the floor.

We managed to stand up, and now we have no source of transportation.

"Great! How are we gonna get there now?" She yelled.

The sun was soon setting; the sky had shades of purple and greys.

"I guess we are going to have to sleep here tonight." I said.

She shrugged and fiddled around with her phone.

Alicia's P.O.V

I can't believe I have service here! I can't move or else I'll lose it. I quickly texted Benny this,

**From: Alicia**

**We need help! We are stuck in the middle of the road, somewhere in Vegas!**

**From: Benny Wier**

**OMG! We will come as soon as possible! **

**From: Alicia**

**HURRY!**

He better come!

Benny's P.O.V

I can't believe they are stuck in the middle of a road. Kass must have screwed up something! Before we could help them, we still have a little problem. I turned to see the two girls chasing after Ethan and me. I saw one of them attack my best friend with kisses.

"Benny do something!" Ethan yelled shunning the two girls.

I didn't know what else to do, so I just grabbed my spell book and I found the perfect spell!

"Lupas Dan Folk!" I yelled. Then the two girls froze.

"Wow! Did you just use magic?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. "Anyway, Alicia and Kass are in trouble!" I said.

He looked at me wide eyed. "What happen?" He asked.

Kassandra's P.O.V

It was already dark. The sky was pitch black that only was lit up by the tiny stars that shone.

"Well I guess we are going to just sleep on the side of the road." Alicia said.

"I guess so." I said.

We just laid on our backs on the gravel floor and looked up at the stars.

"Alicia, do you think they will find us soon?" I asked.

"Hopefully." She said turning her back to me and going on her side and drifting to sleep.

My eyes quickly got heavy and I fell asleep.

*3 hours later*

I suddenly felt a breeze of air come by. A woke up and shivered, and then I saw that Alicia was still asleep. Then there was wind coming closer and becoming stronger. I looked up to see a helicopter above us. What the heck! I nudged Alicia and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Huh?" She said sleepily.

"We're under attack!" I yelled.

"Wait a second." She said smiling and standing up.

Then two familiar faces came out of the helicopter, it was Ethan and Benny!

"Ethan!" I yelled running to him almost tackling him.

I turned to my left to see Benny and Alicia making out.

"How did you get the helicopter?" Alicia asked.

"With magic!" Benny said happily.

"Oh Benny I love you!" She said hugging him.

Then we went inside the helicopter and Benny's parents were there. He introduced us and we were flying in the air now.

"So, let me show you some photos of Benny as a baby." His mom said.

Alicia couldn't help but smile.

Everybody's P.O.V

Well this was an interesting trip!

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Benny's P.O.V

I'm very glad that the girls didn't get hurt during the New York trip. We were back home safely. I was at E's house and I really wanted to try to make my own potion!

"So E, how should we start my potion?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a wizard." He said.

"Um…just grab some random stuff." I said.

"Ok." He said walking out of his room.

Then a couple minutes later he came back with baby powder, milk, and toothpaste.

"What do any of those things help us do?" I asked.

"You did say random stuff." He said.

"Just hand it over!" I said. "Just a question, why do you have baby powder?"

"Don't ask." He said turning red.

"Ok….then..." I said wondering.

I grabbed the stuff and put it in the big black cauldron I took from my grandma. Then I mixed the ingredients that E gave me then I used baby frog mucus that I took from my grandma as well. I mixed it up and then it produced an awful odor.

"Dude! This stuff reeks!" Ethan said.

"Let's drink it outside." I said.

"Why do we have to drink it?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"To see what happens. Duh!" I said.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

I poured it in to two cups and we headed outside.

"On the count of three we drink it." I said.

"One, two, three." I said.

Ethan nodded and we drank it.

3 minutes later everything seemed bigger.

Alicia's P.O.V

We were walking to Ethan's house and Kass wouldn't stop blabbing about how Ethan is an amazing boyfriend. I really didn't care though. Then when we got there, we heard crying.

"Aww. Alicia look at the two little kids." Kass said. "They must be lost."

"Or they are just playing around." I said.

"Let's go help them." She said walking to them.

"No Kass!" I yelled. Ugh! I hate helping little kids, there so annoying! Then we walked up to them.

"Hey, little kid. Are you looking for your mommy?" Kass asked sweetly and tenderly.

Then one kid just got up. "No granny!" the little boy said kicking her leg.

"OWW!" Kass moaned while holding her leg. "What kind of kid is that?"

"Haha! That's my kind of kid." I said laughing. Then the little kid started to run around my legs and kept chanting my name. How does he know my name?

"Um, how do you know my name?" I asked the three year old.

"Because it's me Benny." The boy said. Our eyes went wide.

"Benny! What happened?" I yelled. "Why are you three!"

"Because I wanted to make my own potion and now we're three!" He said walking to the other boy.

"And it's all Ethan's fault!" little Benny said pushing little Ethan down. Then little Ethan started to cry.

As little Benny was walking to me he tripped over a pebble and he started to cry. Oh-no I don't work well with crying kids!

"Alicia pick him up!" Kass said. "He's crying you need to comfort him."

"Then why don't you do that to Ethan!" I said.

Then Kass realized that little Ethan was crying and she quickly scooped him up and cooed him.

"Aww who's my little Ethan?" Kass said cooing him. Then she kissed his whole face except his lips.

"But I'm your boyfriend why are you treating me like a baby?" He asked with his baby voice and sniffling.

"Because you're only three." She said wiping his tears with her thumb and hugging him.

Then I forgot Benny was crying on the floor, I just picked him up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Hey I'm pretty good at this. He stopped crying and his head was resting on my shoulder and his arms were around my neck.

"Let's take them inside and fix this." Kass said cradling little Ethan in her arms.

We walked inside E's house and headed to his room. What on earth is that smell?

"Why does it smell in here!" Kass shrieked.

"It's the potion." Benny said through my shirt.

I set down Benny and took the cauldron outside to get the scent out of the house. When I came back upstairs I saw Kass sitting on Ethan's bed with little Ethan on her lap with a book in front of them and he was sipping hot chocolate.

"Kass stop spoiling Ethan and help us find a cure!" I said swapping the hot chocolate out of Ethan's small hands.

"Hey!" Ethan said. He got off her lap and tried to get the hot chocolate back into the cup.

"Ethan I can make you another one." Kass said.

"But it won't come out the same and it has to be perfect! You might put more chocolate than milk or more milk than chocolate! He whined.

Kass rolled her eyes and picked him up. "Ok you had enough chocolate."

"Fine!" Ethan pouted.

I sat down on the desk and thought of a potion to make a reversal spell. We can't tell Benny's grandma about this.

Benny came over to me and climbed on to my lap.

"Alicia can I have a kiss?" Benny said.

"No. You're only three and that will be wrong." I said.

"But that's not fare! We're technically the same age as you in the inside!" He whined.

"But still." I said.

"Too bad! So pucker up!" He said pursing his lips and coming closer to me. I put my finger on his tiny lips and refused.

"You're so mean!" He pouted and crossed his tiny arms.

Just to make him feel better I kissed his cheek and he smiled and giggled in delight.

I grabbed the spell book and searched through pages and still nothing! Then it hit me! Maybe if I recreate the potion or get the potion from outside and they all drink it maybe they will come back to normal. But then Kass and I drink some, so the potion will turn them back to the same age as us. It's technically potion mixed with magic so ya!

"Kass watch the kids!" I said running downstairs to grab the potion.

I went back upstairs and had four cups ready with the potion inside. I handed it all to them.

"Why are you giving us this?" Kass asked.

"If they drink it they will turn back to normal but we have to drink it so they will turn our age." I said.

"I'm confused." Kass said.

"Just drink it." I said.

Kass shrugged and drank the whole cup. Benny and Ethan drank the whole thing but it tasted so horrible that I just took a sip. Then suddenly I didn't see Kass anywhere and then everything got bigger!

I turned to my right and saw a little Kass crying on the floor with a pink dress.

"It didn't work! Now I'm a baby!" Kass cried.

"Who's the hot baby over there?" Benny pointed to me. Oh-no!

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Alicia's P.O.V

Oh-no! What are we going to do now? We can't do anything at this age! Our powers only hit us when were around 14! Kass was still crying on the floor and Benny was amazed at my baby looks. I guess we're hopeless now. I grabbed my Nintendo D.S and sat on the bed and started playing Super Mario Bros. Then Benny came next to me.

"So, what ya playing there?' He asked.

"Wanna play two players?" He asked holding his Nintendo D.S

"Sure!" I said. We were playing and then I saw little Ethan sit next to crying Kass on the floor.

"Kass, it's ok that we're three. Now we can be together for now since we're the same age." Ethan said.

"Ya, your right." Kass said through sniffles. She got up and grabbed Ethan's small hand.

"Let's go play dolls!" She said dragging him to go find dolls. They left and went to Jane's room and took two dolls from there and came back. She handed him one and they started playing. I can tell Ethan didn't really want to play, but he did it to make her happy.

Then all of a sudden, I grew back to my normal size. I was back to normal!

"What? That's not fare!" Kass said. "How come it happened to you?"

I just shrugged. "I really don't know." I said.

"Does this mean we're going to be three forever?" Benny asked.

Then suddenly his grandma popped up making us all jump.

"AHHH!" We all screamed.

"Benny how many times have I told you to not make a potion on your own?" Benny's grandma said.

"I'm sorry! I was bored." Benny said.

"Oh goodness! Look, you have three little three year olds now!" She said.

"But I was three too, but then I turned back to normal." I said.

"You must have taken only a small sip of the potion. If you drink more than a sip, it will cause the potion's magic to stay on you forever." She said.

All of our eyes widened.

"But I don't want to stay three forever!" Kass whined.

"I'm sorry dearie, but if you guys were more careful you would have been back to normal." Benny's grandma said.

A couple tears went down Benny's cheek.

"What's wrong Benny?" I asked.

He sniffled. "I c-can't be your boyfriend anymore." He said crying.

No, this can't happen. I love Benny to pieces; I can't break up with him just because a spell didn't work out.

"There has to be a way." I said my eyes holding back tears.

"I'm sorry honey. I wish there was a way, but for a situation like this, there isn't." Benny's grandma said. I can also see the hurt in her eyes. "I'll come back later; you and Benny can say your good-bye." Then she left without a sight.

"I don't want to be three." Kass said.

"Me either. I feel bad for Benny too. He's my best friend and now he can't be with his girlfriend." Ethan said.

I nodded and sniffled.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend, Ethan?" Kass said in her baby voice.

"No, you're my best _girl_friend." Ethan said.

"Oh, yay!" Kass said hugging him.

I rolled my eyes at the two in love kids. I guess I should say bye to them.

I hugged Kass, then Ethan, and Benny last. I hugged him tightly to me, I didn't want to let go of him.

"But you're still going to visit us and hang out with us?" Kass asked.

"Well of course, but I'm still going to miss you guys being my age." I said.

They sniffled and I was going to leave.

"Hey! What about us? We can't stay here, my parents will freak out!" Ethan said.

"My grandma can look after us for a little." Benny said.

I picked up Benny and Ethan and Kass followed behind me and we walked to Benny's grandma's house. I knocked on her door and she gladly let us in.

"I'm sorry about this honey." His grandma said.

"It's fine, I'll visit them every day." I said.

I hugged them one more time and left.

*Next Day*

Today at school all the teachers asked me where Benny, Kass, and Ethan were today, I just shrugged at the questions. The guys seemed happy to have Benny and Ethan away though, and the girls were happy that Kass wasn't there too. After school I decided to go visit them. I walked into the house and greeted Benny's grandma and then I saw the three kids watching T.V.

Then Benny spotted me and ran to my arms. I picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey there!" I said.

"Hi!" He said happily.

"I know this is weird, but since we can't date anymore, I'll give you your last kiss." I said.

He smiled and pursed his lips. I pressed my lips against his then I felt some arms around my waist pulling me closer to them, I opened my eyes to see Benny back to normal. I pulled away.

"Benny! You're back to normal!" I yelled.

He looked down at himself and smiled.

"Yes! Now I can do this!" He said picking me up and spinning me around and kissing me.

"What about us?" Ethan yelled. We both looked at the two little kids on the couch.

"Since Benny and I kissed, you and Kass have to kiss!" I said.

"Oh, well that's easy." Kass said scooting to Ethan and kissing him. They kissed but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Ethan said.

"Maybe because I kissed someone older and this brought me back to my normal age." Benny said.

I know Benny is going to hate this but…..

"Babe, you are going to have to kiss Kass." I said.

"What?" Kass said in disgust.

"I have to kiss the granny?" Benny said disgusted.

"I am not kissing Ethan again!" I said.

"Fine…." Benny said picking up little Kass.

"Just get this over with." Kass said closing her eyes hoping for it to be over.

Benny closed his eyes and kissed Kass! After a couple of seconds she was back to normal.

Kass looked at herself in a mirror. "Yes! I'm back to normal!"

"What about me?" Ethan said.

Kass ran to him and put him on her lap.

"Come her baby!" She said kissing little Ethan. Then Ethan grew back to normal and he was sitting on her lap.

"Uh….can you get off of me?" Kass asked.

"Oh, sorry." He said getting off. Then Kass stood up and hugged him.

"Finally we aren't kids anymore!" Benny yelled. "Grandma was wrong!"

Then his grandma walked in.

"It looks like love did the trick." She said. I hugged Benny and kissed him one more time.

"I love you!" Benny said.

"I love you too!" I said.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Kassandra's P.O.V

We were back in school and the first thing our teacher gives us as a welcome back present is a science project…..great.

"Ok class, I'm going to choose partners randomly." Our teacher said. Aww, I wish we can just choose so I can be with Ethan. She got out a bowl with all of our names on a small piece of paper mixed up. Then she announced the names…

"Ethan and Alicia." She said. Not fare!

"Benny and Keanah." She said. Oh-no I wonder how that will work out.

"Kassandra and Finn." She said. Finn? Who the heck is that? "Now get together with your partners and discuss what you are going to do."

I groaned. "I don't want to be paired up with some random guy." I said.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." Ethan said kissing my cheek. I smiled and then this tall guy with dirty blonde hair and was sort of muscular walked up to me.

"Hey! I'm Finn." He said smirking.

"Hi….I'm Kassandra." I said awkwardly.

"Let's discuss this project over at my table." He said pointing to the table at the other side of the room. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the table.

Ethan's P.O.V

At least I got paired up with someone I knew. I just hope that guy doesn't try to kiss Kass or anything. Alicia walked over to me.

"Ok so what are we going to do our science project on?" She said.

"Maybe something having to do with chemical reactions?" I said.

"Let's just do that." She said not very into it.

I nodded and we started taking notes.

Benny's P.O.V

That is sooo not fare! I want to be with my girlfriend, not some vampire chick! She kind of scares me. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Hello Benny." She said touching my arm. I quickly got my arm back that was awkward, it seemed like she was flirting with me.

"Sooo….what should our science project be?" I asked awkwardly.

"I don't know whatever you want to do." She said coming closer to my seat. I scooted away from her but she kept coming closer then she made me fall out of my seat.

Keanah's P.O.V

Perfect! Everything is coming into plan! Step one was to get Benny as my partner and I accomplished it! Now for step two…

Kassandra's P.O.V

Finn and I decided to just do an experiment involving mold growing onto food. It isn't the best project but his mind is like a 1st grader! We needed to do something easy. We made a plan for him to come to my house on Saturday, we can finish this project soon. I made my way back to Ethan who was already done talking to Alicia.

"So what's your project going to be about?" I asked.

"Chemical reactions. Yours?" He asked.

"Finn isn't the brightest so I'm keeping it simple. We are just going to do something with mold." I said.

He nodded.

"So when are you guys going to start?" He said.

"This Saturday so it should be done by then." I said.

"Alicia and I are going to finish it up on Friday." He said.

"Maybe after my project is finished you want to hang out on Saturday?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure! What time?" He asked.

"Around 1 or 2 o'clock." I said.

"Perfect!" He said. Then I gave him a quick kiss as the bell rang.

We headed outside and we went to Lunch.

Benny's P.O.V

Ugh! Keanah wants to come over tonight! I guess the sooner we can get it over with.

*At home*

Keanah walked home with me today and she was really close to me, like _really_ close! We arrived at my house and went upstairs.

"So you ready to start this thing?" I said.

"Before we start…." She said. I hope she doesn't bite me!

"This is pay back to Alicia! Thanks to her Zack dumped me for her!" She screamed.

Then she put her hand out and started saying some words that sounded like gibberish. Then my lights started to flash on and off, I'm freaking out! Ahhh! What's happening?

Keanah's P.O.V

Yes! The hypnotizing part is over! I hypnotized Benny to make him fall in love with me! HAHAH! Now he will dump Alicia hard! That's what she gets!

Alicia's P.O.V

*Friday*

Ethan and I finished our projects and I wanted to hang out with Benny today, so I called him up but he never answered. Maybe he is just tired of hanging out with that vampire chick.

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Saturday*

Finn and I put the moist bread slices in zip-lock bags and we had a video camera filming everything to see what happens. It was almost 2 and Ethan was going to come over soon! Yay! This was the time Finn was going to leave soon.

"Well, this was fun." He said smiling.

I nodded.

Then he came over closer to me and I backed up and he purposely tripped and fell on top of me!

"Get off of me!" I said.

"I can't." He said smiling. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then I heard Ethan's voice.

"Kass your mom let me." He said opening the door. Then his smile faded away as he saw Finn on top of me.

I quickly pushed Finn off of me.

"Ethan, it's not what it looks like!" I said.

"I think it does! You're cheating on me!" He screamed. His eyes were building up tears.

"No! Ethan I swear!" I said my eyes filling up with tears as well.

He ran downstairs and went to the door. I ran after him and Finn was behind me.

"Ethan wait!" I screamed.

"Wait for what?" He screamed. "To tell me you like Finn and not me, then I kind of get that!"

Then he turned around and was about to walk out the door but I grabbed his hand.

"Ethan please, let me explain." I said my voice cracking.

He just pulled his hand away from me and left. Then my heart just sank! Tears were streaming down my face like crazy.

"I think you should go." I said to Finn.

"Whatever see you later babe." Finn said.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. Then he left.

I need to talk to Ethan.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Alicia's P.O.V

I've called Benny so many times and he never answers! I don't want him to think I'm crazy, I'll just shrug it off and talk to him at school. Well anyway, Kass wanted me to come over today, I don't know what happened though. I walked to her house and her mom greeted me at the door, her mom motioned upstairs and I headed upstairs to her room. I opened the door to see Kass hidden under blankets and it was dark inside and her T.V was playing some foreign movie. Also there was a bucket of chocolate ice cream too.

"Uhh….Kass it's me Alicia." I said.

She popped her head out from the covers and saw me.

"Oh…hi." She said sniffling.

I sat on her bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You know that guy Finn?" She said.

"You mean from Adventure Time?" I said unsure.

"No from school!" She said.

"Oh…."I nodded.

"Well during our project he fell on top of me and Ethan came in and now he thinks I cheated on him!" She cried. Her face was red and had dried tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kass." I said. She sniffled and hid her face in her pillow.

Then I took her ice cream and ate some, I was hungry.

"I don't think you want that." She said.

"Why not?" I said scooping another mouthful.

"Because, it's mixed with tears and sweat." She said.

"Oh…." I said still eating it.

"That's disgusting." She said through her pillow.

I just shrugged.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I asked.

"Yes! I've called him and he never answers!" She cried.

"Here let me try." I said getting out my phone. I dialed Ethan's number and it started ringing.

*Phone Convo*

"Hello?" Ethan said sniffling.

"Kass say something." I whispered.

"Um…..hi…" Kass said sniffling.

There was no answer and he hung up.

*End of Phone Convo*

Kass started to cry harder.

"He hates me!" Kass whined.

I just sat there thinking what I can do to help, and then it hit me!

"Didn't you have a video camera for your project?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" She asked.

"Maybe the video of Finn falling on you is on it! Then we can go show it to Ethan!" I yelled.

"Your right! Get the camera!" She yelled getting up from the bed.

I got the camera and played the video, it had a perfect shot of it!

"Let's go show it to him!" Kass yelled.

"But first….go take a shower! You stink and change your clothes!" I said.

"Oh….sorry." Kass said going to the shower.

*20 minutes later*

Kass was changed and showered and I grabbed the camera and we headed to Ethan's house.

Ethan's P.O.V

How could she cheat on me? She said she loved me! I guess it was all a lie I guess, she hurt me bad! She tried to call but I wouldn't answer. This is my first break up with my first girlfriend and I needed Benny but every time I called him he wouldn't answer. Then I heard my mom say "Come in" Who could that be? I was just in my bed with my face in my pillow. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then Alicia came in.

"Hey Ethan. I need to show you something." She said holding a video camera.

"What is it?" I asked through the pillow.

"Just sit up." She said.

I sat up and wiped the tears out of my eyes. She pressed play on the camera and I saw Kass and Finn on the screen.

I groaned. "I don't want to see the video that my ex-girlfriend cheated on me!" I said.

"Just watch!" She said.

Then I saw Kass saying bye to Finn and then Finn purposely tripped and fell on Kass. Then I walked in. Wow, she didn't cheat on me. My heart completely recovered itself.

"Wow, I have to go apologize to Kass." I said standing up.

"You don't have to." She said.

I was confused.

Then Kass walked in the door.

"Hi…" She said.

"Kass, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I must have hurt you." I said.

"It's ok." She said smiling.

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

She cupped my face and kissed me. Then she pulled away and hugged me.

"I love you Ethan." She said.

I smiled. "I love you too." I said.

"How cute." Alicia said annoyed. To make Alicia not feel awkward….

"So how's Benny? He never answers my calls." I said.

"I don't know, he hasn't answered my calls either." She said.

Alicia's P.O.V

*At School*

I spotted Benny and I was going to talk to him. He was at his locker with Keanah.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Um…may I help you?" He said.

"Just wanted to say hi." I said. "Maybe tonight we can go over to my house and maybe canoodle."

"Canoodle with you? I don't even like you!" He said.

What is up with him?

"I'm his new girlfriend." Keanah said.

"What? No you're not." I said my voice cracking.

"Ya she is, now get out of my face. I don't even love you anymore, I never did!" Benny said.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Alicia's P.O.V

Those words just made my heart sank. How could he say that to me? He loved me; tears were already coming out of my eyes.

"Awww is the baby gonna cry?" Keanah said with a smirk on her face.

I really wanted to punch her in the face but I didn't want to cause a scene. I just ran all the way home.

*2 hours later*

I heard footsteps coming closer to my room and then I saw Kass come through my door.

"Hey Alicia. Where were you at school?" She asked.

"Here" I said through my pillow. Kass sat on my bed.

"What happened?" Kass asked.

I lifted my head from my pillow to face her. "Benny dumped me for Keanah." I said.

"Alicia I'm so sorry." She said. "To cheer you up, I'll take you to the movies."

"Nah, it's ok." I said.

"No! I want to!" She said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my bed.

"Come on we don't want to be late." She said.

"Late for what?" I asked.

Ethan's P.O.V

I tried talking to Benny today and he told me that I was just some nerd, who has no friends. I thought I was his friend? I guess I lost my best bud. Kass is inviting me to the movies with Alicia today to try to make me feel better….

But while I was walking to school, I bumped into someone, I tried to see who it was but they ran away really fast. I got a vision.

*Vision*

I saw a whole group of people in the movies and then this group was on stage, and then everyone started to get crazy and people were getting bitten! The group was vampires!

*End of Vision*

Oh my god! I have to get prepared. I ran to my house and grabbed my light sabers, holy water guns, and stakes. Prepared to get Ethanized vamps!

It was about time to go see Kass at the movies. I hid all the stuff in my jacket. By the time I got there, I saw Kass waiting.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's fine." She said greeting me with a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Then Alicia came and spotted me.

"What is he doing here?" Alicia asked madly. "I thought it was going to be just us?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but Ethan lost his best bud." Kass said.

"Ugh! Fine." Alicia said annoyed. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Dusk 4!" Kass squealed.

"But I hate that movie." Alicia said.

"But there is nothing else to watch in this theater!" Kass said. It was true; White Chapel mostly shows the Dusk movies.

We walked in and headed to our seats. We just waited for the movie to start, but before the movie would start a tall guy with much tanned skin walked to the front of the screen.

"Now before we show our screening of Dusk 4 we will need a volunteer to show who is the #1 Dusk fan." The guy said. A bunch of girls raised their hands except for the three of us, well Kass likes Dusk but she is too shy to go up there.

"How about you?" The guy asked pointing to Kass.

Kass looked around. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes you!" He said.

Kass awkwardly walked down the stairs and went to the front.

"Now face the front." He said turning her to the front.

He pushed the hair away from her shoulder and then everyone gasped as his fangs were shown. I stood up to go help her but luckily she noticed fast enough and kicked him making him be pushed away from her. Then I handed Alicia a light saber.

"Really? A light saber!" She said turning it on.

We ran down to where Kass was and more vampires came out. I handed Kass a light saber and she started to swing it around to the vampires. One hit a vamps neck and his whole body turned into ash in front of our eyes! Then Alicia got the gun and started to shoot holy water at them. Then one guy came up to me.

"You give us Kassandra and we will leave you guys alone!" He said.

I just grabbed my light saber and burned him to death. Why do they want Kass? I turned to see no Kass in sight.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I was going to hit some vampire guy with Ethan's light saber but someone wrapped there arm around my neck and pulled me behind a curtain. It was the really tanned guy.

"I have to do this now and quick then we must leave." He said. He got out his fangs and was coming towards me, I got out the light saber but his vampire strength knocked it out of my hands. This was it! I'm going to be a fledgling! He came closer and closer before he even made contact with my neck he formed into ash. I saw Ethan with a stake behind the ash. He killed him!

He gave me his hand and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya….I'm fine." I said giving him a quick kiss.

He took off his jacket and put it on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"They want you, they want to bite you and bring you somewhere." He said. "We need to hide you and get you out of here." Then he covered me with his jacket and he led me out the door. Alicia came over and we finished most of them up. Then we got outside and Ethan took the jacket off of me. I gave him a hug for helping me.

"Why do they want me?" I asked.

"I don't know, they want to bite you but bring you somewhere, but where?" Ethan said.

I was scared now, there is someone wanting me, but who?

"But it's over now, let's go home." He said. I linked his arm with mine closely, I needed him, and he protects me. I'm always safe with him.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Ethan's P.O.V

At school Alicia seemed as depressed as ever! She didn't even talk or anything, well Benny was in all of her classes too. That must really suck. She walked home alone today but Kass and I walked home together. Kass was quiet the whole way there. I finally broke the silence.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I asked stopping in her tracks.

She sighed. "It's just the fact that someone wants me and wants to bite me kind of freaks me out." She said.

"Well everything is over, plus I'll protect you." I said.

"I know you will, but it still creeps me out." She said. I grabbed her hand with mine.

"Don't think about it, if something happens we're all there for you." I said walking to her house.

She smiled and continued walking home. We made it to her house and I walked her to her door.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said.

"No problem." I said.

"So, I'll see you tomomorw at the park with Alicia." I said. We promised Alicia that we would hang out all together at the park to get her mind off of Benny.

"Ya, I'll meet ya there." She said coming closer to me. Then she kissed me on the lips. We both shared a long and passionate kiss, our lips fit together perfectly, and then we both pulled away.

"Bye, Ethan." She said smiling.

"Bye Kass." I said with a red face.

She began to close her door as I began walking away, until she yelled,

"Wait, Ethan!" She said.

"Ya?" I asked turning around.

She leaned against her door frame and smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Bye." She said closing her door.

I loved when she said that to me, I hope it never ends.

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Next Day at the Park*

I was waiting for Ethan and Alicia at the park, I was already there waiting by a tree. It was cold and cloudy but it was still a nice day to hang out. Then my thoughts were interrupted by someone covering their hands on my eyes.

"Ethan, I know it's you." I said laughing. Then their hands uncovered mine as I turned around to see a person I never knew I'd see again.

"Jessie?" I asked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." He said coming closer to me. I moved back away from him. "I told you I'll be back!"

"Stay back! I'll hurt you!" I screamed.

"You can't hurt your own boyfriend." He said.

"You're not my boyfriend, Ethan is!" I said.

"Not for long!" He said.

"Listen, my first two plans failed. Like the whole hypnotizing you thing, then the whole movie thing, but now I have something that won't!" He said.

So he was the one who wanted me at the movies. What's his new plan?

"If you don't dump Ethan, I'll kill your whole family, friends, and including Ethan!" He said.

My heart sank. He would kill them! This can't be happening.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled while holding back tears.

"Oh I would." He said.

"If you dump him and date me, they will stay alive and nothing will happen." He said. "And you better decide soon." He said pointing to the two people walking over. It was Alicia and Ethan.

"Fine! I'll do it for Ethan." I said sadly. I can't believe I'm doing this, it's the only way to save him, I still love him to pieces, but it's the only way.

Ethan's P.O.V

When I was walking to meet Kass, Alicia ended up coming at the same time so we both walked together.

"So how ya doing?" Alicia asked.

"I'm happy but I still miss my best bud." I said.

"I know what you mean." She said walking over to Kass. We saw Kass who looked sad but then she boosted back her confidence.

"Hey." I said leaning in for a kiss but she ducked her head. Is she ok?

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Ya everything is fine after I do this." She said. Huh?

"Ethan you need to know that everything we shared was a lie! The kisses, the hugs, everything!" She screamed.

What is she saying, she doesn't mean that right? My eyes were holding back tears.

"I never loved you! I only love one person only and that's Jessie!" She screamed.

"She loves Jessie? How could she say this? Now I started to cry.

"You don't mean that right?" I said my voice cracking.

"Yes I do mean it! I hate you and I never loved you!" She said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Your lying, I know you are. Look your crying!" I said shaking.

"It's tears of joy!" She screamed.

"Kass what are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Shut up you Goth chick!" Kass screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face. My heart just broke and I felt awful! I knew it was too good to be true. She hates me! I loved her, but everything was a lie. I couldn't take it anymore, I just started walking away and I dropped the gift I was going to give her, but what's the point know? I looked backed one more time.

"Just go away!" She screamed.

I cried and ran all the way home.

Alicia walked away too.

Kassandra's P.O.V

After they left my back slid behind the tree and I was crouched down with my face in my knees and I started crying like crazy. I love Ethan sooo much, now he thinks I hate him. Stupid Jessie!

Then Jessie came back from hiding.

"Are you happy now!" I screamed at him.

"Very." He said. "I'll see you at school." Then he kissed my cheek and left.

I got up and I was going to walk home, but then I saw a little box on the floor, I picked it up and opened it. It was a necklace that had an E diamond pendant on it. It was beautiful and there was a note and I unfolded it and read it…

_Kass this necklace is just a little gift to show you that I'll be with you no matter what situation you're in, that's why there is an E for Ethan. I know it's kind of cheesy huh? Well I know you love that kind of stuff so enjoy! _

_Love, Ethan_

I started crying even more! I love him sooo much and now he is gone I stuffed the necklace and note in my pocket and ran all the way home with tears.

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters Soon! Please comment!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Ethan's P.O.V

I can't believe she doesn't love me! I finally reached my house and I ran up to my room and covered my face in my pillow crying my eyes out. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ethan! Open up!" Alicia yelled. I stood up and wiped away my tears and let her in and quickly returned to the pillow.

"Hey E, do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly for once.

I sat up and wiped my tears again.

"I just can't believe she was on Jessie's side the whole time." I said sniffling.

"I can't believe she lied to me either." She said.

"Like, she didn't seem like that kind of person. She was so pretty, sweet, nice, and kind, she was never annoying or anything." I said.

"Maybe minus the annoying part." Alicia said.

"Well, when we were alone she wasn't. Every time we went somewhere she would always hold my hand and always greet me with a hug. Also she always kissed me with much passion, I felt like I was on cloud nine!" I said remembering our times.

"Well she was stupid to hurt someone as smart and handsome as you." She said. Alicia thinks I'm handsome? She always thought I was ugly and she made fun of me.

"Well, I got to go. Bye E feel better." She said getting up. Alicia was the only friend I technically had left.

"Wait. Do you wanna watch a movie here for a little?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We headed downstairs to the living room and we sat on the couch watching a movie. Throughout the movie I found myself having my arm around Alicia. What the heck?

Alicia's P.O.V

I feel really bad for Ethan, it's so sad. Throughout the movie there was this love scene and it reminded me about how much I loved Benny. Out of nowhere I grabbed Ethan's arms and put it around my shoulders. I must miss Benny sooo much!

"Oh, sorry you just remind me of Benny so much that I grabbed your arm and put it around me." I said.

"Oh…..it's fine." Ethan said.

He still kept his arm around me though.

Maybe Kass was right, I mean the brown eyes, the shaggy dark hair, was actually pretty hot. OMG! What's wrong with me? Then suddenly I found us kissing each other! OMG what's wrong with us? It was actually a pretty good kiss though!

Kassandra's P.O.V

I've been crying ever since! I go back to school today and I can't face Ethan, I'll just cry in front of everyone! I haven't felt my best so I just threw on some sweats. I walked to school and when I arrived I saw Jessie there. Great.

"Hey….why do you look ugly?" He asked.

"Thanks. That's what I want to hear every day." I said.

"I liked it better when you wore your floral shirts and shorts!" He said.

"Just give me some time, ok." I said walking to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I bumped into Rory.

"Hey, I heard what you did to E." He said.

"Oh…" I said.

"That's pretty messed up! I used to have a crush on you but not anymore!" He yelled running away.

Great! Everyone hates me now!

Benny's P.O.V

My god! Keanah is sooo hot! I love her to death…..wait…..what?...Keanah? Wait a second? I love Keanah? Ewww! Gross! That was a weird dream! I should tell Alicia my dream. I walked to school to see Keanah give me a kiss. Ahhh! What the heck? I ran away from her and bumped into Kass.

Keanah's P.O.V

Oh-no! The spell wore off! Now he isn't under my trance! Ughhh!

Kassandra's P.O.V

As I walked out the bathroom I saw Ethan standing there. No! He can't see me! But then Alicia came and gave him a kiss? What? What kind of best friend dates there best friends ex! Sooo messed up! I couldn't help it and I started crying like crazy! As I was running away from their direction I bumped into Benny.

"Hey….Kass. Why do you look so depressed and ugly?" He asked.

I shot him a look.

"It's nothing!" I yelled.

"Hey do you know where Alicia is?" He asked.

"Why do you care? You dumped her." I said.

His eyes widened. "I …..what?" He yelled.

"Now she is dating someone else." I yelled.

"Who?" He yelled.

"It's ETHAN!" I yelled.

"What? What kind of best bud does that!" He yelled. "You must feel as bad."

"Actually, I'm sooo happy that I broke up with him, I should have done it a long time ago!" I yelled walking away.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Kassandra's P.O.V

It was after school and Jessie came up to me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"The night were you become part of my clan officially!" He said.

"Wait! That means you're going to…" I said shocked.

"Yup! So get ready to be one of us!" He said flashing his fangs at me.

"But I don't want to become a vampire!" I said.

"Too bad." He said.

"No! I'm not going!" I yelled.

"Well, since you said that. I'm going to keep you somewhere safe until tomorrow." He said grabbing me and flying away from the school. He finally landed on a yard where there was an a banded warehouse.

"What you going to do, lock me in that building till tomorrow." I said.

"Exactly!" He said.

He walked inside and it was all dark and dusty filled with cobwebs and rats. Gross!

There was a chair in one of many rooms and he tied me to the chair. Great.

"Now you'll stay put and then I'll get you tomorrow!" He said leaving me in the dark.

Well…..my life sucks now…..

Alicia's P.O.V

I was walking home from school with Ethan and all of sudden Benny popped up.

"What kind of best friend steals my girlfriend!" Benny yelled.

"Dude! You dumped her!" Ethan screamed.

"Just because you got dumped recently doesn't mean you can move on that fast with MY girlfriend!" Benny said.

Ethan shot him a look.

"Benny you told me you never loved me!" I said.

"When the heck did I say that?" He said.

"Like two days ago!" I said.

"Ya, you love Keanah!" Ethan said.

"No I…huh! OMG! No wonder I said that to you! I just remembered…..Keanah hypnotized me making me fall in love with her." Benny said.

Keanah hypnotized him?

"Now you're just making excuses!" Ethan said. Then benny punched Ethan!

"Guys stop!" I screamed. Then Ethan punched Benny back! Ahh! Too much to handle!

"When you guys figure out what to do! Then you can call me up!" I said. "Benny just leave us alone!" Then I walked away. I ran to my house until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"It's ok sweetness!" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see…Zack!

"Zack! Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Nah! I have a perfect plan." He said. The next thing I knew something hit me on the head and I was knocked out.

*3 hours later*

I woke up…..tied to a tree next to an a banded warehouse.

"Really this is your plan?" I said.

"Yes it is!" He said. Then Keanah came to his side.

"Thanks for the help babe!" He said kissing her.

"I thought you liked me?" I said.

"I do! But you don't like me so I'm going to crush you with a truck!" He said.

Great.

Ethan's P.O.V

"Thanks a lot Benny now Alicia thinks I'm crazy!" I said.

"Dude! She isn't your girlfriend!" Benny said.

"Yes she is!" I said.

"Dude Kas…. Oh um…never mind." Benny said.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Benny said walking to me.

Then I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it nerd!" the guy said running away very fast.

*Vision*

I saw Alicia tied to a tree next to an a banded warehouse and Zack and Keanah were going to crush her with a truck!

*End of Vision*

"Oh my gosh! Alicia's in trouble!" I said walking away to my house to get supplies to kill vamps.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Benny said. "She may not be my girl anymore but….I still care."

"Ok fine! Let's hurry!" I yelled running away.

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan packed up holy water, stakes, and even light sabers! Oh ya!

"We have to hurry!" Ethan said.

"I know there is only one a banded warehouse here in White Chapel and it's on Valdern St." Ethan said running out the door.

We grabbed our bikes and rode off to Valdern St. When we arrived I went along to go find Alicia and Ethan went to unpack all the gear.

I walked around to see if anyone was there but nothing! It was dark and cold! Then I heard a familiar voice yell "Help!" but it wasn't Alicia it was someone else, I can't quite put my finger on it.

Then I saw a figure close to a tree and quietly walked over to see what it was or who it was. I came closer and the figure was clearing up, it was Alicia tied to a tree! I ran to her to go untie her.

"Alicia are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, but what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" She said.

"You may hate me, but I still care about you! Anyway Ethan let me come anyway." I said.

"Ugh! Stupid Eth…" She started. "Sorry force of habit."

Then we heard the voice yell "Help!" again.

"Ok who is that? They sound familiar!" I said.

"I don't know!" Alicia said.

"Let me get Ethan." I said.

Alicia's P.O.V

When Benny went to go get Ethan, Zack and Keanah came back.

"Oh ya forgot to mention this. I did hypnotize Benny!" Keanah said

"You what?" I said.

"Yup, part of our little plan!" Zack said.

"Ugh! So many plans with you vampires! What are you going to say next that Kass dumped Ethan because Jessie threatened her?" I said.

They stood silent and left quickly. Oh my gosh. He did! This means Benny actually still loves me!

Benny came back and untied me.

"Ethan is coming soon." He said. Then I jumped on him and kissed him.

Then Ethan came.

"Ok I got the….." Ethan said pausing.

"Really! No girl likes me!" He said.

Then we pulled away.

"Ethan, Benny was hypnotized and he loves me." I said.

"I love you. But….. not as much as I love Benny." I said hugging Benny.

He sighed. "It's ok….I understand." He said sadly.

"But I have some good news!" I said.

"What?" He said quietly and starring at his feet.

"Kass still loves you! She never wanted to break up with you!" I said.

"Ok, you may think it's funny but that joke is pretty messed up!" He said.

"I'm not joking!" I said.

Then we heard the voice again. "Help! I'm tied to a chair! Please Help!" We heard a crying voice say.

I went up to Ethan. "Come on let's get her back!" I said.

He sighed. "I know she hates me. No one says something that mean to someone!"

"Just come on!" I said dragging the guys into the warehouse. When we went inside it was dark and dusty and gross!

The guys were obviously scared and they hid behind me. Then a rat came up to us. Gross!

"We can't find her if there are like a million rooms in here." Benny said.

Then it hit me! I used my magic to charm the rat to lead us to Kass. We followed the rat and it led us to a locked room.

"Ok stand back everyone!" I said. Then with much force I kicked the door down.

"Help! It's dark and cold here!" Kass screamed. Then she saw us at the door.

"Uh….I hate you and never loved you! You're a stupid Goth chick! You're stupid!" Kass said quickly squirming around in her chair.

"Kass we know what Jessie did to you." I said.

"No you don't! I love Jessie." She said.

Benny quickly untied her and she stood up.

"Kass seriously we know what happened!" Benny said.

"Ok, but I can't be seen with you guys! He'll kill you all!" She said.

"Don't worry! We are going to fight them off!" I said.

Then Ethan walked in the room. Kass saw him and stood there awkwardly.

"Hi….." She said.

"Hey…." He said.

Kassandra's P.O.V

"Uh…..He knows what happened too." Alicia said.

I smiled and gave Ethan a huge hug.

"Ethan I'm sooo sorry what I said to you! I never meant it! Please forgive me!" I said.

"I forgive you. So we're friends again?" He said releasing the hug and putting his hand out.

Friends? I guess I was too harsh that day. I wanted to cry! I still love him! Why just friends? I guess it's better than not seeing him at all.

I sighed. "Friends." I said shaking his hand. Now everything got awkward.

*1 minute later*

"Kass, I can't stay friends with you." Ethan said.

"What? Why not! Now you don't want to be friends!" I said. He must really hate me.

"No! I want you back as my girlfriend!" He said. My heart repaired itself.

"I was so sad and depressed when you told me you didn't love me. I loved you sooo much!" He said. "So will you be my girl again?"

I jumped on him and he spun me around.

"Of course I will!" I said. Then I gave him a long and passionate kiss. I felt sparks, fireworks, everything! Ethan was the only one I loved.

He set me back to the floor.

"Oh I-I kind have to tell you something about when we broke up." He said.

I slapped his face hard.

"Owww! I thought we forgave each other?" He said.

"Ya! But don't think I didn't notice you and Alicia canoodling around the school while I was depressed!" I yelled.

He looked at me shocked and scared.

"…..But I still love you." I said hugging him.

Then we heard footsteps coming to the door.

"What did I say about loving Ethan?" Jessie said angrily.

I quickly pushed Ethan away.

"Uh….it's not what it looks likes!" I screamed.

"That's it!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

I screamed.

"Jessie leave her alone!" Ethan said.

"Never!" He said running outside.

Then I was outside. Then he slapped me! What kind of guy slaps a girl?

Ethan's P.O.V

Oh-no! We must get Kass!

We all ran outside.

"Jessie stop!" I yelled.

Then he put Kass in a headlock! He shot his fangs out and was going toward her neck!

"Jessie just don't" I said.

But it was too late I saw him sink his fangs into her neck! And he dropped her to the floor. It was painful to see Kass on the floor in pain. I ran to her.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I suddenly felt a burning hurting feeling on my neck then I realized that I was screaming. No! I never wanted my life to be like this! I fell to the floor and everything went black…..

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Kassandra's P.O.V

I was tossing and turning and then suddenly I woke up! I woke up in Ethan's room. I was curled up in his bed and I had a wet towel on my forehead. I took it off and sat up. No! I'm a fledgling! My life is ruin! I will never have a normal life again! I'm going to be pale and live forever! Then Ethan, Alicia, Benny, Rory, and Erica walked in.

I ran to the mirror. I'll never have my reflection again!

"Oh-no! I'll never be able to see myself again!" I yelled.

Then they all started laughing.

"Why you guys laughing?" I asked. "This isn't a laughing matter!"

"You're so cute." Ethan said kissing my cheek.

"Wait you don't care that I'm a fledgling?" I asked.

They started laughing again.

"Ok why do you guys keep laughing?" I asked.

"Because you're not a fledgling." Benny said.

"What?" I asked. "Also, did you guys get Jessie?"

"No. He ran off before we could get him but Marianna and Zarah managed to come and chase after him." Ethan said.

My face fell.

Then he lifted my chin with his hand.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he will be gone for a while." Ethan said kissing me softly.

I smiled.

"Wait if I'm not a fledgling then….what happened?" I asked.

"Someone saved you." Alicia said.

"Who?" I asked.

I looked around to everyone and they nodded their heads no.

"It's the dork next to me." Erica said.

I turned to see Rory.

"He sucked the venom out of you. So he saved you." Erica said.

"Aww Rory! Come here!" I said giving him a hug. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go…um….home." He said flying away.

Then Ethan shot me a look. Then I gave him another kiss on the lips.

Then Benny grabbed Alicia and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well I guess everything in White Chapel is back to normal." Benny said.

"Well….for now." Alicia said.

**The End**


	42. Thank You and The End

**There you have it! My first story is complete! I'm so happy you guys loved it and enjoyed it! Thank you all to who supported my story and favorite it too. Also thanks for the amazing comments! I love you guy's sooo much! Also thank you to my real life BFF Alicia for helping me with this! Thank you guy's sooo much it means a lot! But there is more to come of their adventures and more MBAV stories to come as well! **

**~Kassandra**


End file.
